Fais moi très mal mais couvre moi de baisers !
by Lavande B.P
Summary: Hermione-Draco st en 6 année, quand Dumby décide de faire un vis ma vie,ils doivent être ensemble lors des vacances d'été: un mois chez l'un un mois chez l'autre! Chacun voulant être le meilleur fera du mieux qu'il peut! Mettant leur animosité de coté...
1. Sacré Dumbledore

Bonsoir, bonjour !

Tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ces lignes !

Bonne rentrée à tout le monde ! ! ! ! ! !

Enfin quand je dis bonne tout est relatif '

Me voici pour une nouvelle fiction : Draco-Hermione...pour changer

**Résumé**

Hermione et Draco sont en sixième année, quand Dumbledore décide de faire un vis ma vie, ainsi ils sont tous les deux désignés, par le plus grand des hasard pour être ensemble lors des vacances d'été : un mois chez l'un un mois chez l'autre ! Chacun voulant être le meilleur fera du mieux qu'il peut ! Mettant dès lors leur animosité de coté...

Voici une sorte d'introduction !

j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Bsxxx

**Chapitre 1: Sacré Dumbledore**

C'était le mois de juin, il faisait beau et tout Poudlard était dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi. Le professeur Dumbledore directeur de son état se leva :

« Chers élèves j'ai décidé d'offrir une chance à nos futurs septièmes années. Je propose une aventure unique que Poudlard n'avait encore jamais organisée. Cette aventure ou plutôt cette expérience sera inscrite sur votre bulletin et cela ne sera que plus valorisant. Je ne dirai pas en quoi consiste cette expérience pour pimenter le tout. Fit-il avec son sourire bienveillant. Tous les futurs septièmes années ont une semaine pour s'inscrire déposant leur nom dans la coupe. Je vous rassure ce n'est pas dangereux et de plus je trouve qu'elle est enrichissante. Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

Durant une semaine, les suppositions les plus bizarres émergèrent de l'esprit tordu des élèves, tout le monde avait tout de suite pensé à une coupe de feu, réorganisant le célèbre tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais les paroles de Dumbledore avaient retiré cette hypothèse. Le premier jour ce fut donc la maison du courage qui vit tous ses élèves se présenter, en premier le trio d'or. MacGonagall avait eut un de ses rares sourires ce qui avait fait peur à pas mal d'élève. Les jours restants, des élèves moins nombreux mirent leur nom. Parmi eux de nombreux Serdaigle, plusieurs Serpentards qui affrontaient les Gryffondors et le reste des Poufsouffles. C'est donc le dimanche soir que Dumbledore expliqua ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

« Durant une semaine vous avez mis pour la plupart d'entre vous votre nom dans cette coupe, sans savoir ce que vous alliez devoir affronter. Je donne donc dix points par élève qui s'est présenté. »

On entendit des applaudissements soutenus de la part des Gryffondors.

« Alors maintenant je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer. Pendant les vacances chaque élève devra passer un mois chez un de ses camarades avec lui cela voit de soit. Tout est fait par hasard. Donc cela veut dire que durant un mois vous devrez faire ou découvrir une nouvelle manière de vivre. Vos parents ont été mis au courant et ils sont tous d'accords. Si nous commencions le tirage au sort juste avant je félicite les Gryffondors qui ont tout gagné. »

Des applaudissements retentirent cette fois plus fort. Il tapota sa baguette sur la vieille coupe. Deux papiers atterrirent dans les mains du vieux directeur:

« Chaque élèves viendront signer la feuille que tient le professeur MacGonagall. Miss Cho Chang et Monsieur Harry Potter. »

Ça commencé bien ! Personne n'applaudit sauf les Serpentards qui se moquaient, tout le monde savait que les deux ne pouvaient plus se voir. Le directeur continua d'énumérer les couples ou duo :

« Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle. »

Toute la grande salle explosa de rire.

« Monsieur Finnigan et Miss Patil Parvati. »

Et ainsi de suite, les prénoms fusèrent:

« Miss Parkinson et monsieur Weasley. »

Ce fut un grand éclat de rire de la part de Ginny qui résonna tout comme celui de Harry et Hermione. Ron lui était rouge, mais de quoi on ne savait pas vraiment.

« Miss Granger et Monsieur Malfoy. »

Hermione Granger ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Harry et Ron la regardaient inquiets :

« Ca va ?

- Je vais passer de supers vacances.

- Tu peux toujours refuser.

- Non non. Premièrement je me suis inscrite et je ne me ferai pas avoir par lui. Il aurait trop de plaisir. »

Ils allaient devoir passer deux mois ensembles.

« Draco.

- Quoi ? Questionna le concerné avec humeur.

- Tu vas passer de sales vacances.

- Non c'est vrai ? Ironisa-t-il. Tu as deviné ça toute seule. »

Évidemment les semaines passèrent trop vite sans qu'aucun des deux ne se parlent, ne voulant pas rester trop longtemps avec l'autre sachant qu'ils allaient devoir passer deux mois ensembles. Une envie de torturer l'autre ne cessait d'augmenter. Hermione Granger ne pensait qu'au mépris qu'elle devrait subir lors de ce mois au manoir des Malfoy de la part de ses occupants. Imaginant la noirceur du manoir dissimulée par des richesses sobres et froides. Elle serait cloîtrée dans une chambre n'ayant aucune autre activité. Ce que Draco Malfoy pensait aussi. Il se voyait mal passer un mois dans une maison de quelques pièces sans aucune magie. Cette même idée le répugnait. Il ne concevait pas sa vie ainsi. Les deux mois seraient interminables pour les deux.


	2. Un Malfoy chez les moldus

Hellowww !!

Comme pour mon autre fic, je suis désolée du retard : je ne suis pas là de la semaine, je n'ai donc internet que le week-end et mon ordi fait un peu ce qu'il veut !! bref la misère --'

Sinon, je suis contente que le concept de cette histoire vous plaiz...mais je vous préviens que ca ne sera peut-être pas comme toutes les fics que vous lisez : il n'y aura pas forcément une séduction ou une haine.

Je n'en dis pas plus, mais j'espère sincérement qu'elle vous plaira !

Je ne peux rien dire d'autre

à par laissez plein de reviews

Bsxxx

Lavande

**Chapitre 2: Un Malfoy chez des moldus**

C'était le dernier jour à l'école de sorcellerie, et Hermione Granger appréhendait les quelques heures qu'il restait avant de devoir présenter Malfoy à ses parents. Mais bien évidemment quand on veut que le temps prenne son temps c'est tout l'inverse et le voyage passa beaucoup trop vite pour le trio, chacun détestant l'idée de passer un été avec la personne qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir en peinture. Ils se doutaient que Dumbledore avait voulu essayer de faire de moins en moins d'ennemi mais il ne devait pas se douter que ce serait un véritable fiasco. Elle descendit du Poudlard Express, traînant des pieds et soupirant plusieurs centaines de milliers de fois alors que celui qui allait lui faire vivre un enfer arrivait.

« On y va ? Demanda Malfoy plus cassant que jamais.

- Écoute moi bien Malfoy, on va mettre les choses au clair maintenant sinon je te jure que tu me le paieras. J'ai pas envie de passer deux mois avec toi, toi non plus et je le sais, je n'ai pas envie qu'on passe notre temps à nous disputer et à nous insulter. Alors on va mettre des règles en place.

- Tu crois quoi, j'ai déjà réfléchi à la question Granger, le professeur Dumbledore sera au courant de tout, nous devons donc conclure un pacte si nous voulons montrer notre sérieux. Je ne veux pas que cela puisse intervenir dans la suite de mes études. Ce sera comme un cessez-le-feu.

- Ca me va.

- Bien. »

Hermione sursauta légèrement quand elle comprit que Malfoy acceptait et elle était d'autant plus surprise de voir que c'était lui qui avait proposé cette idée par lui-même.

« Tu crois quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie que l'on me fasse des reproches. On ne s'insulte plus.

- On essaye de ne pas se disputer. Fit Hermione.

- On essaye de ne pas s'envoyait des répliques acides.

- On essaye d'être sympa l'un envers l'autre.

- Au moins face aux autres.

- Pas le droit d'utiliser la magie on est dans le monde moldu.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il. Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout, de toute façon tu seras sanctionné tout seul parce que le ministère en sera informé.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Où sont tes parents Granger ?

- Suis moi. »

Granger le fit passer par la barrière qui lui avait été jusqu'à présent interdite de franchir. Il la suivait, silencieux. Ce monde était étrange et peu accueillant, à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'un moldu le bouscula.

« Vous pouvez pas faire attention ! Cracha Draco à une jeune femme.

- Excusez-le, il est de mauvaise humeur. »

La jeune femme partit sans demander son reste, Draco frotta sa veste comme pour la laver :

« Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur !

- Malfoy, ici les gens se bousculent, ils ne font pas attention aux autres. Si tu agresses chaque personne qui te bousculent demain nous y sommes encore. »

Draco renifla avec dédain, elle l'agaçait déjà. Il se posa tout à coup une question : est-ce que les parents de Granger savaient pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Les insultes ? Il n'en savait rien et durant quelques dizaines de secondes douta. Il se trouva bientôt face à un couple plutôt bien assorti cependant Granger ne leur ressemblait pas beaucoup.

« Maman papa je vous présente Draco Malfoy il est avec moi à Poudlard…nous sommes dans la même classe si je puis dire. »

Draco allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais il reçut un coup de coude dans le ventre suivit d'un regard très appuyé.

« Bonjour Draco. Fit monsieur Granger en lui tendant la main. »

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis serra la main du père de son ennemie. Il allait en montrer plein la vue à la Gryffondor.

« Je suis enchanté madame. »

Il fit comme son éducation le lui avait apprit et fit un baise main à madame Granger.

« Hermione tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il était aussi bien élevé.

- Zut j'avais oublié. Fit-elle sur un ton légèrement ironique que seul le Serpentard releva.

- Suivez-nous. Fit monsieur Granger. Nous ferons plus ample connaissance dans un lieu plus approprié. »

Le couple ouvrit la marche derrière eux : Draco et Hermione.

« L'enfer commence. Soufflèrent les deux adolescents en même temps. »

Ils sursautèrent, ils avaient dit la même phrase en même temps, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux comme méfiants de l'autre.

« Vous venez ? Demanda madame Granger.

- Oui. Fit Hermione.

- Dis-moi Granger ta maison est comment ? Parce qu'il faut que je me prépare mentalement à vivre dans une maison de quelques pièces.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas votre majesté je suis sûre que mon humble demeure sera à votre convenance. »

Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Pour un prince ? Il était peut-être un chef de bande à Poudlard mais il n'était rien de plus. Il n'avait pas à la prendre de haut parce qu'elle pouvait avoir la même attitude. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture : un nouveau modèle spacieux.

« Monte.

- Hermione. Gronda sa mère.

- Je pris à votre altesse sérénissime de bien vouloir monter. Exagéra-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. »

Madame Granger leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ah oui j'oubliais nous n'allons pas à la maison.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Voyons Hermione, que faisons-nous tous les ans mais de n'importe quelle durée ?

- Nous…non…maman…je ne sais pas si c'est…

- Si, nous avons pris toutes tes affaires de change. Profites-en pour expliquer à Draco ce que nous allons faire.

- J'ai tout le temps pour ça. »

Elle sentit le regard de Malfoy sur elle, elle murmura une formule pour ne pas que ses parents l'entendent au cas où la discussion s'envenimerait.

« Quoi ?

- Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- Je vais t'expliquer de toute façon j'ai que ça à faire puisqu'on a au minimum cinq heures de route.

- …

- Tous les ans nous avons une tradition familiale, nous nous réunissons dans le domaine de mes grands-parents. Nous sommes généralement une dizaine à passer les deux mois dans notre domaine mais sinon toute la famille y passe minimum deux semaines de vacances. Tu vas devoir venir avec nous. Personne ne sait que je suis une sorcière.

- Pourquoi ?

- On a jamais pensé à leur dire. Donc tu es élève dans une université littéraire de l'Écosse très peu connue mais réputée pour ceux qui la connaissent.

- Ca m'étonne pas de toi.

- Pour une de mes cousines, c'est une université pour riches et génies, enfin il n'y a qu'elle qui croit ça. Je pense que tu devrais bien t'entendre avec. Fit-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle me déteste. Elle est jalouse de moi. Je suis la plus intelligente de la famille, tout le monde sait que c'est moi qui aura la meilleure réussite professionnelle.

- C'est sûr que privé c'est loin d'être le cas. Mais je ne suis pas jaloux de toi et je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait le cas…

- Je parle du fait que vous me détestez. Elle est fiancée à un médecin mais elle n'a pas fini ses études, comme elle profite de ses richesses. En tout cas je pense que tu vas largement la conforter sur le fait que cette école est pour riche.

- Serais-tu jalouse de mon charisme ?

- Pourquoi serai-je jalouse de toi ?

- Je suis riche, j'ai un manoir, séduisant…

- Si tu étais séduisant toutes les filles te couraient après, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Parkinson me court après.

- Laisse moi rire c'est comme si Goyle me courait après.. Elle ne court après toi que pour ta richesse et non pour ton charisme, tout le monde pense cela. Je pense que vous faites croire ça mais en réalité vous êtes des amis.

- Si tu le dis ! »

Épuisé, Draco s'assoupit, normal quand on venait d'avoir une discussion civilisée avec sa pire ennemie. C'est une secousse qui le réveilla, du mois le fit ouvrir les yeux. Il sentit une masse contre lui et sur son épaule : Granger. Elle avait sa tête de posé sur son épaule et lui avait sûrement mis sa tête sur la sienne. Pendant un moment il avait voulu lui faire un réveil désagréable mais sachant qu'ils avaient passé un certain nombre d'accords. Il hésita, elle était moins casse-pied quand elle dormait…enfin elle était casse-pied quand il la cherchait.

« Euh Granger…Granger…

- Hum…quoi ? »

Hermione ouvrit un œil, puis deux, il avait fallu qu'il la réveille parce qu'elle dormait sur son épaule…attendez un peu…elle dormait sur son épaule. Elle se releva aussitôt. Les vacances commençaient décidément bien pour les deux. Ils ne parlèrent pas de cet incident évitant chacun le regard de l'autre ce qui par miracle fonctionnait à merveille. Surtout qu'ils savaient que cela dégénérerait.

« Maman qui va être là pendant le mois ?

- Nous, tes grands parents, Alexandrine, Josh, Wendy, Timoty, Sam, David, Jonathan, Jessica, Sarah, Clara, Patrick, Penny, Yann, Peter et…tu verras bien quand nous serons arrivés sur place. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche légèrement à chaque nom, sa famille se réduisait à présent à lui, ses parents, sa marraine et son parrain rien de plus.

« Combien tes grands parents ont-ils eu d'enfants ?

- Ils ont eu six enfants qui ont eu dix huit enfants qui la première a eu une petite fille.

- Comment vous faites pour loger tout ce monde ? Je veux dire dans une maison trente trois personnes c'est dure à loger.

- Tu verras bien, nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Dans une heure…

- Bientôt. Ironisa-t-il. »

Elle roula ses yeux puis les posa sur la paysage défilant. Draco se plongea dans ses pensées et ce ne fut que quand ils arrivèrent que la Gryffondor put l'en extraire. Il put découvrir…un manoir :

« Ta famille possède un manoir.

- Eh oui. Mon arrière arrière grand père travaillait ici depuis qu'il était tout petit et les propriétaires lui ont tout légué parce qu'ils étaient sûrs qu'il prendrait soin de la propriété, comme ils n'avaient pas d'héritier et qu'ils le considéraient comme leur fils. Tu vois ce n'est pas parce que ta famille a quelque chose de rare ou de luxueux que forcément on doit se croire tout permis ou se sentir hautain. »

Elle sortit de la voiture, laissant Draco a l'intérieur légèrement sonné. Quand enfin la grand-mère de Granger arriva:

« Hermione ma chérie…et tu as amené ton petit ami avec toi… »

Draco s'étouffa, Granger aussi.

« Euh non mamie ce n'est pas mon petit ami, c'est un…un camarade de classe nous devons passer un mois chez moi et un mois chez lui pour l'école.

- Dommage il est plutôt beau garçon. Murmura la grand mère à sa petite fille.

- Mamie. S'exclama Hermione indignée.

- En tout cas montre lui sa chambre. Après nous lui présenterons toute la famille s'il arrive à retenir tout le monde.

- Bien.

- C'est la chambre juste en face de la tienne. »

Hermione soupira.

« Viens. »

Elle monta les différents étages pour se trouver devant une porte qu'elle poussa et présenta ainsi une chambre typiquement anglaise et luxueuse puisque le mobilier devait-être d'époque.

« Ca te va ?

- Oui très bien.

- Je te laisse tout ranger je suis dans la chambre juste en face.

- Granger !

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tes parents n'ont pas réagi quand tu leur as dit mon nom ?

- Parce que je ne leur ai jamais dit ce que tu me disais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne réfléchissais pas à tes paroles tu ne pesais pas leurs poids. Finit-elle par dire en quittant la chambre du garçon. »

Il était étonné par les propos de la jeune fille mais n'en tint pas compte pas plus que Weasley lorsqu'il ne faisait pas ses devoirs et que Granger le lui répétait. Il vérifia que personne ne le regardait pour ranger ses affaires en un clin d'œil.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ?

- Depuis quand tu m'espionnes ?

- Je ne t'espionne pas, je venais juste te dire que finalement tu rangeras tes affaires plus tard d'abord je vais te présenter ma famille. »

Hermione n'était pas enchantée par cette tâche mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse sinon sa grand-mère et sa mère allait lui casser les pieds jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Il la suivit, elle lui expliqua le long du chemin.

« Mes grands parents que tu connais déjà, ont eu six enfants Alexandrine la plus vieille, Timoty, Samantha, Jessica, Patrick et mon père Ralph. Alexandrine et Josh ont eu Penny, Clara, Yann et Peter. Penny est mariée à Max ils ont une fille Olivia. Clara est fiancée avec Chris c'est elle qui n'arrive pas à me voir en peinture. Ensuite il y a Wendy et Timoty qui ont eu Fanny, Justine, Tom et Clark. Après il y a Sam et David…

- Sam ?

- Samantha mais tout le monde l'appelle Sam, ils ont eu Kevin, Rupert et Éric. Jonathan et Jessica, leurs enfants sont Victor, Remi et Charlie. Enfin il y a Sarah et Patrick qui ont eu Blaise et Marie.

- Mais tout le monde n'est pas là ?

- Je sais je t'explique c'est tout. »

Draco put faire la connaissance des grands parents de la Gryffondor, Alexandrine et sa famille, Jonathan, Jessica, Marie, Justine et Fanny, sauf Clara qui devait arriver le lendemain. Il fut discret durant tout le repas écoutant les conversations autour de lui. Bizarrement Granger ne semblait pas à l'aise.

« Alors Draco comme ça tu es dans la même classe que notre Hermione.

- On peut dire ça. Fit-il calmement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous étudiez en ce moment ? »

Hermione démarra au quart de tour:

« La métaphore de la mort dans plusieurs œuvre d'un auteur du XVIII° siècle permettant ainsi de…

- C'est bon je crois qu'on a compris Mione. Coupa Fanny avec un rire franc. »

Les conversations fusèrent, Draco écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations de ces moldus. Il en avait déjà assez alors un mois serait un enfer des plus pénibles.

« Tu sais tu devrais t'arranger Mione.

- Laisse-moi Justine.

- Allez quoi, t'es la plus vieille de nous quatre et tu ne fais pas attention à toi. Je suis sûre que si tu t'arrangeais un peu…Commença Marie.

- Écoutez tous les ans vous voulez que je change…

- Faux depuis l'année dernière nous voulons que tu changes. Répliqua Fanny.

- Allez quoi, au moins pendant les vacances.

- Non, je dois travailler. Fit Hermione.

- Draco. Appela Fanny.

- Oui.

- Je voulais savoir Hermione est toujours première ? »

Il croisa le regard de Granger, il savait à ce moment là que s'il disait non Granger le tuerait et s'il disait oui elle le tuerait, mais l'une des raisons ferait qu'elle aura ses cousines sur le dos. Il esquissa un sourire pour une fois ou son rang de première de la classe allait l'arranger. Après tout il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien.

« Elle est la première de l'école. Fit-il. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, il avait osé.

« Tu vois. Fit Fanny.

- Mais…

- Est-ce que tu penses que si elle travaillait moins elle resterait première ?

- Assurément. »

Là, elle eut les yeux assortis à la bouche. Cette…avait osé avouer qu'elle était bien meilleure que lui pour que ses cousines continuent de la forcer à changer.

« C'est décidé demain on va te faire quelques changements vestimentaires.

- Juste une journée. Je vous préviens.

- Ok. »

Juste après le repas tout le monde se coucha tôt étant épuisé par le trajet.

« Tu me le paieras Malfoy.

- Mais bien sûr Granger.

- T'inquiète pas je vais leur dire de te faire pareil.

- Ils n'auront pas grand chose à faire sur moi et même je suis très bien comme je suis. Ce n'est pas tout Granger mais parler normalement avec toi me demande une énergie importante je suis épuisé.

- J'espère qu'il t'arrivera quelque chose dans ton sommeil. Murmura Hermione.

- J'ai entendu. »


	3. Lâchetoi un peu !

Salut,

je sais ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas mis de suite ! Dsl !

J'ai pas d'excuses mais je peux dire que je mettrai une suite si vous mettez plein de reviews ^^

En prime pour vous y retrouver je vous faire un arbre généalogique parce que ca fait du monde tout ça, je vous rassure vous l'aurez à chaque fois au cas ou vous seriez perdus :

Les Grans-Parents : Daniel et Katy

Ils ont eu....

Les enfants : Alexandrine, Timoty, Samantha, Jessica, Patrick et Ralph.

Ils sont avec ....

Les couples :

Alexendrine et Josh

Wendy et Timoty

Samantha David

Jessica et Jonathan

Sarah et Patrick

Jane et Ralph

Ils ont eu....

Les petits enfants :

Alexendrine et Josh Penny, Clara, Yann et Peter

Wendy et Timoty Clark Tom Fanny Justine

Samantha David Eric, Kevin, Rupert

Jessica et Jonathan Victor Remi Charlie

Sarah et Patrick Blaise Marie

Jane et Ralph Hermione

Ils sont avec...

Les couples :

Penny et Max

Clara et Chris

Ils ont eu....

L'arrière petite fille :

Penny et Max Olivia

Dsl de pas vous faire un bel arbre généalogie mais ça marche pas !

Bonne lecture

Bsxxx

Oubliez pas les reviews et merci beaucoup pour les précédentes ^^

**Chapitre 3: Lâche toi un peu !**

Draco s'étira tel un chat le lendemain matin, lui qui était d'habitude matinale avait un peu plus de mal à se lever cette matinée-là. Il allait passer un mois avec des moldus…et ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Il s'exerça comme il avait l'habitude de le faire entretenant son corps, corps que personne n'avait encore vu, pas qu'il se cachait mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le montrer. Il se doucha tranquillement et se prépara comme à son habitude. Personne. Il put se baladait dans la propriété. Le manoir était plus petit que le sien et la décoration n'était pas du tout la même. Bizarrement la décoration tirait vers le rouge. C'était vraiment l'enfer tout avait été préparé pour le rendre fou ou quoi ? Il allait devoir passer un mois avec cette fille entouré de moldus dans un manoir aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il fallait qu'il s'arrange pour que l'organisation de leurs vacances change. Il alla dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner mais en chemin il croisa Tom. Il était plus vieux d'une année si Draco avait bien compris la veille. Il avait l'air aussi bien veillant que sa cousine à son égard.

« Tu vas prendre ton petit déjeuner ?

- Oui. Fit Draco.

- Pourquoi t'es si froid ? Je t'ai rien fait il me semble.

- Je ne suis pas froid. Je suis toujours comme ça.

- Je plains Hermione.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Siffla Draco.

- J'espère que tu ne profiteras pas d'elle. »

Draco ne donna pas de signe de réaction mais intérieurement il aurait voulu exploser de rire. Lui. Lui Draco Malfoy profiter d'elle. Elle Hermione Granger. C'était la meilleure de l'année. De plus elle était tout sauf attirante alors profiter d'elle il faudrait vraiment mais alors vraiment forcer sur la bière au beurre.

« T'es toujours aussi coincé ?

- Moi coincé ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

Les expressions moldues allaient être aussi un enfer.

« Bah oui je suis désolé mais pour t'habiller comme ça pendant les vacances il faut le faire, en plus t'en assez réservé. Lâche-toi un peu !

- Je ne suis pas _coincé_ et je suis très bien habillé.

- On dirait que tu vas faire la fête ou que c'est dimanche.

- On est dimanche. On a pas été élevé avec la même mentalité c'est tout. »

Il regarda Tom, vêtu d'un short et d'un tee-shirt.

« C'est même sûr. Fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu sais que personne n'est ici pour te juger, personne ne te connais, tu peux très bien faire ce que tu as envie de faire. »

Draco en avait marre, il espérait très fortement que sa pire ennemie débarque pour lui pourrir la vie comme à son habitude, mais elle ne venait pas, il eut le droit à un discours comme quoi tout le monde pouvait changer un peu que seuls les imbéciles ne changeaient pas d'avis. Quand enfin elle arriva, elle arriva entouré de ses cousines. Elle contourna Draco sans un mot, le regard noir voire meurtrier. Il avait une de ces envies de l'énerver encore plus. Elle s'assit le plus loin possible de lui bien évidemment.

« On dirait que ma cousine ne t'apprécie pas. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant. Gentil mais très chiant, Poufsouffle en personne.

« Ta cousine n'est pas du matin. Répliqua-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende sans éveiller les soupçons de Tom.

- J'aurais dit le contraire.

- Moi je peux te dire qu'elle a un sale caractère.

- Boucle-là Malfoy. »

Tom sursauta, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Il a raison t'es pas du matin.

- Je suis du matin c'est juste que mes très chères cousines me tannent pour que je m'arrange. Imita-t-elle en utilisant ses doigts comme des guillemets.

- Ca te ferait pas de mal. Répliqua Tom. »

Il se prit une tape derrière la tête par sa cousine.

« Aïe maieuh…

- Occupe toi de tes affaires. Fit la Gryffondor en partant.

- Granger faut qu'on parle.

- Vous ne vous appelez pas par vos prénoms ?

- Si. Fit précipitamment Hermione. C'est un vieux réflexe. Viens avec moi…Draco. »

Hermione soupira. Ils allèrent dans un salon assez isolé, là-bas elle posa un sortilège d'insonorisation.

« Que veux-tu ?

- Je veux qu'on parle de l'organisation des vacances.

- Vas-y je t'en pris.

- Je te propose qu'on reste deux semaines ici, un mois chez moi et deux semaines ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sens que je suis dans un monde totalement inconnu et ça me dérange énormément.

- Ca fait une journée à peine…

- Je sais mais comme ça : ça te fera revenir ici pour dire au revoir à ta famille avant la rentrée.

- Bien que ton argument ne tient pas la route j'accepte. Fit-elle. J'y vais j'ai trop faim pour continuer à parler avec toi.

- Il faut que tu prennes des forces pour ce que tes cousines vont te faire.

- Tu sais ce que j'aimerai te faire ?

- Non mais j'aimerai le savoir. »

Elle le quitta sans regret bien au contraire être dans la même pièce que lui la dérangeait énormément.

« Mione.

- Oui.

- Viens avec nous.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. »

Les trois cousines de la Gryffondor la prirent pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Le ventre d'Hermione criait famine mais une contre trois sans baguette c'était impossible. Elles fouillèrent dans ses affaires mais rien ne leur convinrent. Elles apportèrent à Hermione des vêtements plus féminins.

« Choisis. Ordonna Fanny.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien entendu tu vas porter ce que nous t'avons apporter.

- Jamais.

- Oh que si.

- Oh que non. »

Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione était vêtue d'une jupe noire et d'un débardeur bordeaux. Ses cousines étaient à trois pour essayer de la coiffer mais en vain donc elles optèrent pour une simple queue de cheval.

« C'est déjà mieux. Informa Marie.

- Je peux aller déjeuner maintenant ?

- Oui.

- Merci. »

Hermione ne prit pas le temps de se regarder dans une glace est partie en direction de la salle à manger où évidemment tout le monde était là, même son ennemi. Elle s'installa à coté de lui.

« Tu vois quand tu veux. Dit Jonathan. T'es très jolie. »

Draco fit seulement attention à sa voisine à ce moment là. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir ça un jour, Hermione Granger habillait comme une fille.

« Je ne veux aucun commentaire.

- Mais je n'allais rien dire.

- En attendant moi j'ai dû me lâcher !

- Tu devrais en faire autant. Remarqua Tom. »

Elle arborait un sourire pour montrer qu'elle était fière d'elle.

« Bien mais je te jure que tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attends. Tu veux que je me lâche donc ?

- Oui.

- Tu devras en faire de même.

- Bien. »

Draco esquissa un sourire. Il laissa malencontreusement sa main sur la cuisse de la Gryffondor qui sursauta. Il la remonta jusqu'à arriver à son entre jambe où avec discrétion elle la retira n'oubliant pas de le fusiller du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Je me lâche. »

En réalité Draco n'en avait pas du tout envie c'était juste le fait d'énerver sa camarade qui l'avait poussé à faire cela. Sinon en temps normal jamais il n'aurait osé faire ça à son ennemie et de surcroît à une fille de moldus. En y repensant cela le répugnait d'avoir fait ça, il le regrettait.

« Lâche-toi autrement mais ne me touche plus. Murmura-t-elle avec un ton plus que menaçant. »

Tom dut voir l'énervement de sa cousine car Hermione entendit tandis qu'elle était soi-disant en grande conversation avec sa grand mère:

« Fais gaffe Draco, je sais pas si t'es au courant mais ma chère cousine sait se défendre, l'année dernière elle a pris des cours d'auto-défense et je peux te dire qu'elle peut mettre un homme à terre aussi facilement que Clara dépense l'argent de son fiancé. Je peux te le dire parce qu'elle a réussi à me mettre à terre l'année dernière. »

Draco se dit qu'il fallait se méfier de la jeune fille alors, il ne préférait pas l'énerver au point de se retrouver au tapis. Bien qu'il doutait de la force de la Gryffondor face à lui. Ils mangèrent tranquillement puis chacun vaqua à ses activités, plusieurs allèrent au lac, qui avait des allures de marre qui se situaient dans le domaine, d'autre comme la grand-mère de Granger firent une balade. Hermione, elle fit ses devoirs, quoique essaya serait plus approprié. Elle s'était installée dans la bibliothèque tranquillement, elle entendit la porte glisser sans un bruit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Malfoy ? Demanda Hermione énervée sans se tourner vers le visiteur.

- Vingt sur vingt Granger je te félicite. Dit Malfoy avec une voix moqueuse.

- Très drôle tu ne vois pas que je travaille ?

- Non. »

Il s'assit près d'elle et attendit, Hermione leva enfin le nez de son grimoire.

« Bon tu m'énerves, encore quand tu m'ignorais ça ne me dérangeait pas mais là tu es toujours dans mes jambes ça m'énerve, fais comme avant tu te barres à chaque fois que j'arrive mais lâche-moi. Tiens en parlant de ça ? Pourquoi toi un sang-pur m'a caressé la cuisse tout à l'heure ? Ce n'est pas indigne de toucher une sang de…

- Ne dis pas ce que je n'ai pas dit Granger. Cassa Draco. Tu m'as dit de me lâcher il me semble donc je me suis lâché.

- Alors lâche-toi sur Fanny et Justine, elles ont peut-être un an de moins que moi, mais ça devrait pas te gêner.

- Ce n'est pas aussi drôle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elles ne sont pas toi. »

C'en fut trop pour elle, la lionne gifla le serpent tandis que des éclats de rire se firent entendre. Elle attrapa ses affaires et sortit giflant au passage Tom et Yann qui riaient à gorge déployée. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? C'est parce qu'elle s'appelait Hermione Granger qu'il fallait que ce soit son souffre douleur ? Et ses cousins depuis quand les espionnaient-ils ? Elle se changea et décida de piquer une tête dans le lac d'à coté, rejoignant quelques membres de sa famille. Elle quitta sa chambre ajustant au passage son paréo. Elle croisa Draco au détour d'un couloir lui envoyant le regard le plus noir qu'elle pouvait.

« Tu vas où ?

- T'es pas ma mère. »

Elle reprit sa marche et arriva bientôt au lac. Elle piqua une tête dans l'étendue d'eau ce qui lui changea les idées. Évidemment ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai : l'un de ses cousins la fit couler sans aucun ménagement. Comme si la magie opérait tous les cousins présents du clan Granger se retrouvèrent dans l'étendue tous en train de se faire couler, il n'y avait pas d'équipe ni de complicité c'était pas de quartier ! Au plus grand regret de cette dernière, Clara et Chris arrivèrent peu avant de manger, Hermione n'avait rien de spéciale contre Chris il était sympa, drôle et il avait un certains charme. Par contre Clara était une peste de première, depuis qu'elles étaient petites elles se détestaient et tout le monde le savait, pourtant Clara avait quatre ans de plus qu'elle. Elle dut sortir de l'eau pour leur dire bonjour comme toujours. Clara arborait avec fierté une tunique d'une grande marque de couturier :

« Olivia tu as vu il y a tatie Clara, tu devrais aller lui faire un gros câlin. »

La petite fille qui n'avait pas vue sa tante courut avec un hurlement de joie vers Clara et lui sera les jambes. Clara ouvrit grande la bouche en voyant que la petite fille venait de salir son bel ensemble :

« Tatie…t'as un cadeau pour moi ?

- Non. »

Elle l'écarta d'elle avec un regard de dégoût, Chris prit dans ses bras Olivia malgré le fait qu'elle soit mouillée :

« Moi j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il sortit un petit bracelet de sa poche :

« Whouah !! S'exclama la petite fille avec les yeux aussi brillants que des étoiles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Demanda Penny, la mère de la petite.

- Merciiiii. »

Elle fit à son oncle un grand bisou baveux sur la joue, puis avec ses petites mains essuya la joue. La scène fit sourire presque toutes les personnes présentes. Tous savaient que Chris voulait avoir un enfant alors que Clara détestait ça, pourtant le jeune homme aurait fait un excellent père. Hermione se doutait que si Clara ne changeait pas rapidement d'avis Chris partirait. Cependant pour le clan Granger Chris faisait parti de la famille.

« J'adore ta tenue Clara. Se moqua Hermione.

- Hermione quel déplaisir de te voir. En tout cas même ma tenue salie elle reste toujours plus convenable que celle que tu as.

- Normal puisque je suis en maillot de bain, de plus je ne sais pas pour toi mais me baigner avec ce que tu portes ne serait pas très pratique.

- Dis moi, tes cheveux sont toujours aussi touffus ou tu as décidé d'en faire quelque chose ?

- Ils sont naturels je n'ai pas eu besoin de me les faire teinter pour être blonde et encore moins mettre plein de produit pour qu'ils soient disciplinés. »

Deux-zéro pour Hermione.

« Stop. Arrêta Katy avec son sourire bienveillant. Clara je te présente Draco.

- Tu as enfin trouvé un petit ami Hermione, ou tu l'as payé pour qu'il reste avec toi ?

- Comme d'habitude tu as tout faux chère cousine, c'est un camarade de classe.

- Draco c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Dis moi est-ce que Hermione a un petit ami ?

- Sa vie privée ne me regarde pas.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas. Tiens en parlant de vie privée. Est-ce qu'un jour tu auras un enfant ?

- Je crois que tu es mal placée pour me dire ça tu fais encore tes études…

- Normal je suis mineure…

- Dans une école de riche.

- Ne sois pas jalouse ce n'est pas parce que tu n'étais pas assez intelligente pour entrer dans une université que tu dois t'en prendre à moi.

- Moi au moins j'ai une vie privée toi tu finiras vieille fille.

- Mais je n'aurais pas besoin de mon mari pour m'acheter ce que je veux.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Salut Chris. »

Hermione était sûre que Chris avait coupé leur « conversation » exprès. Il avait toujours dans ses bras la petite fille qui regardait avec émerveillement le cadeau de son oncle.

« Chris je te présente Draco Malfoy un camarade de classe. Draco voici Chris De Durfort le fiancé de Clara. »

Ils se serrèrent la main. Draco était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu le nom de Chris quelque part mais où il ne savait plus.

« Alors comme ça t'es dans la classe de Hermione ?

- Oui. »

Draco et Chris se parlèrent dans un coin, Hermione retourna se baigner avec Olivia dans ses bras qui avait confié son trésor à son tonton. Hermione rit avec la petite qui disait ô combien Chris était gentil et que c'était son tonton préféré et que Hermione était sa tata préférée même si techniquement elle ne l'était pas.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse une blague à Chris ? »

La petite fille étouffait ses rires dans ses petites mains et plissait les yeux, Hermione sourit.

« Oui.

- Tu veux qu'on le mouille ?

- Oh oui !

- Mais il faut rien dire.

- Faut faire chuuuuttt… »

Elle mit son index devant ses lèvres tout en soufflant le dernier mot.

« Oui il faut faire chut. On va chercher deux bouteilles d'eau ?

- Oui. »

Hermione et Olivia allèrent voir les mères qui étaient entrain de boire de l'eau à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur aux branches écartées qui donnait une vue magnifique sur le lac et qui regardait d'un œil bienveillant leurs enfants.

« Maman tu peux me donner la bouteille si tô plait c'est pour mouiller tonton mais faut pas le dire. »

Avec son petit doigt qu'elle mit devant ses lèvres en faisant « chut ». Les mères rirent de bon cœur face à ce petit bout, déjà bien machiavélique. Elles prirent deux bouteilles. Hermione aida sa petite cousine à la remplir, puis Hermione la prit dans ses bras pour aller jusqu'à Chris sans paraître trop complice. Puis Olivia poussa un cri et renversa sa bouteille sur la tête de son oncle avec Hermione.

« AAAAAAAHHH… »

Comme d'accoutumé ce fut Olivia qui reçut toutes les chatouilles de son oncle, Hermione s'installa à coté. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ennemi pour voir s'il était toujours en vie :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh rien je regardais si tu n'étais pas mort.

- Très drôle.

- Ce qui est étonnant je pensais qu'au bout de deux jours tu serais complètement dépassé.

- Écoute j'essaye d'être poli alors ne m'énerve pas. Persifla-t-il.

- Tu t'entends bien avec Chris à ce que je vois.

- C'est le seul à avoir les mêmes idées que moi. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire il comprend que par exemple je m'habille comme ça et pas autrement. »

Hermione se pencha légèrement vers Draco et lui confia :

« T'es peut-être mon ennemi mais je ne dirai à personne que tu t'es amusé ou que tu as oublié l'espace de deux semaines qui tu étais. Personne n'est ici pour te juger personne ne te connais. »

Draco regarda partir son ennemie qui l'espace d'un instant avait oublié leur différent, elle avait peut-être raison après tout qui saura ce qu'il a fait ? Potter ? Weasley ? Non, même si Granger était une Gryffondor, son ennemie et une sang impure, elle était même s'il se refusait de l'admettre une personne de confiance.

« Tu devrais l'écouter. Fit Chris qui tenait Olivia profondément endormi dans ses bras. »


	4. Avertissement

Salut,

ne m'attarde pas trop en explication,

dsl pour le retard, j'ai beaucoup de travail...les partiels approchent --'

merci pour les reviews !!!!!!

sinon je vous remets l'arbre généalogique pour ne pas que vous soyez perdus ! même moi j'ai parfois du mal à m'y retrouver ^^

Les Grans-Parents : Daniel et Katy

Ils ont eu....

Les enfants : Alexandrine, Timoty, Samantha, Jessica, Patrick et Ralph.

Ils sont avec ....

Les couples :

Alexendrine et Josh

Wendy et Timoty

Samantha David

Jessica et Jonathan

Sarah et Patrick

Jane et Ralph

Ils ont eu....

Les petits enfants :

Alexendrine et Josh Penny, Clara, Yann et Peter

Wendy et Timoty Clark Tom Fanny Justine

Samantha David Eric, Kevin, Rupert

Jessica et Jonathan Victor Remi Charlie

Sarah et Patrick Blaise Marie

Jane et Ralph Hermione

Ils sont avec...

Les couples :

Penny et Max

Clara et Chris

Ils ont eu....

L'arrière petite fille :

Penny et Max Olivia

Merci de votre patience

Bonne lecture

N'oubliez pas les reviews à la fin ^^

Lavande

**Chapitre 4: Avertissement**

Toute l'après midi il se posa la question, et finalement il avait prit sa décision. Cependant autre chose le tourmentait et il fallait qu'il lui en parle. Après s'être changé, il se laissa tomber sur son lit :

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Il releva la tête et vit Olivia qui avait posé ses mains sur le lit et passait, non sans difficulté, sa petite tête au-dessus du lit. Si Draco avait bien compris elle était la fille de la plus vieille cousine de Granger. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus :

« Je m'appelle Draco. »

La petite essaya de monter sur son lit sans y parvenir, il esquissa un petit sourire, la prit et la posa devant lui. Il se mit en indien tandis que la petite fille était accroupie.

« Co pourquoi t'es pas avec papa et maman ?

- Je suis fatigué. Et toi pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ton papa et ta maman ?

- Je fais un ca-cache avec Mione. »

Draco rit, la petite ne disait que la fin de chaque prénom.

« Ah oui ? »

Olivia acquiesça avec assurance.

« Dis t'es l'amoureux de Mione ?

- Non.

- Pouquoi ?

- T'es bien comme ta cousine toujours en train de parler. »

La petite fille fit une mine, qui fit sourire…intérieurement Draco, elle semblait réfléchir à ses paroles. Puis finalement elle rit.

« T'es cro drôle. »

Draco haussa des sourcils, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais elle n'avait sûrement pas compris. Il voulait rester seul mais il ne pouvait pas faire mal à la petite ce serait trop cruel de faire ça. Même s'il s'appelait Draco Malefoy, ses souffres douleurs devaient au moins avoir de la réparti et il devait avoir une raison de les faire souffrir. Avec Olivia il ne pouvait donc pas.

« Tu ne dois pas te cacher normalement ?

- Si mais Mione a dit. »

Elle se leva sur ses petites jambes mal assurées à cause du matelas et mit un doigt en l'air avec l'air autoritaire de Granger.

« Pas le droit de se cacher dohors ou dans les petites pièces. »

Draco rit.

« C'est tout à fait ta cousine…Tu veux un bonbon ?

- Oui. »

Elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents et tapait dans ses mains. Peut-être qu'avec cela, elle partirait.

« Je ne crois pas que maman serait contente Olivia.

- MIONE. »

Elle sauta sur le lit du Serpentard qui au passage faillit tomber à la renverse, puis elle tendit ses bras vers Hermione en ouvrant et fermant ses petits doigts. Hermione sourit la prit dans ses bras.

« T'es cro forte.

- Je sais. »

La Gryffondor fit un bisou sur la joue de sa cousine qui lui rendit.

« Tu sais t'es ma tata préférée.

- Ca marche pas Oliv'. »

La petite lui fit des yeux suppliants :

« Va demander à ta mère.

- OUI. »

Elle la posa à terre et le bout de chou partit en courant en criant dans toute la demeure.

« J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas dérangé.

- Non elle est marrante. Ça change de sa cousine.

- T'es cro drôle Co. Imita Granger. »

Il plissa des yeux. Puis il reprit d'un ton calme et adulte :

« Tu ne trouves pas que c'est dégradant de devoir parler comme une petite fille pour paraître drôle ?

- Tu te crois drôle parce qu'une petite fille te l'a dit ?

- Depuis quand t'es là ?

- Voyons voir sachant que j'ai suivi ma cousine…depuis le début.

- T'as triché.

- Non, j'ai compté jusqu'à dix et j'ai couru pour la rattraper. Bon allez je te laisse.

- Granger !

- Oui.

- Je dois te prévenir pour quand on sera chez moi.

- On a tout notre temps.

- Non je veux te le dire maintenant. Tu auras le temps de te faire à l'idée.

- Bien. Tu permets. »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi que la Gryffondor s'était laissée tomber sur le lit.

« Tu sais que ma famille n'est en rien marrante…enfin pour les inconnus. »

Elle acquiesça, bien qu'il sentait qu'elle se posait des questions.

« Le fait est que comme tu le sais je suis d'une famille d'aristocrate, donc pendant tout ton séjour tu devras te retenir de toutes remarques, essayer de faire comme si depuis toujours tu avais vécu dans une famille d'aristocrate. Ça veut dire aussi avoir une nouvelle garde robe et une nouvelle apparence. Mon père ne laissera passer aucun écart venant de ta part et encore moins de la mienne. Si je le ridiculise ou que tu te fais remarquer je vais avoir le droit à une punition…Sous-entendit-il.

- Il ne ferait pas ça.

- Il ferait bien pire. De toute façon, je ne te parle pas de ça, je te parle de ta transformation, ma mère va venir nous chercher, lundi prochain à la première heure pour que nous poussions te faire une nouvelle garde robe. Et nous commencerons à te dire ce qu'il faut faire et ce qu'il ne faut pas faire en présence de noble ou de mon père. »

Elle acquiesça, même si Malfoy était son ennemi, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit en mauvaise posture.

« Je sais que tu voudrais bien que j'ai des ennuis…

- Tu te trompes Malfoy, même si tu es mon ennemi je ne souhaite à personne d'avoir des ennuis et je ferai tout pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'âme noble d'une Gryffondor ou tout ce que tu pourrais dire sur ma maison que je t'aide.

- Mione maman a dit oui. Dit la petite fille en arrivant en courant.

- Alors si maman a dit oui.

- Co je peux avoir un bonbon si tô plait ?

- C'est si gentiment demandé. »

Hermione regarda la scène toujours assise sur le lit du Serpentard. Malfoy prit Olivia pour la poser sur son lit et fouilla dans sa poche, il tendit un bonbon à la petite fille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

- Merci Co.

- De rien. »

Ils regardèrent la petite fille avaler goulûment son bonbon. Hermione fut presque étonnée de voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du blond.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je fais tout pour paraître froid et insensible que je n'ai pas de cœur. Informa-t-il.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Mais tu le penses.

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est difficile de t'imaginer comme ça avec une petite fille…

- Ze suis pas petite. Fit la petite fille en question. »

Les deux adolescents rirent à la réplique d'Olivia, Hermione se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Non pour moi t'es une grande fille. »

La fillette hocha la tête avec un air convaincu qui les fit rire…enfin surtout Hermione.

« On en reparlera plus tard. Lui fit-il. »

Hermione ne le montra pas mais elle fut surprise de cette réplique surtout venant de Draco Malfoy, elle ne pensait pas que cette conversation lui plairait, au contraire elle attendait de lui qu'il démarre au quart de tour. Mais non, ça faisait bizarre à Hermione, elle aurait presque cru qu'ils formaient un couple.

« Mione tu restes tout le temps avec moi ?

- …

- Grang…Hermione. »

Il passa une main devant son visage, Granger sursauta :

« Désolée je réfléchissais. Que disais-tu ma puce ?

- Elle te demandait si tu restais les deux mois avec elle.

- Non ma puce.

- Pouquoi ?

- Parce que je dois aller chez Co. S'amusa-t-elle.

- C'est ton amoureux ?

- Non, c'est comme ça, mais je reviendrai promis.

- Avec Co ?

- Oui avec Co. Répondit-elle. »

Hermione prit Olivia dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin.

« Allez viens on va aller voir ton papa et ta maman.

- Non ze veux rester ici avec Co. »

Hermione lança un regard suppliant à Malfoy :

« Je viens avec vous. Finit-il par dire. »

Cette fois Olivia demanda que Draco la prenne dans ses bras pour descendre. Elle entoura de ses bras le cou du blond et posa sa tête dans son cou.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ?

- Oui, c'est une boule d'énergie à elle toute seule.

- Tu sais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je puisse avoir une conversation civilisée avec toi et cela en deux jours de temps.

- Moi non plus. Avoua-t-elle. Et pour tout te dire je préfère ça.

- N'oublie pas que ça ne dure que deux mois.

- Oui ce n'est qu'un cessez-le-feu. Et de toute façon je suis sûre que si tu es polie c'est pour ne pas être seul face à une tribu comme la notre. »

Elle sentit un regard en coin de Malfoy, mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu sais même si on est ennemis, je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi, mon père te fasse du mal. Je me sentirai coupable.

- Je ferai attention, et tu vas m'apprendre à bien me tenir. »

Il acquiesça doucement la bouche en coin comme s'il n'était pas si convaincu. Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger où tout le monde jeta un coup d'œil aux nouveaux arrivants. Hermione vit celui de Clara qui était tout sauf accueillant. Draco ceux des cousins de Granger qui étaient plutôt explicites. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, Olivia ne lâchant plus Draco, Granger avec Chris essayaient de la distraire, mais finalement Draco leur dit de laisser tomber. Même s'il ne le disait pas, il adorait la petite fille qui était sur ses genoux et qui chantait une chanson moldue tant bien que mal, même si au début il avait voulu l'envoyer balader. Olivia avait prévu pour Draco, Chris et Granger une journée bien chargée pour le lendemain, elle voulait jouer aux pirates avec et à la princesse, au papa et à la maman entre autres. Granger lui avait dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de chance pour qu'elle ne se souvienne pas le lendemain. Exceptionnellement elle se trompa, Draco se moqua de la Gryffondor.

« Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle oublie c'est ça ?

- Tout le monde peut se tromper.

- J'ai vu ça. »

En effet le matin, la petite avait couru dans le manoir et avait réveillé Hermione, Malfoy et Chris réveillant par la même occasion Clara qui hurla ce qui fit rire Hermione. La petite voyait grand et elle demanda à Hermione si on pouvait maquiller Chris et Malfoy pour faire de vrais pirates. Hermione trouva du maquillage et dessina de jolies moustaches à Chris qui faisait tout pour Olivia.

« Je ne me maquillerai pas. S'entêta Draco.

- Même pour Olivia.

- Même pour Olivia. Répliqua-t-il avec verve.

- Co tô plait. Fit la petite fille suppliante. »

Les petits yeux bleus de la fillette le fit craquer.

« Bon d'accord. »

Il eut le droit à un bisou baveux d'Olivia et d'un sourire moqueur de Hermione.

« C'est trop mignon Draco Malfoy craque face à une petite fille. »

Elle s'approcha et commença à lui dessiner une moustache avec soin et un bouc. Chris eut le droit à une cicatrice sur toute sa joue comme les vrais pirates. Hermione leur trouva de vieux chapeaux qui n'avaient pas l'air de chapeau de pirate mais qui permettait d'imaginer le reste. Chris et Malfoy devant le clan Granger se battirent en duel aidés de leur épée de fortune. Hermione les trouva trop drôle et la petite fille entre ses jambes était excitée comme jamais, elle vivait le combat à 100%, poussant des petits cris, riant, applaudissant, encourageant à sa manière Chris ou Malfoy. Malfoy blessa fatalement Chris entre le bras et son coté qui dit :

« Tu m'as eu. »

Il se laissa tomber à la renverse. Olivia avait ses mains sur sa bouche étouffant un « Oh ! » d'horreur, elle regarda Hermione:

« Vas-y. »

Elle parcourut tout ce qui la séparait de Chris, Hermione et Malfoy derrière regardaient la scène :

« T'es mort ? »

Elle le toucha de son petit doigt, à ce moment là il la prit dans ses bras et commença à la chatouiller en criant un « je t'ai eu » qui fit hurler la petite fille de rire. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Olivia craquante, elle était si attachante qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jouer ou de rire avec elle. Parfois il se forçait quand elle devenait encombrante. Le fait de voir cette fillette ainsi lui donnait presque envie d'avoir une famille nombreuse mais le presque restait impossible. En plus il était sûr que sur le long terme il ne parviendrait plus à les supporter. Tom et tous ses cousins s'approchèrent de lui.

« Dis donc, on dirait que ça va mieux qu'hier avec notre cousine. Fit Éric.

- Oui, il ne se serait pas passé quelque chose ? Questionna Yann.

- En plus tu es moins coincé qu'hier. Informa Tom. »

Les trois cousins les plus vieux du clan venaient se renseigner sur sa relation avec Hermione, sur du vent !

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, c'est juste qu'on a fait un pari avec Hermione.

- Ah oui ! S'exclama Tom.

- Oui, nous devons nous lâcher c'est tout, et pour tout vous dire c'est qu'Olivia est une petite fille super mignonne et c'est ça le problème j'arrive pas à lui dire non.

- C'est une future manipulatrice. Fit Yann fier de sa nièce.

- Si tu avais dit non, nous aurions décrété que tu n'avais pas de cœur.

- Oui on peut dire ça. Approuva Éric. Mais tu n'as pas des vues sur un autre membre de notre famille ?

- Olivia non, Clara sûrement pas, Fanny, Justine, Marie non plus.

- Et Hermione ? Demanda Tom avec un petit sourire.

- Non c'est une camarade de classe c'est tout.

- Même pas une amie ? Interrogea Yann.

- Je ne…

- C'est pas bientôt fini oui, je ne vous permet pas de vous mêlez de mes affaires. Coupa la concernée. Vous arrêtez d'essayer de me trouver un petit ami.

- On demande juste à Draco ce qu'il pense de toi.

- Je le sais et ça me suffit. Dit Hermione avec un ton qui signifiait clairement « discussion close. »

- Bien. »

Elle s'en alla, prenant la direction de la bibliothèque pour pouvoir avancer ses devoirs. Elle s'y enferma ne voulant pas être dérangée par les autres et commença à étudier l'astronomie dans un silence qui lui manquait presque. Finalement au bout d'une heure de travail, elle prit une plume un bout de parchemin et écrivit à son confident:

_Salut Harry,_

_Ça va ? _

_Tes vacances ne sont pas trop dures avec notre asiatique préférée ? _

_Moi en tout cas tu vas me dire que je suis folle mais j'arrive à le supporter. On a passé un pacte : plus d'insulte, plus de dispute, et on doit s'appeler par nos prénoms. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'on arriverait même à avoir des bons moments de complicité quand Olivia (tu sais ma plus petite « cousine » je t'avais montré des photos d'elle) est là. _

_Eh oui ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire moi même. Mais nous ne sommes qu'au début des vacances tout peut dégénéré et que ça se finisse en hécatombe (comme ça fini généralement quand il y a deux ennemis dans une même maison). _

_En tout cas nous avons décidé de rester deux semaines chez moi puis un mois chez lui pour revenir deux semaines chez moi. Il me l'a demandé poliment donc j'ai accepté, je préfère cela comme ça je pourrais me ressourcer avant de revenir à Poudlard. Je sais ce que tu penses une sang impure chez Lucius Malfoy ça va faire du bruit. Mais il m'a dit qu'il allait en quelque sorte me donner des cours pour ne pas que je fasse de faux pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur que son père me fasse du mal…c'est bizarre comme impression ça fait deux jours qu'on se côtoie réellement et c'est comme si ça faisait un mois que je vivais avec et qu'on avait oublié notre passé. Il n'est pas si désagréable mais ne le dit à personne et en plus il discute bien avec le petit ami d'une de mes cousines (tu sais Clara celle qui ne peut pas me voir en peinture)…ils jouent avec Olivia et souvent je joue avec eux. _

_Mais il doit faire ça pour ne pas être seul face à ma famille…on retrouva le Malfoy que nous connaissons bien dès qu'il le pourra._

_Je te raconte ma vie depuis le début et toi tu dois te dire que je suis égoïste de ne penser qu'à moi même. Alors comment ton oncle et ta tante ont pris la chose ? J'ai imaginé toutes leurs têtes en recevant la lettre mais aucune ne m'a paru assez drôle. _

_Qu'allez-vous faire pendant vos vacances ? _

_As-tu des nouvelles de Ron ? Tu crois qu'il survit avec Parkinson. Dans ces moments là je me dis que j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas l'avoir, elle et sa voix de crécelle. Non ? _

_Dumbledore ne doit pas imaginer un seul instant que ça va se transformer en hécatombe pour certains._

_J'attends de tes nouvelles,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Hermione._

Elle posa la lettre près d'elle puis elle reprit son travail voulant faire un maximum la première semaine pour pouvoir profiter de toutes les vacances avec sa famille. Elle réussit à finir l'astronomie. Elle se décida d'arrêter quand son ventre lui cria d'aller manger un bout. Elle rangea avec grand soin ses affaires et croisa sa grand-mère en sortant de sa chambre :

« Tu travailles trop ma chérie.

- Mais non, je veux juste être la meilleure, je veux montrer… »

Qu'elle pouvait être sang impure et meilleure élève de la classe.

« Oui. Tu veux montrer que…Reprit Katy.

- Je me souviens plus. En plus cette année marque ma dernière année, nous avons le diplôme le plus important et je veux le réussir.

- Je comprends mais si tu répartissais mieux ton temps de travail tu pourrais profiter de ta famille. Tu as passé presque toute une après-midi dans la bibliothèque enfermée. Tu as loupé tes oncles quand ils ont mis tes cousins à l'eau. Réveille-toi plutôt le matin travail une heure et après profite de ta journée.

- Tu as peut-être raison mamie.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison. En plus Draco semblait s'ennuyer sans toi, même s'il a Olivia et nous pour discuter, il ne peut pas parler avec nous de ce que toi tu connais et de ce que tu comprends. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire plus de chose avec lui.

- Oui mamie. Se résigna Hermione.

- Ne prends pas cette tête là. Ce n'est pas une tâche très douloureuse que je te demande. »


	5. Belle vue

Salut,

J'ai toujours le même problème, comme vous pouvez le voir, je vais essayer de me fixer une date pour ne pas vous faire trop patienter, mais je ne promets rien.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de retoucher le chapitre dsl

Dsl aussi de ne pas m'attarder !

Bsxxx

bonne nuit

bonne lecture

**Chapitre 5 : Belle vue ?**

Draco se réveilla plutôt, Granger et sa grand-mère étaient venus le voir la veille en lui demandant s'il voulait que la jeune femme et lui fassent leur devoir en commun le matin. Il comprit que la grand mère de la Gryffondor avait dû la forcer un peu. Donc il prit ses affaires posa un sortilège dessus pour que les autres croient à un livre sur les anciennes écritures, et elle lui avait demandé de métamorphoser son parchemin et sa plume en stylo et en papier pour ne pas paraître trop bizarre aux yeux des autres. Ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque et face à face ils commencèrent à travailler. Il remarqua qu'elle passait souvent sa plume sur ses lèvres pulpeuses alors qu'il étudiait l'astronomie, il se replongea dans la potion tandis qu'elle étudiait la métamorphose avec un sérieux qui lui échappait. Elle vit par le plus grand des hasards que Malfoy se mordait la lèvre quand il écrivait. En tout cas, ils ne furent interrompus dans leurs devoirs que quand Katy arriva :

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Rangez moi tout ça je ne veux plus rien voir. »

Draco se crut à Poudlard pendant un court instant.

« Elle fait ça pour que je travaille moins. S'expliqua-t-elle. Et pour que je passe plus de temps avec toi.

- Tiens donc. Aurait-elle vu que tu craquais pour moi.

- Mais oui, et que Clara était ma cousine préférée.

- Bon que faisons nous aujourd'hui ?

- Nous allons nous baigner.

- Tu rigoles j'espère.

- Pas du tout.

- Oh non !

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Si si.

- Non non.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Si tu crois me faire peur.

- Je vais chercher Olivia, j'ai vu que tu avais un faible pour ses beaux yeux bleus.

- Bien, c'est juste que j'aime pas me mettre en maillot de bain.

- C'est pas parce que t'es mince et pas musclé qu'on va se moquer. S'amusa Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

- Très drôle, tu vas voir. »

Il venait de se faire avoir, il le savait mais au moins Granger en aurait plein les yeux. Cette pensée le fit sourire :

« Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Pour rien. Tu devrais aller te mettre en maillot de bain on va bientôt manger. »

Elle le regarda soupçonneuse, que pouvait-il bien préparer ? En tout cas son beau regard bleu gris ne lui montrait rien. Elle retourna dans sa chambre comme lui avait conseillé le Serpentard pour y mettre son maillot de bain. Elle fit quelques modifications sur le second et qu'elle n'avait pas encore mis ne le trouvant plus vraiment d'actualité. Enfila des vêtements par dessus et retourna voir les autres. Ils étaient tous à table ou presque. Elle s'assit près de ses cousines qui discutaient de :

« …pas mal.

- Qui est votre cible aujourd'hui ? Demanda Hermione. Que je puisse le plaindre.

- Très drôle Hermione. Dit Marie.

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si certains garçon attirent notre attention. Informa Justine.

- Oui, donc répondez à ma question. Est-ce que je le connais ?

- Oui. Répondit Marie.

- Ah oui !

- Oui. Reprit Fanny.

- Qui c'est ?

- Draco. Répondirent les trois cousines en même temps.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Non pas du tout. Il est pas mal, même s'il devrait arrêter de plaquer ses cheveux en arrière. Fit Marie. Ça lui donne un air trop froid.

- Et il est pas moche du tout. Remarqua Justine.

- En plus avec des épaules comme ça on peu devinait qu'il doit avoir une certaine musculature. Rêva Fanny.

- Et ses fesses. Contempla Marie qui était entrain de le déshabillé du regard. »

Draco était au fond de la salle avec les oncles de Granger et aussi ses cousins, Chris et Samantha. Ils discutaient sport, Draco nageait complètement dans tout ce qu'ils disaient mais ne dit rien, il écoutait tout comme Chris qui ne semblait pas très intéressé non plus.

« Mais non cette équipe n'a rien avoir avec ce qu'elle était avant. Fit Samantha.

- Tu as parfaitement raison ma chérie. Fit David. Moi j'ai trouvé la perle rare les gars, une femme parfaite en tout point.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Chacun à une conception de la femme de sa vie, différente.

- Sûrement mais je connais peu de femme qui s'intéresse autant au sport. Répliqua Jonathan. »

Et voilà comment le deuxième sujet de conversation préféré des hommes : les femmes, fut lancé. Là, Draco participa un peu plus. Mais il se sentait toujours un peu à l'écart.

« Apparemment tu n'aurais pas la même conception de la femme qu'eux.

- Comme toi.

- Disons que moi si je dis la mienne, ils vont sûrement se poser des questions quant à ma relation avec Clara. Murmura Chris. Tu ne dois pas avoir ce problème.

- Je n'ai pas de relation alors je suis tranquille.

- Même pas une aventure ou un flirt ?

- Rien. C'est ça la liberté.

- La liberté peut-être aussi d'être avec une personne qu'on aime. Confia-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi être avec Clara ? Parce que je vois qu'il n'y a que peu de sentiments entre vous.

- Je t'expliquerai…mais plus tard.

- On mange. Dit Weendy. »

Les adultes d'un coté, les autres de l'autre, bien que Chris s'installa à la limite pour discuter avec tout le monde. Draco dut se mettre entre Tom et Justine. En face il y avait Fanny et Marie qui ne cessaient de glousser. Il remarqua à ce moment là que Granger, qui était juste à coté de Fanny, semblait exaspérée par ses cousines.

« C'est pas bientôt fini. »

Elles arrêtèrent instantanément de faire les poules et ne se lancèrent plus que des regards complices après avoir fusillé Granger du regard. Il savait pas ce qui c'était passé entre le quatuor pour que tout à coup elles fassent cela, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ça l'amusait énormément. Il discuta avec Tom et Chris pendant tout le repas avec l'intervention de la Gryffondor, de Kevin, de Clark ou Fanny. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser c'était que cette famille était si chaleureuse qu'on ne pouvait pas se sentir étranger. Katy et Daniel étaient appréciables comme grand parents, ils faisaient comme si Draco était de leur famille tout comme les autres, sauf Clara ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Ce qui l'étonnait au contraire c'est que Granger était plutôt sympa, elle avait une attitude presque amicale avec lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ça…elle était bien trop collée au pacte ! Mais ça lui faisait un bien fou et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Sûrement parce qu'ils vivaient leurs vies au jour le jour sans se préoccuper de ce que pense les gens autour. Puis les plus vieux Granger, ainsi que Draco et Chris se dirigèrent vers le lac avec leurs serviettes. Il vit Granger se dépêcher de rentrer dans l'eau pour profiter de quelques secondes d'une eau calme et bienfaisante. Il retira ses vêtements, et sentit un regard peser sur lui, il en était sûr. En se tournant il ne vit que celui de Chris qui allait lui crier de se dépêcher un peu et des trois cousines qui gloussaient comme jamais. Déçu, il ne montra rien et rentra dans l'eau :

« Mais dis donc on prend soin de son corps. Se moqua Clark.

- Oui et alors ? Demanda simplement Draco. Moi je n'aurais pas de ventre quand je serai plus vieux. Finit-il par dire avec un sourire en coin.

- En tout cas sur les quatre cousines, on est sûres que trois ne sont pas indifférentes à ton charme dévastateur. Parodia Tom. Mais Hermione ne semble pas avoir fait attention à toi en tout cas même si elle t'a regardé un instant elle n'a pas eu de réaction apparente. Dites moi chers Granger…de quoi est faite notre Hermione ? De pierre ?

- Arrête Tom, Hermione est une fille géniale mais spéciale et c'est tout ce qui fait son charme. Répondit calmement Chris. Au moins elle se détache des autres filles.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir offensé môsieur mais si je me souviens bien tu dois apprécier les charmes de Clara qui à part sa beauté n'a pas grand chose, tu ne dois pas fantasmer sur deux filles de notre famille en même temps.

- Tom arrête tes conneries s'il te plait.

- Bien. Tu sais qu'à force de fréquenter Clara, tu as son humour ? »

Draco décela quelque chose d'étrange dans les yeux de Chris que les autres ne virent pas. Les garçons s'approchèrent des filles tout en feintant de discuter d'un sujet important qui les passionnait. Ainsi les filles ne changèrent pas tout de suite de conversation :

« T'as vu ? Demanda Fanny.

- Comment ne pas les voir. Répliqua Justine.

- Bon c'est pas bientôt fini ? Questionna Hermione.

- Décoince toi un peu Hermione, c'est vrai quoi ! Ne nous dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué le corps de Draco ? »

Elle était face aux trois jeunes filles qui ne cessaient vanter les qualités physiques de Malfoy, qui approchait un peu trop à son goût, surtout avec un air beaucoup trop décontracté. Mais comme les filles étaient de dos, cela facilitait la tâche à Hermione pour leur donner une bonne leçon.

« Je ne suis pas coincée, je n'ai pas la même vision des choses que vous. Je veux dire que je ne vais pas étaler mes goûts à tout le monde.

- Mais Hermione ce gars est une bombe…Commença Fanny.

- Comment ce fait-il que tu ne l'ais pas remarqué ? Questionna Justine.

- Un gars comme ça faut pas le laisser passer. Finit par dire Marie. En plus il est avec toi à ton école. Les filles doivent lui courir après.

- Draco mon vieux t'es à peine arrivé que t'as déjà mis à tes pieds Marie, Justine et Fanny. Dit Chris. »

Les filles en questions firent volte face et cramoisies, elles jetèrent un regard assassin à Granger qui leur sourit d'une façon inhabituelle. Ça plaisait à Draco de plaire ainsi aux filles, et les voir perdre leur moyen face à lui était encore plus jouissif. Cependant, Granger avait été une alliée des plus indispensables et elle ne semblait pas chamboulée par la tenue du blond. Il arrangerait ça. Il redescendit sur terre quand il vit le sourire de Granger, elle avait sur les lèvres un sourire machiavélique qui montrait qu'elle venait de se venger de ses cousines.

« Alors Draco, qui vas-tu choisir entre ces quatre créatures ? Questionna Tom.

- Quatre ?! S'exclama Draco.

- Bah oui, Fanny, Marie, Justine et Hermione.

- Attention si tu en choisies une tu te maries avec. Se moqua Clark.

- Je ne veux pas être dans vos stupides jeux. Rétorqua Hermione.

- Oh Hermione s'il te plait, amuse-toi un peu, on rigole. Fit Chris.

- Qui te dit que je rigole. »

Chris donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de Clark qui dut être assez douloureux puisqu'il fit une belle grimace. Une bataille démarra, il n'y avait pas de camp spécial, tout le monde en prit pour son grade. Elle se défoula sur sa famille, ne voulant pas se mettre Malfoy sur le dos. Il semblait étonnement différent. En tout cas, ce qu'elle devait avouer c'est qu'elle s'était amusée, bien qu'elle ait fait croire le contraire à ses cousins, mais sa grand-mère n'était pas dupe et quand Hermione décida de sortir après une après midi de jeux et de baignade:

« Alors tu t'es bien ennuyée ?

- Mamie. Soupira Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

- Vas te changer, je te connais tu ne supportes pas de rester en maillot de bain sur une serviette pour bronzer.

- A vos ordres chef. »

Elle mit sa serviette autour de son corps et traversa l'allée, pour rejoindre le manoir. Elle se changea après une bonne douche et regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil commençait à décliner vu la couleur du ciel, malheureusement pour elle, le soleil se trouvait de l'autre coté du manoir. Elle vit que tous étaient encore au lac, donc elle se faufila dans la chambre juste en face et put regarder à sa guise le spectacle que lui offrait la nature à cet instant précis, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre grande ouverte à moitié cachée. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, ne se lassant pas du spectacle qui n'en finissait pas. Puis elle se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre pour lire un peu. Elle allait se lever et quitter la pièce mais à sa plus grande horreur elle put voir qu'il était revenu. Elle ne savait pas trop comment faire à cette instant. De plus comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il était entrain de se changer, par conséquent il était à ce moment précis en train d'enfiler son pantalon. Et ce fut aussi à ce moment précis qu'il remarqua Hermione.

« Granger ! S'écria-t-il. »

Il était énervé et c'était peu dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Il me semble que c'est ma chambre. Fit-il avec colère.

- Je je…je suis désolée, mais je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. Je voulais voir le couché de soleil mais de ma chambre on ne voit rien donc je suis venue ici. »

Draco soupira d'agacement. Il fallait qu'il la trouve dans sa chambre et en plus qu'il soit nu.

« Tu vas aller dans ta chambre le temps que je m'habille et on verra ça plus tard. Dit-il calmement. »

Hermione, rouge de honte, n'essaya même pas de parler sachant qu'elle ne dirait que des bêtises, alors elle acquiesça, les yeux fixant le sol.

« Et quand je parle j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de fixer le sol, j'ai des yeux. »

Hermione remonta son regard le plus vite possible, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au moyen de fuir et d'enterrer cette histoire à tout jamais. Elle quitta la pièce sans un regard, et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Elle était tiraillée entre deux sentiments, et finalement elle explosa de rire.

« Ca te fait rire ! Demanda-t-il. »

Draco remarqua que la jeune fille déchanta tout de suite.

« Euh…non c'est plus la situation. »

Il esquissa un sourire.

« Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu rentres si vite. Informa-t-elle.

- Mon œil, t'as voulu te rincer l'œil. »

La Gryffondor explosa de rire.

« Tu rigoles ?! Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça.

- Parce que comme tes cousines tu me trouves attirant.

- C'est vrai.

- Quoi ? »

Hermione rit.

« C'est vrai que je te trouverai attirant si j'étais comme mes cousines : toujours en train de courir les garçons qui ont un certains charme ou qui ont un physique un peu avantageux. Tu crois quoi que t'es le premier mon pauvre descend de ton nuage. Elles vont penser à toi pendant deux mois et c'est tout. Juste le temps que tu seras là. Elles vont fantasmer sur tes fesses, tes abdos, tes bras, tes yeux, tes cheveux voir d'autres parties de ton corps et elles trouveront une autre victime. »

Draco esquissa un sourire tandis que Granger allait sortir.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne parles pas de tes fantasmes ? Granger. Comment peux-tu savoir avec autant de précision sur quelles parties de mon corps elles fantasment ?

- Si je sais avec autant de précisions c'est justement qu'elles en ont parlé toute la journée, et ce midi quand je leur ai dit de se taire c'est parce qu'elles gloussaient en pensant à toi. Vois-tu mon cher, je ne suis pas comme elles…

- C'est vrai, ces filles pensent un peu à leur apparence, à s'amuser, et à parler de chose de leur âge : les garçons.

- Peut-être mais moi je ne vais pas me mettre à glousser simplement parce que quelqu'un me plait.

- On l'a bien vu avec Weasley.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, de plus avec Ron, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, nous avons décidé d'un…commun accord que nous resterions amis jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. Et lui au moins, il était différent des autres garçons puisqu'il ne me demandait pas d'être maquillée comme une poupée, d'avoir des courbes de top modèle ou encore de ne penser qu'à mon physique.

- Sinon il ne t'aurait pas choisi, miss-je-sais-tout.

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne s'insultait pas Malfoy ?

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on s'appelait par nos prénoms Hermione !

- Finalement, ça aura été trop beau, on aurait tenu quoi trois jours à peine. De plus il me semble qu'on avait dit qu'on devait se lâcher.

- Oui on l'a dit, le problème c'est que tu n'oses pas.

- Je n'ose pas ! C'est la meilleure, je crois que c'est moi qui me suis baladée en mini-jupe hier, tu n'as encore rien fait.

- Si je suis rentré dans le jeu de tes cousins cet après-midi, c'est toi qui a dit que tu ne voulais pas participer à nos jeux, trop gamins pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu te crois le plus fort et que je vais devoir t'écouter quand nous serons chez toi que je dois adhérer à des jeux qui ne sont en rien amusant.

- Donne moi un exemple de jeu d'adulte amusant alors et peut-être que nous y jouerons…

- Hermione tu es là ? Questionna une voix féminine.

- Oui maman. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et madame Granger put entrer dans la chambre.

« Oh je dérange peut-être.

- Non maman tout va bien, Draco et moi discutions de choses et d'autres.

- Je vois. Hermione je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien nous aider en cuisine.

- J'arrive maman.

- Merci ma chérie. »

Madame Granger referma la porte sur elle. Hermione posa sa main sur la poignée et finit par dire :

« Je crois qu'on va remettre cette discussion à plus tard.

- Hum…Je crois en effet. »

Elle entrouvrit la porte à Malfoy, qui s'approcha:

« J'espère que la vue t'as plut. »

Hermione fronça ses sourcils, elle releva son regard et croisa celui de Malfoy qui arborait un sourire en coin. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Tu vas où ?

- Je sais pas, je pense que je vais rejoindre Chris.

- J'ai vu que tu t'entendais bien avec lui.

- Oui il est sympa, j'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend parfois. »

Donc au moment où Hermione descendait pour aller en cuisine, Malfoy lui montait :

« Malfoy.

- Oui.

- Pour répondre à ta question. J'imaginais mieux. »

Il ne sembla pas comprendre, mais Hermione le laissa ainsi pour rejoindre les femmes de la famille aux fourneaux. Elle fut chargée des desserts :

« Fais ce que tu veux. Lui dit tout simplement Wendy.

- Bien. »

Elle put faire une tarte à la pomme, un gâteau au chocolat, une tarte à la mélasse, une mousse au chocolat, une tarte au fruit, un clafoutis et pour finir elle se laissa tenter par une tarte au sucre qui étaient ses desserts préférés puisque Clara détestait ça : bien trop calorique pour ses mini-jupes ou ses tailleurs sur mesure.

« Hum ça donne faim tout ça. Fit Yann en entrant dans la cuisine pour ramasser avec son doigt le chocolat dans le fond du saladier.

- Oui et c'est pas touche. Répondit Hermione. »

Elle fit comme son cousin et savoura le chocolat qui était sur son doigt. Puis elle en reprit et tartina le visage de son cousin avec. Celui-ci plissa les yeux et en fit de même alors une course poursuite débuta entre Hermione et Yann qui la poursuivait avec son saladier de chocolat. Elle croisa un autre homme et s'en servit de bouclier humain.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Oh rien.

- Pourquoi tu te caches derrière moi alors ?

- Pour rien.

- Alors comme ça tu m'imaginais mieux !

- C'est pas le moment.

- HERMIONE VIENS LA ! Hurla Yann alors qu'il entrait dans le salon.

- Yann, elle est là. »

Sur cela, Malfoy emprisonna Hermione dans ses bras, qui avait beau se débattre, elle ne parvenait à se défaire de la puissante emprise du Serpentard.

« Avoue que je suis à tomber. Lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- On m'a toujours dit de ne pas mentir.

- Tant pis pour toi. »

Yann arriva juste à temps pour tartiner le visage de Hermione avec le reste de chocolat. Heureusement pour elle que ses cheveux étaient attachés. Il la lâcha.

« Vous. Fit-elle. »

Elle se mit face à Malfoy tandis que tout monde regardait le trio. Il se moquait bien évidemment. Elle attrapa son visage pour qu'ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux et finalement elle colla son visage au sien, passant ses joues, son nez, son menton sur le visage du blond, qui essayait de se débattre tant bien que mal mais qui fut dans un état pitoyable à la fin. À la plus grande surprise d'Hermione, il ne s'énerva pas...pas en public du moins, il passa son doigt sur son visage pour ensuite le lécher.

« Du chocolat…délicieux. »

Hermione rougit sous le chocolat.

« Bon maintenant que vous avez fini de jouer avec la nourriture, vous pourrez peut-être allez vous débarbouiller pour qu'on puisse manger. »

Hermione, Malfoy et Yann acquiescèrent.

« Eh qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- Peter, si tu avais été là, tu aurais put profiter d'une bataille de chocolat. Répondit Yann.

- Oh c'est pas juste. »

Hermione, Yann et Malfoy coururent jusqu'à la salle de bain et retirèrent le chocolat de leurs visages. A ce moment, là elle remarqua qu'un hibou était à la fenêtre, elle donna un coup à Malfoy.

« Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Il remarqua à cet instant le hibou, elle voulait qu'il fasse une diversion. Allait-il le faire ou pas ? Préférait-il avoir Granger de son coté ou non ? Finalement plus par bonté d'âme qu'autre chose :

« On y va ?

- Oui. Fit Yann toujours dos à la fenêtre en question.

- J'ai envie de faire une blague à ta chère cousine. Murmura-t-il.

- Hermione on te laisse te débarbouiller. On va parler entre hommes. »

Draco esquissa un sourire, trop facile ! Il pria pour avoir une idée dans la seconde ou encore pour que quelqu'un le sauve mais personne évidemment ! Alors Serpentard qu'il était il profita de la situation. Quelques secondes avant que Granger n'arrive.

« Alors ? Comme ça on complote ?

- Que vas-tu penser ? Hermione, voyons on oserait jamais.

- Draco m'aurait dit ça, j'aurais laissé plané le doute, toi c'est une autre affaire. »

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, Draco apprécia les desserts qui furent délicieux, il dut avouer qu'il avait prit un peu de tout.

« Alors les gâteaux t'ont plu, apparemment! Fit la Gryffondor alors qu'elle allait se coucher.

- Oui, tu diras à ta grand-mère qu'ils étaient succulents. »

Il ouvrit sa porte tout comme elle la sienne:

« Je le lui dirai. »


	6. Une Hermione omniprésente

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis désolée pour mon retard ! Vraiment !

Sans tarder je vous mets la suite, rien de bien passionnant dans ce chapitre, mais je mettrai la suite d'ici mercredi ^^

Merci pour votre patience et vos reviews

Bsxxx

**Chapitre 6 : Une Hermione omniprésente**

Le lendemain matin, Draco fut réveillé par un hibou bien matinale:

_Draco,_

_Voilà quatre jours que tu es chez ces sangs de bourbe et ces moins que rien, ta mère et moi, nous sommes sidérés que tu es mis ton nom. Bien que tu n'étais pas au courant._

_Quand nous avons appris que c'était cette sang-de-bourbe qui devait venir, nous avons été bien entendu dégoûtés, je veux que tu la rabaisses le plus possible pour lui faire comprendre où est sa place par rapport à la tienne. Qu'elle n'est rien et qu'elle resterait une parfaite traînée. En tout cas ta décision de faire deux semaines chez elle, un mois au manoir et deux semaines chez elle a été la meilleure qui tu n'ais jamais eu. Cela te paraîtra moins long de venir au manoir, de plus j'ai une mission pour toi le jeudi 4 août, tu ne pourras pas refuser._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Rien de tel qu'une lettre de son père pour vous mettre de bonne humeur le matin. Il fit ses exercices puis descendit. Personne. Les Granger n'étaient décidément pas des gens matinales.

« Tu es tombé du lit ?

- Madame Granger ?!

- Eh oui ! J'ai tellement eu l'habitude de me lever tôt que maintenant je le fais automatiquement. Je vois que toi c'est la même chose.

- Mon éducation a été assez stricte. Avoua-t-il.

- Même si tu ne me l'avais pas dit je l'aurais deviné.

- Au fait je voulais vous dire que vos gâteaux étaient délicieux, je me suis régalé. »

Même s'il était sang pur, il se devait de complimenter son hôtesse.

« Il en reste si tu veux. Ils sont là bas.

- Merci. En voulez-vous ?

- Je me laisserai bien tenter par une part de gâteau au chocolat, Hermione sait que c'est mon préféré. Vois-tu ce n'est pas moi qui est fait ces gâteaux c'est Hermione.

- Elle m'a dit que c'était…

- Des recettes de grand-mère. Reprit-elle. Oui mais c'est Hermione qui a fait les gâteaux, je lui ai tout appris. Elle parvient à rattraper n'importe quelle mixture, ou à faire des choses en sachant le goût ou les effets des ingrédients. »

Grâce à cette petite discussion, Draco comprit comment Granger parvenait à une potion parfaite, elle avait juste apprit tous les ingrédients, leurs effets et tous ce qui pouvait l'aider. Et ce don n'avait rien de magique. C'était grâce à sa grand-mère.

« Hermione est très présente on dirait.

- Oui, même si tu crois qu'elle travaille tout le temps, quand nous sommes tous ensemble, elle met quelques jours pour se lâcher. Hier tu as pu le remarquer. Fit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Elle sait tirer profit de toutes les personnes qui l'entourent. Elle est la fierté de toute notre famille.

- C'est pour ça que Clara la déteste.

- Il y a toujours eu une rivalité entre elles. Avant Clara était la première partout, la meilleure, mais quand Hermione a grandi, elle est devenue la deuxième, Hermione a une facilité pour tout apprendre et retenir. Donc Clara attaque Hermione sur le physique. Hermione ne prête pas attention à ça, et je pense qu'elle a raison, en même temps elle peut être très belle quand elle le veut. Mais je crois que ses cousines la poussent trop alors elle ne veut pas.

- A ce que j'entends, vous êtes fière de Hermione.

- Oui, ne le dis pas, mais c'est ma plus grande fierté. Je sais même des choses que ses parents ignorent ou alors ils ignorent que je le sais. Comme par exemple qu'elle a quelque chose en commun avec toi. »

Draco fronça son regard.

« Je ne comprends pas.

- Qu'elle est une sorcière. Murmura-t-elle. »

Draco écoutait attentivement tout ce que la vieille dame disait, cela ne le dérangeait pas en réalité, et loin de là. La grand-mère de la Gryffondor pouvait-être attachante, tout comme Olivia et les autres Granger. C'était lui qui restait distant, mais ça il n'y pouvait rien c'était ainsi, il avait été élevé pour se méfier de tout et tout le monde. Alors il ne se confiait que très rarement voir jamais. En y repensant, Granger se confiait plus à sa mère en une journée que lui. Sa mère le destinait à être un homme d'affaire riche et puissant et son père ajoutait craint. Pas de sentiment dans les deux cas, et pas d'attachement possible par conséquent.

« MAMIE. S'écria la petite Olivia arrivant dans la salle, alors qu'elle était dans les bras de son père à peine réveillé.

- Oui ma petite chérie. »

La petite lui fit un gros bisou baveux, et serra sa grand-mère très fort dans ses bras. La vieille dame tenait son arrière petite fille serrée contre elle. Ce fut quelques secondes plus tard un raz de marée de Granger, mais toujours pas de Gryffondor.

« Je crois que ma chère petite fille a veillé tard et qu'elle fait la grasse matinée.

- Mamie ze peux aller chercher Mione ?

- Oui ma chérie. »

La grand-mère allait se lever :

« Laissez-moi y aller madame. Je vais m'occuper d'Olivia.

- Bien. »

La petite sauta tout de suite dans les bras du blond, lui fit un gros bisou et un câlin, comme elle le faisait à tout le monde. En tout cas Draco resserra son étreinte et finalement il confia son plan à la petite qui applaudit :

« T'es prête ?

- Oui.

- Alors chuttt… »

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, il vit Granger endormie, elle portait un tee-shirt trop large et il supposait un short. Ses draps étaient parterre. Il s'approcha et au moment où il allait laisser tomber la petite sur sa cousine. Elle se releva d'un coup en criant un « Bouh ». La petite eut un cri de surprise tandis que Draco resta de marbre. Olivia fut prise de hoquet. Lui qui avait voulu énerver Granger, il n'avait pas réussi. Au contraire, ce fut lui qui fut agacé et cela pendant plusieurs jours, s'ils faisaient des jeux il devait faire équipe avec la jeune femme, s'il discutait avec quelqu'un elle apparaissait dans la discussion ou alors elle était présente. Il ne passait que très peu de temps sans qu'il n'y ait le prénom de la Gryffondor de prononcé. Cependant il dut avouer que la jeune femme se lâchait de plus en plus, bien que le matin ils faisaient leur devoir, elle s'amusait et plaisantait beaucoup plus. Au grand malheur de Draco qui parfois aurait préféré rester coucher. La petite Olivia ainsi que Chris restaient souvent avec lui. Avec Chris ils discutaient souvent et il avait l'impression qu'ils se comprenaient voir même qu'ils étaient du même milieu. Par contre avec le petit bout c'était une autre histoire, Chris était son « tonton » préféré, elle ne le quittait pour ainsi dire jamais et elle semblait beaucoup apprécier Draco aussi.

« Co ! Tu dors ?

- Non. »

Elle se replongea sur son dessin, qui représentait un soleil et le manoir apparemment.

« Qui c'est ? Questionna Draco en pointant son doigt sur les petites personnes.

- Moi…toi…Chris…Mione.

- Et les autres alors ? Ton papa, ta maman, ta mamie, ton papy…ils sont où ?

- Euh…ils sont pas là. »

Il regarda bien le dessin et remarqua un léger détail :

« Dis c'est qui c'est deux là ?

- Toi et Mione.

- Pourquoi ils s'embrassent.

- T'es l'amoureux de Mione.

- Viens mon amour. Minauda Hermione qui arrivait à cet instant là. »

Heureusement pour elle, elle ne l'enlaça pas, elle fit pire, elle déposa un bisou bruyant sur la joue de Draco, qui se força à sourire. Hermione le voyait, ou du moins il était gêné. Sa cousine cria un semblant de « j'avais raison » tout en sautant sur le sofa.

« Voyons mon amour je veux mon bisou. »

Elle lui tendit sa joue en pensant qu'il ne le ferait pas. Elle eut tort, il l'embrassa.

« Je le savais. Hermione et Draco sortent ensemble. Cria Peter. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

« Mais non…

- N'essaye pas de te justifier.

- Tiens. »

Clark lui tendait un billet.

« Vous avez parié sur mon dos. S'outra Hermione.

- Pas vraiment, c'était à celui qui avait raison, Pet' avait raison!

- Je ne sors pas avec Draco.

- Je confirme c'était pour Olivia. Appuya Chris.

- Pet' rends-moi ça.

- Tu rêves. »

Peter courut, poursuivit par Clark qui lui hurlait de lui rendre son billet. Granger prit sa cousine sur ses genoux et commença à jouer avec elle. Draco posa ses bras sur le dossier du fauteuil et mit sa tête en arrière.

« Co je peux te coiffer ? »

Il n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de répondre, après tout, il savait qu'Olivia allait le faire.

« Pourquoi toujours moi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Dieu seul le sait. Répliqua Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas tout le monde y est passé.

- Très rassurant en effet. »

Il se retrouva affublé de nœuds, de pinces. Il aurait sourit à la petite si Granger ne se moquait pas de lui. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Malfoy ainsi, bien qu'il ne soit pas ravi qu'elle se moque de lui. Il se levait pour aller ailleurs apparemment. Elle le laissa partir et le suivit, il se dirigeait vers le premier, plus précisément dans la salle de bain. Elle entendit quelques secondes plus tard l'eau couler. Hermione s'approcha sans bruit, ouvrit un placard, prit une serviette et attendit que le Serpentard ait fini.

« Eh merde ! »

Il cherchait à tâtons une serviette alors Hermione la lui tendit.

« Merci. Siffla-t-il.

- Fâché ?

- Non pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il alors qu'il séchait rapidement ses cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas, parce que tu as l'impression que tu viens de te rendre ridicule, parce que je me suis moquée de toi, ou encore parce que tu crois que je vais tout raconter arrivé à Poudlard.

- Pour te dire vrai, je m'en fiche complètement, parce que personne ne te croira. Si je me dépêche de retirer ça, c'est parce que sinon mes cheveux vont dresser après.

- C'est ça je vais te croire. Railla-t-elle. C'est juste que tu ne voulais pas voir mes chers cousins comme ça.

- Aussi. »

Il finit de sécher ses cheveux d'ange. Hermione pouffa de rire en voyant la tête de Malfoy mal coiffé. Elle se retint de peur qu'il s'énerve.

« Je te fais si peur pour ne pas que tu te moques de moi ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses une scène…

- Est-ce que j'en ai fait une tout à l'heure ? Rétorqua-t-il.

- Non.

- Alors ! Le pacte est toujours en vigueur ! Je joue le jeu mais n'abuse pas non plus.

- Je fais plaisir à ma cousine. »

Ils allèrent dans sa chambre, Draco peigna rapidement ses cheveux les sécha et d'un coup de baguette les plaqua. Il se tourna et vit Hermione allongée sur son lit, les bras sous la tête regardant le plafond.

« Ca va ?

- Très bien. Et toi ?

- Bien. »

Il se laissa tomber à coté d'elle, ce qui les fit rebondir sur le lit.

« Tu te rappelles qu'après demain nous allons sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Oui, je l'ai dit à ma mère. Comment y allons-nous ?

- En transplanant. Tu sais transplaner ?

- Oui mais bon ça fait longtemps et c'était le jour de l'examen. »

Un silence pesant se fit sentir:

« Tu sais, tout ce que je t'ai dit pendant ces six dernières années…

- Ne dis pas que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais.

- Non c'est vrai.

- Moi en tout cas je ne regrette pas le coup de poing. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais autant maudit après le coup de poing.

- Moi je t'ai toujours maudit et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas compris en arrivant dans un nouveau monde, pourquoi on me montrait du doigt, je comprenais qu'on pouvait ne pas m'apprécier parce que j'étais première partout…mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on m'insultait parce que j'étais différente. Ron m'a vite expliqué. Mais avec le temps je me dis que ce n'est pas ta faute parce que tout simplement tu as été éduqué ainsi.

- Granger, j'ai une question qui n'a pas de rapport mais bon…je sais même pas comment je vais te poser la question…comment ça se fait que vous vous entendiez si bien, toi…Weasley et Potter ?

- Je ne sais pas, notre amitié marche aux sentiments on sent ce que les autres veulent, ressentent. Je les considère comme mes frères. Je peux même pas te dire comment c'est arrivé. Ron et moi on est souvent entrain de se disputer mais Harry est l'équilibre, quand c'est Ron et Harry c'est moi l'équilibre. Bizarrement Harry et moi, on ne s'est jamais disputés ou très peu. En tout cas c'est pour te montrer qu'on ne l'a pas choisi cette amitié, et franchement je ne pourrais pas vivre sans. Je sais que je ferai tout pour eux et pareil pour moi. Je ne doute pas d'eux.

- Je crois que c'est ça qui différencie un Serpentard et un Gryffondor. Un Gryffondor qui a des sentiments pour quelqu'un peu tout faire pour lui juste par amitié. Mais un Serpentard, lui, il préfère penser en premier à lui, si aider quelqu'un c'est aussi s'aider alors il le fera. Un Serpentard ne fait rien pour une personne s'il n'y a pas de lien magique, un mariage, le sang. Vous vous foncez tête baissée, le cœur vaillant. Ironisa-t-il.

- On est pas des chevaliers non plus.

- Vous n'agissez pas pour l'honneur ou le pouvoir.

- S'il te plait ne nous mets pas tous dans le même panier. Certains de Gryffondor sont peu recommandable. Certains élèves sont à Serpentard juste parce qu'ils sont rusés et non pas parce qu'ils ont du sang pur…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui. Mais je me dis que les personnes ont une double personnalité, celle qu'ils veulent montrer et leur véritable personnalité. »

Hermione ne comprit pas le rapport avec la discussion. Le temps qu'elle commence à lui poser la question Hermione était déjà seule dans la chambre du Serpentard. Voilà une semaine que les deux se côtoyaient et il n'y avait pas encore eu trop d'accrochage. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien avec ou sans présence autour d'eux, selon l'opinion de Hermione. Ils parvenaient à s'amuser ensemble grâce à Olivia et Chris. Draco comprenait mieux comment Granger arrivait à être la meilleure. Hermione, elle, cernait mieux l'être qu'était Malfoy, du moins elle essayait. Pourtant les deux jeunes adultes étaient tous les deux encore bien mystérieux pour l'autre. Ils se posaient encore des questions sur la personne avec qui il devait vivre deux mois. Deux mois qui étaient déjà bien partis. Le fait est que la demeure Granger soit si accueillante que les personnes y vivant ne pouvaient que se sentir bien et que cela apaisait les mœurs. Cependant le manoir Malfoy ferait-il le même effet ? Lucius Malfoy ne s'attendait peut-être pas à ce que Granger et lui s'entendent aussi bien. De plus, Draco ne rabaissait pas la Gryffondor et il ne la traitait pas comme une moins que rien. Chacun laissait de coté son animosité et c'était ça le principal, puisque c'était une des clauses du pacte. Pourtant ils gardaient le réflexe de s'appeler par leurs noms quand ils étaient seuls.


	7. Tu me le paieras

**Chapitre 7 : Tu me le paieras !**

« Granger ! T'es prête ?

- Deux secondes. »

Il entra. Granger finissait d'enfiler son débardeur. Elle lui envoya un regard pour lui dire : « Heureusement que t'es pas entré avant sinon je t'aurais tué !

- C'est pas la fin du monde, tu m'as bien vu.

- C'était un accident. »

Elle s'attacha les cheveux.

« C'est bon je suis prête, je prends mon sac et on y va.

- Il y a vraiment du bouleau. Répliqua Draco.

- Sympa.

- Je te dis la vérité rien de plus. »

Ils traversèrent la demeure encore un peu endormie.

« Chez moi tu ne pourras pas t'habiller ainsi. Tu vas devoir porter des robes de sorcières, pour tous les jours ou pour des soirées, même pour sortir dans la rue. »

Hermione se sentait déjà mal à l'aise.

« On transplane Granger ?

- Oui. »

Ils transplanèrent devant la banque des sorciers, une demie heure avant le rendez-vous pour que Granger change son argent en argent sorcier. Draco savait qu'elle n'en aurait jamais assez mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

« Bonjour mère.

- Bonjour Draco.

- Mère je vous présente Hermione Granger. »

Hermione ne savait pas comment se comporter, elle inclina légèrement la tête, Madame Malfoy fit de même. Elle avait une expression froide, elle se tenait droite, elle portait une robe de sorcière bleu ciel.

« Miss Granger, mon fils a du vous dire que vous ne pourrez pas vous vêtir ainsi.

- Il me l'a dit en effet.

- Bien, alors suivez-moi, nous allons commencé par votre chevelure. »

Malfoy et elle, suivaient docilement Madame Malfoy qui attirait les regards, malgré sa beauté froide. Hermione était déstabilisée par cette femme, elle était calme mais imposait respect et crainte. Hermione remarqua qu'ils allaient entrer chez le coiffeur le plus cher du Chemin de Traverse d'après Ginny et tous les magazines que son amie lisaient.

« Lady Malfoy, quel honneur, je vois que votre fils vous accompagne. Mademoiselle. Finit le sorcier avec un sourire moindre.

- Bonjour, je ne viens pas pour moi cette fois, mais pour cette jeune femme. »

Tout à coup il eut une mine plus agréable envers Hermione. Il l'installa confortablement tout comme les deux Malfoy. Madame Malfoy donnait les instructions tandis que son fils lui commençait la lecture d'un magazine de quidditch. Hermione se laissa faire, bien que les consignes de la mère de Malfoy ne l'enchanta guère.

« Madame Malfoy est-ce que je ne pourrais pas garder mes cheveux tel quel ? »

Elle croisa le regard de Malfoy qui lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Écoutez miss, je vais être franche, vous ne pouvez pas vous présenter ainsi devant la société sorcière. Mon époux ne le permettra pas et les consignes d'Albus Dumbledore sont claires, vous devez venir avec nous à chaque sortie. »

Hermione acquiesça lentement pas très enchantée qu'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire.

« De toutes façons, votre nouvelle coiffure ne pourra pas être plus désastreuse que celle que vous aviez avant. »

Hermione serra les dents, elle se laissa faire quand même, pendant combien de temps elle ne le savait pas, en tout cas Madame Malfoy était toujours aussi droite et son regard toujours aussi froid et son fils lui lisait sans un regard d'encouragement pour Hermione. Le coiffeur baguette en main, dirigeait les opérations sans un faux mouvement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Questionna-t-il à Madame Malfoy et non à Hermione.

- Cette coiffure est plus adaptée, dirons nous. »

Hermione regarda son reflet, ses cheveux étaient beaucoup moins épais et beaucoup moins bouclés. Ils restaient cependant ondulés mais les boucles étaient définies.

« Donnez à cette jeune femme, ce livret avec les sorts et les coiffures.

- Oui Lady Malfoy.

- Draco.

- Oui mère. »

Il leva enfin les yeux du magazine qu'il lisait et regarda Hermione. Mais elle ne remarqua aucune réaction de sa part, à l'exception d'un sourire en coin. Le coiffeur donna le « livret » en question. Hermione suivit la femme tandis que Malfoy allait payer :

« C'est moi…

- Vous n'aurez pas les moyens de régler toutes les dépenses de ce jour. De plus, ce ne sont pas ces dépenses qui vont changer nos revenus. Suivez moi je vous prie. »

Elle emmena Hermione dans une boutique de vêtements sorciers toujours aussi luxueuse, deux vendeuses s'avancèrent.

« Lady Malfoy ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Une nouvelle robe ?

- Cette fois je viens pour cette jeune femme. Il lui faut une garde robe entière. »

Les deux vendeuses acquiescèrent. Elles installèrent la dame dans un siège confortable et tout comme pour le coiffeur, elles écoutèrent ce que la noble voulait. Des robes défilèrent devant elles, la mère de son ennemi les choisissait sans aucune hésitation. Aussi bien les robes de tous les jours que les robes de bal.

« Miss puis-je vous demander de monter sur cette estrade. »

La vendeuse changea les vêtements que Hermione portaient. Elle se retrouva vêtue d'une magnifique robe verte.

« Est-ce une robe de bal ?

- Grand dieu, non. Elle est beaucoup trop banal pour la mettre pour un bal. »

Tandis que les vendeuses continuaient de faire essayer des robes à Hermione, ou de faire les derniers ajustements, Malfoy, lui dut, à peine arrivé repartir pour une quelconque course avec un parchemin écrit de la main de sa mère. Hermione ne disait plus rien, elle faisait tout ce qu'on lui disait sans broncher. De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas tenir tête à Madame Malfoy. Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un coffret entre les mains, et il repartit aussitôt avec d'autres consignes de la part de sa mère. Les essayages continuèrent. Les robes défilaient, les retouches s'enchaînaient, le temps s'écoulait, Hermione s'ennuyait.

« Laissez lui, la robe pourpre. Finit par dire Madame Malfoy.

- Bien.

- Quoi ? »

Madame Malfoy fit claquer légèrement sa langue contre son palais.

« Vous allez rester habillée ainsi.

- Mais je vie chez des moldus ils ne comprendront pas pourquoi je suis vêtue ainsi.

- Vous veillerez à votre alimentation. Fit Lady Malfoy sans écouter la réflexion d'Hermione. »

Elle acquiesça, les vendeuses durent comprendre et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec un coffret. Hermione, elle serrait les dents.

« Vous avez juste à prononcer ces deux formules pour agrandir ou rétrécir le coffret. »

Malfoy arriva à ce moment là, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noir, derrière lui flottait plusieurs coffrets.

« Draco. »

Il acquiesça et Hermione dut suivre Madame Malfoy jusqu'à un restaurant réputé.

« Nous voudrions un salon à part. »

Où cette femme allait, elle ouvrait des portes.

« Mère j'ai tout ce que vous m'aviez demandé.

- Parfait. »

Malfoy donna la quasi-totalité des coffrets sauf celui des robes, et sûrement celui qui contenait ses robes à lui.

« J'ai pu remarqué au cour de cette matinée que vous ne preniez pas soin de vous. »

En un coup de baguette, elle fit s'agrandir le premier coffret, elle l'ouvrit avec délicatesse et le tourna légèrement vers Hermione. Elle tapota un parchemin et une plume avec sa baguette qui commencèrent à écrire.

« Vous allez faire tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ce parchemin. Suivez bien les instructions. »

Le parchemin glissa devant Hermione. Elle le mit avec le « livret » qui venait de chez le coiffeur. Le coffret se referma et alla se ranger près de ceux du Serpentard. Elle donna un coup de baguette et les deux coffrets s'ouvrirent, Hermione ouvrit grands les yeux. Des bijoux :

« Voici ce que vous porterez avec vos robes, le premier pour tous les jours et le second pour les bals. »

Les coffrets se refermèrent aussitôt.

« Draco vous apprendra à danser correctement, à vous tenir correctement et à parler correctement. »

Hermione serra une nouvelle fois les dents. La dame se leva avec délicatesse, elle passa derrière Hermione. Avec ses mains, elle redressa la jeune femme, lui releva la tête.

« Dépliez vos jambes, ce geste est tout sauf élégant, mettez vos mains ainsi. »

Un sorcier fit apparaître les plats. Madame Malfoy dictait à Hermione comment elle devait manger, elle écoutait attentivement et réussissait tout.

« Tu avais raison Draco. Finit-elle par dire à son fils, alors que Hermione finissait son plat principal. »

Il acquiesça il avait toujours son sourire en coin collé aux lèvres. Hermione lui envoya un regard interrogateur.

« Miss, je vous conseille de changer de regard. C'est tout aussi indiscret que de demander ouvertement.

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. »

Cette fois ce fut la mère de Malfoy qui eut un sourire en coin.

« Bien. Passons au dessert si vous le voulez bien. »

Le dessert fini, ils eurent le thé, Hermione prit la tasse entre ses deux et commença à boire :

« Les Gryffondors sont toujours pressés, ce n'est pas plus mal, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

Elle reprit ses consignes que Hermione buvait avec difficulté.

« Quand vous parlerez à mon époux vous le nommerez monsieur Malfoy, ou monsieur. Draco mets toi debout s'il te plait. Hermione levez-vous. Lors de nos soirées, si vous rencontrez un homme, c'est vous qui devez présenter votre main en première.

- L'autre main. Murmura Draco. »

Hermione leva un peu la main, Draco la prit, se plia et approcha ses fines lèvres de sa main sans la toucher.

« Jamais un homme ne vous touchera la main lors d'un baise main ou alors, il ne fait pas parti de ce monde, tout comme s'il oublie de vous saluer dignement. Si vous devez saluer une femme, vous inclinez votre tête légèrement comme vous avez fait tout à l'heure avec moi. Ce sont les hommes qui font les présentations. Vous ne devez parler que si l'on vous pose une question. Nous sommes les femmes de nos époux et non l'inverse. »

Narcissa Malfoy continua son monologue pendant un certains temps.

« Ensuite, au manoir, vous devrez prendre le petit déjeuner en notre compagnie à 8h et vous ne descendez pas en chemise de nuit, mais dans une tenue convenable. »

Sous-entendu les robes qu'ils venaient d'acheter.

« Pour finir, je vous conseille de faire attention à votre vocabulaire. Pas de quoi, hein, pourquoi, qui et tout ce qu'il peut en découler. Draco vous aidera. Il me semble que mon travail ici est terminé, pour l'instant.

- Je vous accompagne mère.

- Ce fut un plaisir miss Granger.

- Ce fut pour moi un honneur Madame Malfoy. »

Il donna le bras à sa mère qui le prit, la porte s'ouvrit et à peine avaient-ils quitté la pièce qu'elle entendit :

« Cette jeune femme apprend très vite ! »

Puis plus rien. Hermione esquissa un sourire, elle avait été douée apparemment. Ce n'était pas très difficile, comme en cours, elle écoutait puis reproduisait. En tout cas, elle attendit le Serpentard plusieurs minutes, patientant, ne bougeant pas d'un cil.

« On rentre ?

- Tu aurais quand même pu me dire tout ce qu'on allait faire.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, je le sais. Je te connais Hermione.

- Tiens c'est Hermione, tout à l'heure tu m'appelais Miss Granger il me semble !

- Tu crois que je suis autorisé à de tels familiarités ?

- Peut-être mais au moins me soutenir, tes sourires en coin ça commence à m'énerver.

- Te soutenir ! Tu as attendu sur une chaise pour que l'on te coiffe, tu es restée debout pour qu'on te choisisse des vêtements que toutes les filles de Poudlard pourraient envier. Tu as appris les bases… »

Hermione en faisait beaucoup pour rien, il avait raison. Mais il aurait pu quand même lui dire ce qui l'attendait.

« En tout cas tu as fait beaucoup d'effet à ma mère.

- Tu me diras quand parce que je n'ai pas vu de réactions apparente sauf quand elle a à peine sourit.

- Tu n'es pas une Malfoy, tu ne peux pas voir. Allez viens on y va. »

Ils transplanèrent devant la demeure. À peine avaient-ils ouvert la porte :

« Oh non ! On ne s'est pas changés. Murmura Hermione.

- Tu te sens tellement bien dedans que tu as oublié que tu portais la robe. Plaisanta Draco.

- Demi-tour.

- Hermione ! S'étonna sa mère.

- Maman. »

Fichu !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Hermione. »

Elle remarqua qu'elle était avec Wendy, Clara et sa grand-mère.

« Où as-tu eu cette robe ? Questionna Wendy en s'approchant. Elle est magnifique et tu ne portes pas cela d'habitude.

- C'est…

- Son uniforme. Finit Draco.

- D'habitude les uniformes ne sont pas comme ça. Répliqua aussitôt Clara. »

Elle lançait à Hermione des regards assassins.

« Nous ne sommes pas dans une simple école, nous. Répliqua Hermione. Je ne sais pas comment était ton uniforme mais nous ils sont différents, comme tu peux le voir.

- Et pourquoi le portez-vous ? Il me semble que votre rentrée et dans un mois et demi.

- Clara arrête de les embêter avec tes questions. Mais Hermione tu as été chez le coiffeur ! »

Un enfer, c'est le mot qui venait à la bouche de Hermione. Elle envoya un regard à Malfoy…il était parti.

« Je peux aller me changer ? Pour me mettre à l'aise. »

Les femmes acquiescèrent, sauf Clara qui toujours en retrait tuait Hermione du regard sans trop de difficulté.

« Hermione ? »

C'est pas vrai !

« Oui. »

Elle fit face à Chris qui pour une fois était seul. Il la regarda de haut en bas :

« Tu es magnifique !

- Merci. Répondit-elle tout en rougissant.

- Pourquoi es-tu habillé ainsi ?

- C'est compliqué mais bon…

- Ca me fait penser à…non rien. Réfléchissait-il à haute voix.

- Je vais me changer. A tout à l'heure. »

Elle regagna sa chambre où Malfoy l'attendait.

« Tu me le paieras.

- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé d'aide. Je te laisse te changer, j'étais venu te déposer tes coffrets si tu veux savoir. »

Il la laissa se changer pour en faire de même :

« Malfoy ?

- Oui.

- Alors comment me trouves-tu ? »

Il fronça ses sourcils.

« Un juste retour des choses puisque tu m'as posé la même question. »

Avant de fermer la porte il dit :

« C'est mieux qu'avant. »


	8. Une sangdebourbe chez les sangspurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Vous allez me dire oui ca fait un bye qu'il n'y a pas eu de fic, raison toute simple, j'ai un nouveau pc qui a accès à internet et pas l'ancien, du coup pour poster c'est comique (explication confuse je sais) lol

Je vous laisse lire la suite

bsxxx

**Chapitre 8 : Une sang-de-bourbe chez les sangs-purs ?**

Hermione se changea rapidement optant pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus pratique. Elle attacha ses cheveux pour être plus tranquille. Puis d'un coup de baguette elle ouvrit le coffret des robes pour ranger celle qu'elle avait à peine porté. Elle le rétrécit et ses yeux se posèrent sur le « livret », Hermione finit par l'ouvrir et le feuilleta, il y avait de nombreuses coiffures toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres. Ensuite elle lut les instructions beauté de Madame Malfoy, elle devait s'appliquer toutes sortes de baumes, de crèmes etc. et cela le matin et le soir. Sa curiosité la poussa à ouvrir les derniers coffrets, le premier où il y avait les crèmes, le deuxième où il y avait le maquillage et enfin le dernier où il y avait les bijoux. Elle fut émerveillée par les produits de beauté et encore plus par les bijoux. Quand elle se décida à descendre une heure s'était passée. Elle croisa Chris :

« Dis donc t'en mets du temps pour te changer.

- Je rangeais un peu.

- En tout cas cette robe t'allait très bien.

- Merci.

- Au fait Olivia te cherche, elle a déjà trouvé Draco. Je crois qu'ils jouent à la poupée. »

Hermione pouffa de rire.

« Alors c'était bien le shopping ?

- Épuisant, en plus je déteste ça.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça alors ?

- C'est compliqué.

- Tu m'expliqueras plus tard.

- Chris. Appela une voix aiguë.

- Je crois que ta future femme t'appelle. Informa Hermione.

- Je crois que j'ai entendu. S'amusa-t-il…Bon je crois que je vais la rejoindre. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et partit en direction opposée. Hermione soupira Clara ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, elle aimait beaucoup Chris et le fait qu'il perde son temps avec sa cousine l'agaçait au plus au point. Mais Chris n'avait jamais voulu aborder ce sujet avec elle. Hermione se rappela tout à coup que sa petite cousine l'attendait. Elle passa par la cuisine pour piquer un fruit et rejoignit sa famille installée dans le grand salon. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil la tête en arrière, elle ferma les yeux mais ne put s'endormir…peut-être à cause du poids sur elle.

« Mione…tu dors ?

- Oui.

- D'accord. »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Olivia.

« Je t'aimeuh. Fit Olivia en passant ses petits bras autour du cou de Hermione.

- Moi aussi. »

Hermione resserra son étreinte. Finalement elle s'installa mieux dans le fauteuil et s'endormit comme sa petite cousine toujours dans ses bras. Tout le monde fut attendri par la scène sauf peut-être…Clara.

« Elle fait tout pour se rendre intéressante. Murmura Clara.

- Clara. S'exaspéra Chris. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil au couple juste à coté de lui, Chris roula des yeux et soupira. Draco se leva alla dans la cuisine, prit une grosse part de gâteau et alla dans sa chambre. Il ne mangea pas et s'endormit assez tôt. Draco esquissa un sourire, Granger, le lendemain matin avait fait les soins que sa mère lui avait conseillé. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, voulant voir si la Gryffondor allait s'énerver ou pas. Elle n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux montrant ainsi de belles boucles que tout le monde put voir.

« Hermione passe une journée avec toi, et tu arrives à l'emmener chez le coiffeur…comment tu fais ? Questionna Fanny.

- C'est mon secret. Répliqua-t-il mystérieusement. »

Fanny soupira, Draco ne put que rouler des yeux : avec les trois cousines de Granger il parvenait à tout, il les draguait en ne faisant presque rien, c'était presque trop facile…rectification c'était trop facile. Granger semblait agacée par les compliments qu'on lui faisait, il avait envie de s'amuser un peu.

« Dis moi Granger, il me semble que ma mère avait dit qu'il fallait que tu fasses attention à ce que tu mangeais. Non ? Souffla-t-il.

- Oui et alors ? »

Draco prit la part de gâteau que Hermione avait dans les mains et en croqua un bout. Elle lui envoya un regard assassin. Il la contourna et allait partir quand il se rappela de quelque chose. Alors il lui murmura près de son oreille.

« Ce soir, dans ta chambre en talon pour une leçon de danse…délicieux le gâteau. Tiens si tu as faim… Finit-il par dire en lui donnant une pomme. »

Fier de lui, il se mit dans un coin de la salle. Bien qu'il parlait avec tout le monde, il aimait garder un certains éloignement avec les autres…surtout avec les moldus. Alors il commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire le soir même. Il croqua un bout de gâteau tout en réfléchissant.

« Co !

- Oui.

- Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

- On vient de jouer. Fit-il en soupirant.

- Tô plait.

- A quoi veux-tu jouer ?

- Je sais pas. »

Le plus naturellement du monde elle monta sur ses genoux.

« Dis tu reviendras ?

- Je ne sais pas Olivia. »

La petite mit ses bras autour du cou de Draco.

« Je t'aime beaucoup, comme Chris. »

Draco répondit par un sourire.

« Bon d'accord on joue jusqu'à ce que l'on mange mais après tu joueras avec Chris parce qu'avec Hermione on doit…on doit…faire nos devoirs. »

La petite fille poussa un cri de joie :

« On peut se déguiser ?

- Encore ?…Bon ok mais si Hermione, Chris et toi vous vous déguisez. »

La petite sauta des genoux de Draco et courut voir les autres. Chris accepta tout de suite, Granger lui lança en premier un regard accusateur avant d'accepter. Finalement se furent tous les cousins qui se retrouvèrent dans le grenier, cherchant n'importe quel bout de tissu permettant de faire une robe, un pantalon, un tablier, un chapeau et n'importe quel objet pour inventer une épée, imaginer une couronne…

« Je suis le fantôme du manoir. Fit Yann sous un vieux drap plus gris que blanc.

- Attends il te manque quelque chose pour faire des chaînes. Fit Peter. »

Bizarrement à cet instant Hermione et Malfoy se regardèrent, Hermione était amusée Malfoy était surpris…quoique stoïque pour les autres, aucun fantôme à Poudlard n'était ainsi.

« Regardez moi je suis Morgane la sorcière qui vient vous jeter des sorts quand vous dormirez. Siffla Fanny vêtue d'un semblant de robe noire avec un chapeau et un bout de bois en guise de balai. »

Une nouvelle fois le duo se regarda, les sorciers n'étaient pas ainsi, Draco eut comme un élan de dégout intérieur, ils les tournaient en ridicule, il détestait ça. Si Granger s'en amusait, Draco ne montra rien à son dégout. Hermione aida Olivia à se vêtir du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'une robe bien trop longue pour elle.

« Dis-moi. Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. »

Hermione sursauta mais continua d'habiller la petite tandis qu'elle sentait son souffle.

« Ils croient réellement que les fantômes et les sorciers sont ainsi ? »

Elle acquiesça. Il sentit un frisson de dégout monter en lui.

« Ils t'ont vu au réveil au moins ?

- Très drôle Malfoy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je j'expliquerai ce soir.

- D'accord. Alors en quoi vas-tu te déguiser ?

- Tu verras, mais je dépêcherai si j'étais toi, il y a peu de déguisement pour les garçons. »

Malfoy s'éloigna de Hermione qui finit d'aider sa cousine, puis elle chercha la robe qu'elle avait cachée l'année précédente.

« Hermione que fais-tu là-bas ? Questionna Clark.

- Je cherche une robe. »

Quand elle l'eut trouvé elle l'enfila, elle retrouva aussi une longue cape noire qu'elle aimait mettre. Hermione avait peut-être un peu chaud mais c'était supportable.

« Si on dansait ? Proposa Peter. »

Hermione le maudit intérieurement déjà qu'elle devait danser le soir avec Malfoy.

« Oh oui ! S'écria la petite toute excitée. »

Oh non !

« Je danse avec…Co. »

Hermione explosa de rire face à la jalousie de Fanny, Justine et Marie pour une fillette de même pas quatre ans.

« Hermione veux-tu danser avec moi ?

- Avec joie. »

Elle valsa avec Chris tandis que Draco portait Olivia qui riait aux éclats. Peter et Yann dansèrent ensemble exagérant un couple amoureux.

« Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. S'amusa Fanny. »

Draco changea plusieurs fois de cavalières et de cavaliers. Danser avec des autres garçons, il trouvait ça puéril mais ne put rien faire contre.

« Comme on se retrouve !

- Oui.

- Mais ce n'est que ce soir la leçon de danse.

- Très drôle !

- Il va y avoir du travail.

- Ferme-la. »

Ils en restèrent là. Enfin pour le moment puisque quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Granger puisque cette dernière n'avait pas dénié le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

« Ca fait dix minutes que je t'attends pour que l'on puisse… »

Il cessa sa phrase en voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule :

« Tu l'attendais pour…Incita Yann.

- Oui. Nous voudrions savoir. Fit Clark.

- Nous devions faire nos devoirs dans ma chambre.

- Pourquoi dans ta chambre ? Demanda Fanny.

- Je n'en sais rien c'est Hermione qui l'a proposé. »

Granger plissa ses yeux.

« Si vous voulez savoir, nous avons un devoir en commun à faire.

- Comme c'est mignon. Fit Tom. Ils inventent des excuses pour se voir.

- Mais non. S'exaspéra Hermione. »

Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi les cousins de la Gryffondor étaient présents au moment où Draco et elle devaient se retrouver.

« Comment se fait-il que vous le fassiez maintenant, après tout il vous reste un mois. Fit Peter.

- Pet' tu connais Hermione elle veut toujours que ce soit parfait donc elle s'y prend le plutôt possible. Je te plains Draco.

- Moi aussi. Répliqua Draco.

- Bon, on va vous laisser. Fit Fanny. »

Elle avait un regard soupçonneux et jaloux ce qui fit sourire Draco.

« Au fait où sont tes livres Draco ?

- Dans ma chambre puisque je cherchais Hermione. »

Draco sortit avec tous les cousins, prit ses livres posa un sort dessus et retourna dans la chambre de Granger qui ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Bon on commence ?

- Va falloir un jour ou l'autre. »

Draco se mit au milieu de la chambre, elle s'approcha de lui.

« Finalement on va commencer par des cours de marche. Granger tu ne sais pas marcher avec des talons.

- Parce que toi tu sais ?

- Un Lord sait tout.

- Bah voyons.

- Imagine que tu marches sur une ligne blanche. »

Draco s'assit sur le lit tandis que Granger marchait sur sa ligne imaginaire.

« Ne regarde pas tes pieds ! Lève la tête même si t'es une miss-je-sais-tout elle ne doit pas être si lourde ! Ne balance autant tes bras tu n'es pas une gamine qui cherche son équilibre ! Redresse-toi si tu ne veux pas avoir une bosse à la place du dos ! »

Il essayait de l'énerver…c'était à vrai dire très facile de le deviner.

« Cache tes émotions je vois très bien que tu t'énerves.

- Il y a une différence entre ce que tu veux et ce que tu vois. Fit-elle simplement. »

Elle lui lança un regard provoquant. Draco ne fit rien.

« Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, fais attention à tes pas.

- Ils sont parfaits mes pas, n'essayes pas de me déstabiliser tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Nous allons voir ça, mets-toi en place nous allons danser. »

Un petit tour de magie plus tard de la part de Malfoy :

« Bien que je sois beau, n'exagère pas.

- Malfoy, ne commence pas à parler par énigme, tes pieds pourraient en souffrir. »

Il ne dit rien pendant un certains temps puis :

« J'ai envie de gâteau, donc on va se dépêcher. Tu es trop proche, tu dois garder une bonne distance entre ton cavalier et toi. »

Il s'écarta de plusieurs centimètres, releva avec son index la tête de Granger qui regardait ce que faisait Malfoy.

« Tu regardes toujours ton cavalier dans les yeux. »

Il plaça les mains de la jeune femme.

« Tes mains seront toujours à cet endroit là pour cette danse-là.

- Ok ! »

Draco apprit à sa cavalière tous les pas de la danse, qu'elle retint avec facilité apparemment.

« Il te reste six autres danses à apprendre. On continue ou serais-tu trop fatiguée ?

- Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité.

- Juste pour te dire, cette danse était la plus simple. »

Hermione ne lui avouerait pas mais Malfoy était plutôt professionnel malgré ses réflexions.

« Applique-toi Granger ! J'ai pas envie d'être la risée des soirées parce que tu ne sais pas danser. »

Il exagérait un peu, Granger se débrouillait assez bien. Finalement ils allèrent se coucher tard, mais elle avait appris la moitié des danses.

« Bon ça suffit pour ce soir. Fit Draco. »

Ainsi tous les soirs, les deux ennemis se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre. À chaque fois quelque chose changeait, Hermione était vêtue d'une robe, puis Draco fut lui aussi vêtu d'une robe de soirée. Bref elle savait danser comme si cela avait été une vraie soirée. Ainsi, le samedi, ils préparèrent leur malle pour pouvoir rejoindre le manoir des Malfoy, cependant les au revoirs furent un peu trop long et Draco se rendit compte qu'ils allaient être en retard.

« Granger dépêche-toi on va être en retard. »

Elle acquiesça et ils transplanèrent. Hermione fut émerveillée par ce qu'elle découvrit, elle n'avait pas imaginé le Malfoy's Manoir ainsi. Elle qui l'imaginait froid se trompait lourdement, en effet, il était luxueux, verdoyant…

« Granger !

- Oui ? Excuse-moi mais pour dire vrai je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

- Tu t'attendais à quelque chose de froid et sans vie ?

- Un peu. »

Il esquissa un sourire.

« Tu me suis ?

- Oui.

- Mon père est absent pour l'après-midi, ma mère est ici, ainsi tu pourras lui demander conseil pour ce soir.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous avons une soirée caritative.

- Tu comptais me prévenir quand ?

- Euh…maintenant ?

- Dis-moi Malfoy je crois que tu as trop traîné avec mes cousins.

- Je n'ai rien demandé. Répliqua-t-il froidement.

- C'était un peu un compliment…Ce n'est pas un paon que je vois là-bas ?

- Si. »

Impressionnée était un euphémisme, Hermione était ébahie, captivée par tout ce qui l'entourait. Il n'eut pas le besoin d'ouvrir la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

« Pose ta malle, les elfes vont s'en occuper. »

Hermione obéit bien qu'elle soit réticente à l'idée de faire travailler les elfes.

« Miss Granger. »

Hermione inclina légèrement la tête, Narcissa Malfoy en fit de même.

« Madame Malfoy.

- Je vois que vous n'avez rien oublié de ce que je vous ai dit. Draco tu n'es pas ponctuel aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute c'est ma famille qui nous a retardés, je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien. Il nous reste un peu moins de deux heures pour nous préparer. Miss veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. Draco attends-moi dans le petit salon. »

Draco les laissa partir, il alla là où sa mère lui avait demandé d'aller, claqua des doigts et un elfe apparut :

« Sers-moi un whisky pur feu. »

L'elfe disparut et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard.

« Maître. »

Il prit le verre. Draco s'installa négligemment sur un des fauteuils du petit salon, de façon à ce qu'une de ses jambes soit sur l'accoudoir et son bras sur le dossier. Il respira un bon coup…il était chez lui…il aurait put dire enfin.

« Draco voyons, il ne me semble pas t'avoir appris à t'asseoir ainsi. »

Draco reprit une posture convenable :

« Tu te doutes bien que tu devras être son cavalier pendant les deux mois qui vont arriver.

- Oui.

- Es-tu content d'être rentré ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je suppose que de vivre dans une maison de quelques pièces ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Répliqua Lucius Malfoy qui venait de faire son entrée.

- Je ne vis pas chez elle, mais chez ses grands-parents.

- Ils n'ont même pas assez d'argent pour avoir leur demeure, navrant. Moi qui pensais que les Weasley touchaient le fond, mais je me suis trompé lourdement.

- Non père ce n'est pas pour cela. Tous les ans leur famille a une tradition, pour les vacances d'été ils se réunissent tous au manoir de ses grands-parents.

- Manoir dis-tu. Est-il plus grand que le notre ?

- Non il est plus petit.

- Je vois.

- Draco va te préparer nous allons être en retard. Fit sa mère.

- Oui j'y vais.

- Miss Granger est dans la chambre juste en face de la tienne, tu iras la chercher pour 18h15.

- Bien. »

Draco retourna dans sa chambre, il prit un bon bain et s'habilla tranquillement, il plaqua ses cheveux en arrière et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir : il portait une robe de sorcier noire. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre juste en face à 18h00.

« Oui. »

Draco entra et découvrit Granger toujours assise devant sa coiffeuse entrain d'enfiler ses chaussures.

« J'ai fini.

- Je n'ai rien dit. »

Elle se leva et lui fit enfin face. Granger était méconnaissable, ses cheveux bouclés étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, elle était légèrement maquillée: ses yeux éclaircis et sa bouche mise en valeur tout comme son teint. Sa robe bleue comportait une cape munie d'un grand col qui lui arrivait à hauteur des oreilles et de grandes manches évasées, ce qui lui donnait un air noble, la robe en elle-même était une robe-bustier elle était plutôt moulante au-dessus de ses hanches et évasée au niveau de ses jambes, la robe faisait d'elle une femme.

« On y va ?

- Oh…oui ! Répliqua-t-elle. »

Ils descendirent cote à cote, Draco capta le regard de ses parents qui étaient pour ainsi dire très différents.

« Nous y allons ? Questionna sèchement son père. »

Granger était statique tandis que sa mère prenait le bras de son mari.

« Draco. Incita Narcissa.

- Oui mère. »

Il tendit son bras à la jeune femme qui fut surpris de son geste.


	9. Un couple surprenant

Bonne année bonne santé et tout ce qu'on peut vous souhaiter de positif !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^

C'est l'heure du bal

N'oubliez pas les reviewwsssss ^^

bsxxx

**Chapitre 9 : Un couple surprenant !**

Hermione put découvrir un grand manoir bien que plus petit que celui des Malfoy. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait Hermione devenait une autre. Les parents du Serpentard les devançaient de plusieurs pas, Hermione ne préférait même pas parler avec son cavalier et elle ne savait pas pourquoi…elle n'avait peut-être pas envie d'entendre une réplique ou une moquerie après tout pour une fois elle ne savait rien de ce monde. Plusieurs couples arrivaient en même temps qu'eux.

« Ron ? Murmura Hermione.

- Quoi ? Questionna Malfoy.

- Je crois que j'ai vu Ron.

- Weasley serait ici ? Tu es sûre ?

- Regarde. »

Hermione lui montra discrètement un jeune homme roux qui leur tournait de dos accompagné d'une jeune fille brune.

« C'est Pansy. Remarqua Malfoy.

- Allons-y.

- Nous irons les voir tout à l'heure d'abord nous devons rester avec mes parents.

- Bien. »

Hermione acquiesça, ils entrèrent dans la demeure, plusieurs couples se tournèrent et une rumeur commença à se répandre dans la salle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Souffla Hermione sans bouger les lèvres.

- C'est la première fois qu'ils te voient. Murmura-t-il. »

Malfoy était impressionné par sa cavalière, elle ne montrait pas d'émotion sans que son visage soit froid. Il se doutait qu'elle ne passerait pas inaperçue. Bien entendu ses parents commencèrent à converser avec d'autres couples :

« Quel plaisir de vous voir. S'exclama un homme d'âge mûr. »

Draco écoutait toutes les politesses que ses parents et les Harper échangeaient.

« Je vois que votre fils vous a accompagné, avec une jeune femme.

- Je vous présente Hermione Granger. »

Elle amorça un geste qui termina en un semblant de baise-main, puis elle inclina la tête pour saluer Madame Harper. Draco regarda un instant sa mère, cette dernière tourna ses yeux vers son époux. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes avec leurs hôtes. Draco prit deux coupes de champagne, il en donna une à Granger qui le remercia en acquiesçant légèrement.

« Excusez-nous. Fit-il au bout d'un moment. »

Il tendit son bras à sa cavalière qui le prit sans un mot, il entendit des paroles :

« Cette jeune fille est vraiment charmante, n'est-ce pas Hyacinthe ?

- Oui, je trouve qu'ils forment un beau couple. De plus ses manières sont irréprochables, qui sont ses parents ? »

Draco ne réagit pas, il jeta un regard en biais à Granger qui décidément semblait tout faire pour que ce soit parfait. Il se dirigea vers un duo…du moins ils essayèrent :

« Draco. S'exclama un jeune homme.

- Orion. »

Orion Canigan était le fils héritier d'une famille de sang-pur qui tout comme les Malfoy était très puissante.

« Draco laisse-moi te présenter Alexine. »

Il approcha ses lèvres de la main de la cavalière d'Orion.

« Elle est américaine.

- Voici Hermione, elle est anglaise. Confia-t-il comme s'il lui disait un secret. »

Orion fit comme Draco.

« Tu as toujours préféré le charme des anglaises à celui des étrangères.

- Mais tu as du faire le tour du monde toi, au moins, une française, une espagnole, une allemande, une chinoise, une australienne, une italienne, une suédoise, une russe, une anglaise, une japonaise et bien sûr une américaine. »

La jeune fille à coté d'Orion s'outra aux paroles de Draco mais ne dit rien bien qu'une tension s'était créée aussi bien entre Draco et Orion et Orion et Alexine.

« Et toi alors ? Il me semble que tu venais à chaque fois avec une fille différente je ne sais plus à force, bizarrement elles étaient toutes anglaises mais allaient à Beauxbatons. »

Orion avait dit tout cela pour mettre en colère Granger qui s'en fichait pas mal à vrai dire.

« Alors toujours à Poudlard ? Cette école qui n'apprend qu'à tenir sa baguette à l'endroit.

- Eh oui ! Toi, je suppose que tu es toujours à Durmstrang ?

- La meilleure école qui soit. Dites moi Hermione à quelle école étudiez-vous ?

- J'étudie à Poudlard.

- Oh mais c'est que tu changes, les filles de Beauxbatons ne te plaisent plus ?

- Moi je viens de Salem. Interrompit Alexine. »

Hermione regardait la scène, elle ne disait rien sans que l'on interroge. Hermione s'était promise qu'elle ne devait pas faire le moindre faux pas, bien qu'ici présent elle ait eu envie de rire elle l'en montra rien et attendit patiemment de clore le sujet.

« Tes examens sont passés je suppose. Fit Orion.

- Oui, j'ai eu 190 sur 210.

- Comme moi. S'amusa Orion. Combien as-tu eu Alexine ?

- J'ai eu 130 sur 210.

- Vous avez vu, Dumbledore est présent. S'exclama Orion. »

Comme par magie le vieil homme s'approcha du quatuor.

« Professeur Dumbledore c'est un immense plaisir de vous rencontrer. Minauda Orion.

- Moi de même monsieur…

- Canigan, Orion Canigan.

- Monsieur Canigan.

- Nous parlions justement des examens. S'exclama Alexine.

- Oh. S'amusa le directeur qui jeta un regard à Hermione.

- Oui.

- Saviez-vous que cette année les examens ont été spéciaux ?

- Non. Firent les trois.

- Eh bien oui, cinq écoles plus Poudlard ont fait les mêmes examens. Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Poudlard, Salem, Casa Blanca, Tong-Pen.

- Vous voulez dire que nos examens sont équivalents. Dit Orion morose.

- Eh oui. Nous voulions voir quelle école aurait les meilleures résultats, une sorte de petit pari entre directeurs.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire quelle école a gagné ? Questionna Orion impatient.

- Je suis très fier de dire que c'est Poudlard. Il n'y a pas eu de tricherie si vous voulez savoir. Ajouta Dumbledore à l'intention d'Alexine. Les copies ont été ensorcelées et distribuées de façon aléatoire, elles se sont traduites et elles ont été corrigées par les professeurs des différentes écoles. C'est pour cela que vous avez eu une notation différente.

- Qui a eu la meilleure note ? Questionna Orion.

- Oh, ça je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, cela reste confidentiel sauf si la personne souhaite le divulguer.

- Est-elle au courant au moins ? Enchaîna-t-il.

- Oui, c'est écrit dans la lettre avec les notes. »

Un plateau de coupes de champagne arriva, Hermione croisa le regard de Dumbledore, avec tout le culot d'une Gryffondor…

« De combien est sa note ? Demanda Alexine.

- De 220 sur 210. Répliqua Hermione.

- C'est impossible et comment le saurais-tu ? Demanda la jeune américaine. »

Hermione prit une coupe et dit simplement :

« Oh mais c'est très simple, c'est moi qui ait eu la meilleure note, pas mal pour une école qui n'apprend à ses élèves qu'à tenir sa baguette à l'endroit…Santé ! »

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin et but une gorgée de la coupe qu'elle avait pris après l'avoir légèrement levé comme pour porter un toast. Elle croisa le regard de Malfoy qui roula des yeux mais il sourit. Elle avait eu les résultats quelques heures plutôt.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Oh mais c'est très simple miss, miss Granger a répondu à tout, sa copie était si détaillée que même les points bonus elle les a eu ce qui lui a permit d'avoir la meilleure note. Je vais vous laisser. Au fait félicitations à vous deux.

- Merci. Dirent Draco et Hermione.

- Oh je ne t'ai pas dit, Orion, nous avons été nommés préfets en chef de Poudlard. »

Orion fulminait, et Draco savait pourquoi : premièrement il n'avait pas réussi à avoir une meilleure note que lui, ensuite parce qu'il s'était fait battre par une fille, et pour finir parce que son école n'est pas la meilleure comme il le prétendait depuis tellement longtemps.

« Maintenant si tu veux bien nous laisser, nous voulions aller voir des personnes que nous connaissons. »

Draco tendit une nouvelle fois son bras à la Gryffondor qui avait reprit son sérieux.

« Jubilerais-tu Malfoy ?

- Un peu. S'amusa-t-il. Pour une fois je crois que je suis heureux d'être avec toi.

- Merci. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin près de leurs amis respectifs :

« Pansy. Fit Draco.

- Draco, mais que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que tu devais être chez cette…

- Nous avons changé notre organisation. Coupa Draco »

Draco remarqua que Granger expliquait à Weasley pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme à leur habitude.

« Comment se passent vos vacances ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est un enfer. Firent Pansy et Weasley. »

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent avec méchanceté.

« Et vous ? Questionna Pansy.

- Ca va. Répondirent Draco et Hermione en chœur. »

Hermione et lui se regardèrent sans expression.

« De toutes façons nous allons venir à plusieurs soirées. Fit remarquer Pansy.

- Comme nous. »

Hermione comprit ce que cela signifiait, mais ne dit rien.

« Hermione tu es différente. Remarqua Ron.

- Je t'expliquerai. Confia-t-elle.

- Ok.

- Granger nous allons bientôt passer à table.

- Bien. »

Hermione prit le bras du Serpentard sous les yeux hallucinés de Ron. Il la mena jusqu'à une table où plusieurs personnes étaient déjà assises. Malfoy lui tira la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir, l'homme qui devait être à coté d'elle n'était pas encore arrivé, elle espérait que ce soit une personne qu'elle connaissait et appréciait, pensant très fort à Ron. Le premier regard qu'elle posa sur la table fut pour les couverts et tout ce que cela impliquait.

« Quel coïncidence! S'amusa son nouveau voisin. »

Hermione détourna son regard de la table pour voir que Dumbledore était assis juste à coté d'elle.

« Professeur !

- Oui. Alors miss Granger comment se passe vos vacances avec monsieur Malfoy ?

- Plutôt bien, je m'attendais à pire. Avoua-t-elle.

- Bien, je me doutais que vous feriez tous les deux de votre mieux quand j'ai su que vous étiez ensemble. Mon intuition ne m'a pas trompé puisque vous êtes ici et que vous vous fondez dans le décor.

- Merci. »

Hermione se sentait moins seule grâce à la présence de son directeur qui lui redonnait confiance et elle remarqua que Ron était à la table d'à coté avec Orion et Alexine. Le repas se passa très bien, Granger ne faisait toujours pas de faux pas, d'ailleurs elle ne parlait presque pas. Draco ne s'en faisait pas pour elle sinon sa mère lui aurait fait une remarque. Puis ce fut la partie dansante de la soirée. Ses parents se levèrent, sa mère lui lança un regard :

« Gr…Hermione veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ? Se rattrapa Draco quand il vit le regard de Dumbledore posé sur lui.

- Oui. »

Elle se leva doucement et ensembles ils allèrent au milieu de la salle. Draco posa sa main sur la hanche de Granger et lui prit l'autre main, leurs corps à bonne distance, ils se regardaient :

« Ta mère aurait-elle une influence sur toi ? Questionna-t-elle doucement.

- Ma mère fait en sorte que tu te fondes dans le décor. Murmura-t-il. »

Mentalement il se fit une remarque qui le fit sourire, mais il reprit bien vite son sérieux. Il la fit tournoyer comme tous les autres autour d'eux.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile de paraître noble.

- Facile. Reprit-il. Ce n'est pas facile pour tout le monde, tu ne fais pas partie de ce monde tu n'as appris qu'une partie de ce que nous vivons. Ma mère t'a appris le minimum. »

Il essayait de l'énerver un peu pour voir si elle céderait :

« Ah oui ? Mais dis-moi, tout à l'heure avec les Harper qui a dit que j'avais de bonnes manières, des manières irréprochables ? Pas moi, mais une personne extérieure qui a crut que j'étais une noble. »

Un point pour elle.

« N'essaye pas de me faire enrager, tu n'y arriveras pas. Je ne ferai pas de faux pas et comme ça tu ne pourras pas me faire des remarques jusqu'à la prochaine soirée.

- Qui sera le 21.

- Si tôt ?

- Eh oui. Si j'ai bien compris ce que ma mère m'a dit, nous aurons en tout onze soirées étalées sur les deux mois. Nous serons obligés d'y aller même si nous sommes chez tes grands-parents.

- J'avais compris.

- Sans compter les dîners que nous aurons pendant que nous serons au manoir.

- Il faudra qu'on en parle. Finit par dire le jeune femme. »

Draco et elle dansèrent plusieurs danses plutôt sérieusement, ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup chacun pensant à quelque chose d'autre. Elle attendait avec impatience que la soirée se termine, il le savait. Quand ils se rassirent :

« Miss Granger c'est ça ? Questionna Madame Hederman.

- Oui.

- Serez-vous présente à notre soirée ? »

Granger regarda Draco qui acquiesça.

« Oui. »

La noble fut satisfaite apparemment. Hermione se demanda pourquoi personne ne lui demandait d'où elle venait, elle se douta que Madame Malfoy s'en était occupée, en tout cas elle avait fait bonne impression elle en était sûre. De plus des invités avaient du entendre la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Malfoy, Orion, Alexine et le professeur Dumbledore puisqu'elle avait entendu des mots comme « élève de Poudlard », « meilleure note », ou encore « 220/210 ». La soirée terminait, Hermione transplana au bras de Malfoy et cote à cote ils rejoignirent leur chambre respective.

« Alors Malfoy comment me suis-je débrouillée ?

- On a évité la catastrophe. »

En fermant la porte Hermione dit :

« Menteur. »

Elle ferma et la porte et soupira, finit…enfin ! La première chose qu'elle fit…retirer ses chaussures. Elle massa ses pieds endoloris qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de porter des talons, alors une soirée ce fut un enfer. Malgré l'heure tardive elle se fit couler un bain qui détendit tous les muscles du corps. Finalement elle alla se coucher après avoir réglé son réveil pour le matin.


	10. Un mois dans la peau d'une noble !

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Voici la suite de cette fic ^^ : Hermione est chez les Malfoy et elle passe sa première journée au manoir…

J'espère que ca vous plaira toujours autant.

Passez de bonnes vacances

N'oubliez pas les reviews svp ^^

Bonne journée

bsxxx

**Chapitre 10 : Un mois dans la peau d'une noble !**

Draco était avec ses parents pour le petit déjeuner qui ne commençait qu'une demi-heure plus tard.

« La soirée d'hier s'est plutôt bien déroulée.

- Par je ne sais quel miracle.

- Lucius, voyons, cette jeune femme a réussi là où tout le monde aurait échoué.

- N'exagère pas.

- Tout le monde nous a demandés qui était celle qui accompagnait Draco, sa famille et surtout ils ont vanté ses manières irréprochables.

- Qu'en penses-tu Draco ?

- Je pense que mère a raison.

- Elle aurait très bien pu nous ridiculiser. Reprit Narcissa.

- Typiquement Gryffondor.

- Justement depuis quelques années les Gryffondors et les Serpentards sont ennemis, elle aurait pu se venger. Elle ne l'a pas fait, elle nous a honorés.

- Honoré ? S'énerva Lucius. Nous l'honorons de l'héberger, de l'amener avec nous.

- Les Hederman lui ont demandé si elle venait à leur soirée, ce qu'ils n'ont jamais fait.

- Vous lui avez tout appris, elle a eu une semaine.

- Nous ne lui avons donné la base. Informa Draco.

- Draco tu es en train de vanter les mérites de cette fille qui est censée être ton ennemie.

- Elle l'est toujours mais j'ai passé toute une semaine avec elle et la soirée, je peux vous dire qu'elle n'a jamais fait un faux pas et qu'elle a tout fait pour tout apprendre. »

Même si tout cela l'avait fortement agacé.

« Mais c'est une sang…

- Cette jeune femme n'est peut-être pas une sang-pur et bien que je pense qu'ils nous sont inférieurs, elle n'a pas mérité que tu l'insultes. De plus elle est peut-être de sang-impur mais elle est aussi un atout.

- Et comment ? Questionna-t-il avec une certaine ironie dans la voix.

- Cette jeune femme est la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Si un jour Vous-Savez-Qui est détruit cette jeune femme peut nous être très utile même si sa naissance n'est pas pure. Sans oublier qu'elle est la meilleure élève de Poudlard, que sur cinq écoles en concours elle a eu la meilleure note ce qui lui promet un avenir brillant et prometteur qui peut nous être tout aussi utile. »

Cet argument fut de poids Draco en était conscient, il avait déjà réfléchi à tout cela avec sa mère, raisons pour lesquelles il gardait et devrait garder une bonne entente avec elle :

« Tu veux pousser Draco à la considérer comme une amie ?

- Elle croit que je m'investie, que je suis sincère, elle ne se doute pas un seul instant que je fais tout ça dans le seul but de me rapprocher. Et je lui ai fait croire que si elle se faisait remarquer tu me torturais. Sa naïveté m'étonnera toujours. Comment peut-elle penser que je puisse être ainsi sans arrière-pensée.

- Dans ce cas, si vous êtes si sûrs de vous, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Elle ne devrait pas tarder…si elle est ponctuelle.

- Elle le sera. »

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard elle arrivait; gênée, par ce silence cérémonieux.

« Vous êtes à l'heure Miss. Asseyez-vous je vous en pris. Draco. »

Il se leva fit le tour de la table et lui présenta la chaise. Vêtue d'une robe pourpre les cheveux détachés elle s'assit et fit un petit signe de tête au jeune homme pour le remercier. Le petit déjeuner fut silencieux jusqu'à ce que les deux Malfoy laissent Hermione et Madame Malfoy.

« Suivez-moi Miss.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Vous choisir une tenue. Cet après-midi nous allons chez les Thompson.

- Draco ne m'a rien dit.

- Draco ne viendra pas, il doit aller avec son père donc vous viendrez avec moi.

- J'espère que hier je ne vous ai pas posé de problèmes.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Draco vous aurait dit ce qu'il n'allait pas.

- Cependant je ne comprends pas quelque chose, je pensais qu'on allait me demander un lien de parenté avec une quelconque famille.

- Personne ne se doute que vous n'êtes de famille au sang-pur, mais nous n'avons pas dit que vous étiez de sang-pur. »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Revenons à nos hiboux. Cet après-midi nous serons en compagnie de femmes qui parleront des rumeurs qui circulent.

- Cela vous ennuierait-il ? Questionna Hermione.

- Un peu, ces femmes ne savent pas parler de choses intéressantes. »

Madame Malfoy s'assit dans le fauteuil dans la chambre de Hermione. Elle leva sa baguette et plusieurs robes défilèrent :

« Vous choisirez une de celles-ci.

- La parme ou la bleue. »

Madame Malfoy eut un petit sourire…en coin…pour changer…le même que son fils.

« Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Miss, il faut que vous ayez plus confiance en vous.

- J'essaierai.

- Vous devez y arriver. Le seul conseil que je puisse vous donner pour cet après-midi et de ne pas faire de remarque même si le sujet vous déplait, mais vous le verrez bien assez tôt. Restez près de moi et tout ira bien. »

Hermione ne dit rien. La femme qui était près d'elle commençait à gagner sa sympathie elle le sentait.

« Je dois vous dire Madame Malfoy que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer que vous puissiez m'aider.

- Les choses ne sont jamais comme nous les aurions imaginées. J'ai oublié de vous dire, tous les ans Draco participe à tous les galas et toutes les soirées, cette année ne pourra et ne devra pas faire exception, c'est pour quoi j'aimerai que vous soyez présente à toutes ces occasions même quand vous serez chez vos grands-parents.

- Bien.

- Je pense que monsieur Weasley y sera lui aussi ainsi que plusieurs de vos amis.

- Mais hier seul Ron était présent.

- Ne croyez pas que toute la noblesse est invitée à chaque fois, il y a ou non des affinités entre les familles. Nous sommes rares à être invités à toutes les soirées. »

Hermione ne savait plus trop quoi dire, Narcissa imposait le respect…un peu trop, et cela l'intimidait.

« Choisissez une robe et allez vous changer. »

Hermione regarda les deux robes puis finalement elle prit la bleue.

« Pourquoi avez-vous choisi la bleue ? Questionna-t-elle une fois que Hermione fut changée.

- La bleue est moins osée…enfin vous voyez, elle est plus adaptée pour le thé.

- Vous apprenez vite miss.

- Vous avez essayé de me tester.

- En effet, mais comme d'habitude vous vous en êtes sortie sans faute. Je vais vous laisser vous maquiller et vous coiffer. Le repas est servi à 13h. Cela vous permettra de visiter le manoir. »

Elle semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées.

« Mais n'allez pas dans les sous sols, vous vous perdriez. Moi-même je n'y vais que rarement. Si vous vous perdez appelez Dootsy, elle peut vous aider pour tout.

- Merci beaucoup. »

La Lady se leva élégamment, sa robe volant derrière elle. Hermione dépêcha de se coiffer et de se maquiller, enfila ses chaussures et sortit tranquillement. Elle pensait que le manoir était bien plus petit que cela, elle se trompait lourdement. En tout cas, par le plus grand hasard, elle trouva la bibliothèque. Elle fut ébahie, la bibliothèque devait être aussi importante que celle de Poudlard sans compter la réserve. Tous les livres étaient sur les murs. Elle faisait deux étages, Hermione était au premier étage, elle était sur une passerelle, un balcon, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une vue globale. Elle ferma la porte et remarqua que la porte était couverte de livres. Mais elle ne put l'ouvrir. Elle regarda un peu partout mais ne trouva pas d'escalier. Alors elle regarda les livres qu'elle contenait : il y avait de tout. Elle remarqua des livres plus vieux. La miss-je-sais-tout qu'elle était, curieuse de voir le livre n'eut pas le loisir de se pencher qu'un bout de la passerelle l'approcha du livre. Mais intriguée, elle pensa qu'elle voulait descendre ce que la passerelle fit.

« Tu t'amuses bien ?

- Tu es là depuis quand ?

- Depuis une demie-heure si tu veux savoir. »

Malfoy toujours installé dans un fauteuil, leva son regard du livre :

« Je savais que ton radar de livres t'amènerait ici.

- Tu m'attendais ?

- Non. Je lisais.

- Je pensais que tu étais avec ton père.

- Comme tu l'as dit, j'étais, et comme tu peux le voir je lis.

- Oh ! Mais désolé monseigneur ! »

Elle regarda tout au tour d'elle.

« Rechercherais-tu la sortie ? S'amusa-t-il.

- Je suppose que les portes sont comme à Poudlard.

- Tu sous-entends qu'elles bougent ? En effet.

- Mais figure toi que je ne cherchais pas la sortie, je regardais tous les livres que tu as.

- Impressionnée ?

- Un peu, je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez avoir autant de livres.

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes riches et nobles que nous sommes…

- Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire. Je suis impressionnée par le fait que vous ayez autant de livres qui sont si vieux. Je suis sûre que la plupart sont des pièces uniques.

- Ton coté miss-je-sais-tout revient au galop.

- La ferme ! Au moins moi je ne suis pas une fouine albinos ! Le taquina-t-elle.

- Arrête Granger, tu pourrais presque devenir vexante !

- Ce que tu as cessé d'être à force de me rabattre la même chose. Je peux emprunter des livres ?

- Il va falloir que tu t'occupes. Il y a un peu de tout, magie noire et blanche, potions, métamorphose, histoire de la magie, etc. etc. Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux…même la magie noire. »

Granger s'approchait des livres et les effleurait du bout des doigts :

« Vois-tu, pour moi il n'existe pas de magie noire. Fit-elle calmement…La magie est neutre enfin grise, sa couleur ne dépend que des actes de la personne qui en fait usage.

- On dirait que tu as étudié la question.

- Pas vraiment. Répliqua-t-elle doucement toujours entrain d'effleurer les livres. Pour moi je crois que ça a toujours été comme ça. J'essaye de ne pas juger une personne sur les simples apparences ou sur ce qu'elle veut montrer, mais parfois c'est dur. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie Draco écoutait son ennemie avec un tant soit peu d'attention.

« Que cherches-tu Granger ?

- Un livre.

- Sérieusement !

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai fini mes devoirs, je n'ai pas encore acheté les livres pour cette année…Quand irons-nous ?

- Dans une semaine. Granger pourrais-tu choisir un livre, tu m'agaces d'être débout. Et pourquoi touches-tu les livres ?

- Je ne sais pas c'est un tic, à chaque fois que je suis à la bibliothèque il faut que je touche les livres jusqu'à ce que j'en choisisse un.

- Oui, bah choisi vite parce que tu ne vas pas faire ça pour tous les livres, sinon demain tu y es encore.

- Laisse-moi faire ! »

Draco se replongea dans sa lecture, elle commençait à l'énerver à toujours tourner en rond, son petit jeu continua pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Puis finalement elle s'installa. Il jeta un coup d'œil au livre : la magie du sang. Il ne fit aucun commentaire pour ne pas gâcher le moment qui était complètement silencieux. Enfin !

« Draco, justement je te cherchais…Commença Lucius Malfoy.

- Oui père ?

- Je voulais te parler.

- Je vous suis. »

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux du livre pour sentir le regard assassin de Lucius Malfoy sur elle. Elle préféra ne pas bouger.

« Cette…fille a le don de m'énerver. Ragea son père. Et savoir que tu arrives à rester dans la même pièce qu'elle et que tu essayes de te rapprocher, c'est impensable.

- Vous savez, nous nous ignorons donc cela ne me gêne pas, si je lui réplique sans haine, elle ne se méfie pas.

- En plus elle touche nos livres…

- C'est moi qui l'en ai autorisé, Gryffondor qu'elle est, elle pourrait avoir envie de fouiner. Répliqua tranquillement Draco.

- Je vois que tu as réfléchi à la question.

- Un peu, mais à force de la supporter à Poudlard je sais ce dont elle est capable. Que vouliez-vous me dire ?

- Tu te souviens que le 4 août tu dois partir en mission.

- Oui père.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux t'accompagner, donc choisi bien la personne avec qui tu veux y aller.

- A qui pensez-vous ? Pour ma part j'élimine déjà Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson qui sont trop empotés.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, ils ne te mettraient que des bâtons dans les roues.

- Je pense à Blaise. On se connaît par cœur et j'ai pleine confiance en lui. »

Draco écoutait d'une oreille les conseils de son père, il savait très bien ce qu'il avait à faire aussi bien pour sa mission du mois prochain que pour l'après-midi. Mais son père pensait qu'il était un imbécile et que Draco ne savait pas quoi faire, donc il lui faisait part de ses précieux conseils. Finalement au détour d'un couloir, ils se séparèrent. Draco décida de faire un tour dans le manoir, ça lui arrivait quand il voulait réfléchir. Il recula à un moment : sa mère et Granger discutaient :

« Vous semblez très fier de votre fils.

- Oh ! Mais je le suis, il sait très bien ce qu'il doit faire et le fait à la perfection. Le seul point que je pourrais lui reprocher est qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Cependant quand il veut quelque chose qu'il ne peut avoir il fait tout pour. Draco est très compliqué, il déteste qu'on lui serve tout sur un plateau d'argent. »

Draco esquissa un sourire, sa mère le connaissait par cœur.

« Un peu comme vous miss.

- A la différence que personne ne me sert tout sur un plateau d'argent.

- Raison de plus pour lui de faire ses preuves. Vous savez il est très difficile pour les jeunes nobles de se faire une place, certains ne pensent pas à la réputation, à l'honneur de leur famille, alors ils dépensent sans compter, ils font la fête et jouissent de plaisir qui sont peu recommandable. Dans certaine famille, comme la notre, nous voulons une bonne réputation et nous faisons tout pour. Ainsi, cela nous permet d'avoir un pouvoir sur certaines décisions, légalement bien sûr, je vous rassure. La politique est un pouvoir bien trop grand et bien trop accessible aux imbéciles.

- Parlez-vous du ministre de la magie ?

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Il est vrai que je n'approuve pas sa politique. Je me demande si parfois il ne profite pas de sa situation.

- Ces politiciens n'ont pas la même prestance que leurs prédécesseurs, ils croient suivre leur exemple mais jamais ils parviendront à leur cheville. »

Granger buvait littéralement les paroles de sa mère. Draco sourit et roula des yeux :

« Je vous rejoins dans le petit salon.

- Bien. »

Sa mère attendit que la jeune femme disparaisse de sa vue :

« Draco, voyons !

- Je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser mère, mais je ne voulais pas interrompre votre conversation.

- C'est tout à ton honneur. S'amusa Narcissa.

- Pourquoi passer autant de temps avec elle ?

- Tu te souviens de la conversation que nous avons eu ?

- Vous essayez d'avoir sa sympathie ?

- Elle m'est sympathique ; mais il me faut plus, il faut que j'ai sa confiance.

- Je pense que vous l'avez.

- Elle n'est pas suffisante.

- Mère, je la connais, elle n'a complètement confiance que quand elle passe énormément de temps avec la personne et encore. Il faut qu'elle les considère comme sa famille.

- Tu la connais particulièrement bien, pour une personne qui se dit son ennemi.

- Je la connais depuis six ans bientôt sept.

- Mais tu ne l'as jamais autant côtoyer que ces dernières semaines et c'est là que tu as appris à la connaître.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Tu pourrais gagner bien plus vite sa confiance si tu le voulais.

- Mais vous savez ce que père en pense et je passe déjà assez de temps avec elle.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, il sait très bien que de toutes façons je ne fléchirais pas. Rejoins-la et parlez.

- Mais c'est comme si vous voulez que je l'épouse.

- Tu pourrais si tu le voulais. Sous-entendit sa mère.

- Bah voyons. Bon je vais lire un peu.

- Non. Fit-elle fermement. Rejoins-la, je vais voir ton père. »

Draco soupira, cette femme qu'était sa mère pouvait-être très autoritaire, elle restait une manipulatrice hors paire. Il ne fallait jamais être son ennemi. Il reconnaissait le charme de sa mère ce qui était sa plus redoutable arme.

« Bien, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me parler comme un enfant.

- Je suis une mère avant tout. »

Draco prit le chemin du petit salon :

« Ma mère va mettre plus de temps que prévue, elle m'a envoyé pour te tenir compagnie.

- Et tu obéis ?

- Je fais tout pour être un fils idéal.

- A tes dépends ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi à mes dépends ?

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas me comprendre. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire pour être un fils idéal.

- Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprendras jamais. »

Il était exaspéré.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être l'enfant unique d'une famille noble.

- Et toi tu sais ce que c'est d'être une sorcière dont les parents sont des moldus ? Répliqua-t-elle agacée. »

Ils avaient un point tous les deux. Hermione commença à rire.

« Je crois que Dumbledore a réussi son coup. Fit-elle.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- A ton avis pourquoi a-t-il mis en place ce projet ? Pour que chacun comprenne ce que l'autre vit.

- Si tu le dis. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Conseille-moi. »

Draco demanda deux verres, quand l'elfe revint il les prit et en tendit un à Granger.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Bois et tu verras. »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse une grimace puisque c'était un Whisky-pur-feu mélangé à une sorte de sirop.

« Hum. Délicieux ! Déjà je peux t'assurer qu'il y a du whisky. »

Draco rit tout en penchant sa tête en arrière.

« Moi qui pensais que tu allais trouver ça fort.

- Ne me sous-estime Malfoy. Pour ce qu'il y a en plus du whisky, je dirai quelque chose de sucrée et fruitée, ça adouci le goût du whisky.

- Ca reste un secret.

- Je te ferai goûter un cocktail quand nous serons chez mes grands-parents.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu verras. »

Hermione finit son verre :

« C'est vraiment délicieux !

- Un autre ?

- Il ne faut jamais abuser des bonnes choses. Déclara-t-elle simplement.

- Tu te prives trop, il faut savoir vivre.

- Nous n'avons pas la même conception de vivre. Tu préfères peut-être avoir tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur mais c'est s'y habituer, moi, je préfère me priver comme tu dis, mais j'apprécie ce que je vais boire par exemple.

- Nous avons chacun une manière de vivre différente.

- C'est bien mieux ainsi. »

Elle fit un grand sourire :

« C'est vrai, sans vouloir te vexer je ne me vois pas vivre dans un tel milieu et je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à rester un mois sans faire de bêtise.

- Nous verrons bien.

- Merci de me dire que je vais réussir. Répliqua Hermione.

- Et puis quoi encore ? J'attends la première occasion pour pouvoir me moquer de toi.

- Menteur. Si c'était le cas, tu ne t'appliquerais pas à ce que je réussisse tout…comme par exemple les danses. »

Hermione ne put ajouter quoique ce soit puisque Madame Malfoy arriva. Elles allèrent, une heure après manger, boire le thé, comme prévu.

« Miss Granger c'est ça ? Questionna une vieille dame aux allures austères.

- C'est cela Lady Anderson.

- On m'a déjà parlé de vous, il paraîtrait que vous avez eu la meilleure note aux examens.

- En effet.

- Votre famille doit-être fière de vous.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vu mes parents depuis que j'ai eu mes résultats.

- Vous ne leur avez pas envoyé de lettre ?

- Je préfère leur annoncer de vive voix, une lettre est bien trop impersonnelle pour ce genre d'annonce.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. »

La vieille dame but une gorgée de thé avec satisfaction. Hermione regarda Madame Malfoy qui était en pleine discussion avec une autre dame. Hermione ne montrait pas ses sentiments, elle restait près de Madame Malfoy et ne parlait que quand on lui posait des questions :

« Miss Granger, éclairez-moi quelle est votre relation avec le jeune monsieur Malfoy ? Une amie m'a dit que vous étiez fiancés.

- Nous sommes simplement des camarades de classe.

- Pourtant mon amie semblait bien informée, quel dommage.

- Navrée de vous décevoir.

- Savez-vous si quelqu'un pourrait avoir cette place tant convoitée ?

- Pour parler avec franchise, je ne sais pas. »

Cela agaça Hermione de devoir parler avec ces femmes qu'elle jugeait sans intérêt. Les questions que ces dernières lui posaient concernaient Draco, elle et…Harry Potter.

« Connaissez-vous Harry Potter ? Si je ne me trompe il a votre âge et il est à Poudlard. »

Hermione ne voulant pas être le centre d'intérêt ni y impliquer Harry :

« J'ai déjà parlé avec lui.

- Est-il aussi humble qu'on le prétend ?

- Il l'est, je vous l'assure.

- Pourtant toute cette gloire aurait pu faire penser qu'il serait orgueilleux. »

Quand Hermione et Madame Malfoy quittèrent leur hôte :

« Vous vous en êtes très bien sortie. Bien que vous jouiez un jeu dangereux.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous sous-entendez bien trop de choses, cela pourra un jour vous nuire, mais vous avez bien fait.

- Je ne voulais pas mêler Harry à cela.

- Il n'y aurait pas eu que monsieur Potter qui y serait mêlé, mais aussi vous. »

Hermione était surprise :

« Que croyez-vous ? Je sais que vous nous pensez mangemorts, ne dites pas le contraire. Cependant tout n'est pas blanc et noir et je sais que vous en avez conscience. Je vous prie miss, de bien vouloir réfléchir à ce que je vais vous dire. Vous pensez que nous sommes des mangemorts, soit, mais ne pensez pas que nous voulons forcément la chute de votre ami. »

Hermione prit une grande gifle à cet instant.


	11. Une alliance le temps d'un soir

Bonjour tout le monde,

Comme les reviews se font rare j'ai attendu mais bon, je ne vais pas attendre trop longtemps non plus mdr

Bon j'espère que la suite vous plaira

Reviews à volonté

Bonnes vacances

Bonne lecture

L.

**Chapitre 11 : Une alliance le temps d'un soir !**

Les jours passaient. Hermione fatiguait. Elle s'ennuyait. Pourtant elle parlait tous les jours avec Madame Malfoy et son fils, et elle passait une partie de son temps à lire. La vie de noble était très fatigante. En tout cas, un sentiment de confiance envers la mère de son ennemi se développait. Elle se confiait énormément à la Gryffondor. Le père par contre ne lui parlait pour ainsi dire jamais, ce qu'elle préférait. Le jour d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse arriva, le père et le fils allèrent d'un coté, et la mère avec Hermione de l'autre.

« Madame Malfoy j'ai déjà un uniforme.

- Je les ai vu mais il n'est pas du tout adapté ; trop informe. Vous pensez peut-être qu'en cachant vos formes cela paraîtra bien plus présentable ? »

Hermione se força d'accepter.

« Ne faites pas cette tête miss, si je dis ça c'est pour votre bien, un uniforme bien taillé et bien plus présentable. »

A présent, la jupe lui parvenait au dessus du genou, et le chemisier était bien plus cintré.

« Je comprends.

- Mais vous semblez en douter.

- J'ai l'impression de ressembler à ces filles qui ont leur uniforme très court.

- Vous êtes loin de cela, ne vous en faites pas, de plus cette tenue vous va bien mieux. »

Hermione en sortant de la boutique, elle put passer quelques instants avec ses amis :

« Ca va ?

- Je vais bien Harry.

- Tu as pourtant l'air fatigué. Reprit-il.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'être une noble puisse être si dur.

- Tu as l'air différente. Remarqua Ron.

- Je vous expliquerai par lettre, c'est bien trop long. Alors Harry, comment se passe ton séjour avec notre asiatique préférée.

- Je crois que je vais finir par me pendre. »

Cette réplique fit rire Ron et Hermione.

« Mademoiselle veut ci, mademoiselle veut ça !

- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois.

- Oui, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour sortir avec elle, elle n'était pas comme ça avant il me semble.

- Les gens changent. Récita Ron.

- Ah oui ! Alors comment va Pansy ? Je suppose que tu l'appelles Pansy après tout.

- Parkinson est un cas. Tu n'imagines même pas la famille, vous saviez qu'elle avait une grande sœur et un petit frère ? À trois ils sont pires que tout. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione et d'Harry de rire.

« Et toi Hermione ? Comment sont les Malfoy ? Demanda Harry.

- Madame Malfoy me conseille énormément pour ne pas que je fasse de faux pas, Malfoy, c'est Malfoy, et le père, on se parle pour ainsi dire jamais et c'est mieux ainsi.

- Fais bien attention à toi. Fit Ron. Ce sont des proches…

- Oui je sais, vous me manquez quand même. »

Ils l'enlacèrent :

« Je suis navrée de vous interrompre. Miss Granger, nous devons y aller.

- J'arrive Madame Malfoy.

- Tu as une soirée ?

- Quelle soirée ? Questionna Harry.

- Je t'expliquerai. Fit Ron.

- Oui, c'est pour ça je dois me préparer. Fit Hermione. »

Après s'être enlacé une dernière fois, le groupe se sépara. Toute fois, Hermione se sentit triste le soir mais bien entendu elle ne put rien montrer, elle essaya de penser que ces personnes qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas si ennuyeuses. Elle sourit plusieurs fois sincèrement quand Malfoy lui lança quelques répliques. Elle entendit encore plusieurs personnes qualifier ses manières d'irréprochables.

« Je vous félicite miss, hier vous n'avez pas fait un seul faux pas.

- Je dois vous avouer, Madame, que je ne pensais pas que vous seriez ainsi à mon égard. Fit Hermione.

- Vous savez, pour moi la naissance n'a pas de rapport avec la personne. Je ne vais pas mentir pour la simple et bonne raison que vous n'êtes pas une sang-pure. De plus je préfère pouvoir parler avec une personne intéressante même si elle n'est pas de sang-pur. Vous faites partie de ces personnes miss.

- J'en suis honorée.

- Tu peux, mère ne le dit que très rarement voir jamais.

- Draco, voyons, combien de fois t'ai-je dit que quand j'étais avec quelqu'un je ne voulais pas qu'on m'interrompe.

- Je suis désolé mère, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre ce que vous disiez alors que je passais pour rejoindre père.

- Alors rejoins-le, laisse-nous entre femmes.

- Bien mère. »

Sa mère porta de nouveau son attention sur sa tasse, Malfoy lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Draco s'il te plait.

- Oui mère. »

Il partit, Madame Malfoy eut un regard qui changeait…Hermione se dit que c'était impossible. Madame Malfoy ne montrait jamais rien…son fils non plus d'ailleurs.

« Une chose vous intrigue.

- Non, pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

- Ce n'était pas une question miss, voyez-vous bien que vous essayez de cacher vos émotions, vous ne parviendrez jamais à me les cacher.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, Madame, c'est vous qui me l'avez dit. Fit-elle avec un sourire. »

Madame Malfoy eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Dites-moi miss, que voudriez-vous faire après Poudlard ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je continuerai mes études. Peut-être médicomage, aurore, avocate, diplomate.

- Si ces vacances se passent bien pour nous et pour vous, nous pourrons appuyer votre candidature dans une école.

- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?

- Vous avez fait des efforts pour apprendre à vivre ici, pour pouvoir vous fondre dans le décor, il est normal que nous vous aidions en retour. Ainsi nous pourrions vous faire entrer dans les écoles les plus prestigieuses.

- Mais je ne pourrais jamais.

- Avec une bourse bien entendu. Cependant il faut savoir que toutes les écoles ne sont pas en Angleterre. L'école de médicomagie se trouve aux Etats-Unis, celle d'aurore avec celle d'histoire se trouve en France, celle de droit en Grèce, celle de diplomatie en Angleterre, et ainsi de suite.

- Je vois. Je suppose que Draco a déjà choisi.

- Oui, il veut faire des études de droit.

- Donc en Grèce. Cela ne vous gène pas qu'il parte aussi loin ?

- Bien sûr que non, cependant vous devez comprendre que s'il le voulait il pourrait reprendre les affaires de son père juste à la sortie de Poudlard.

- Et pourquoi ne fait-il pas cela ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il veut pouvoir avoir une influence sur le gouvernement. Nous pensons que les ministres qui sont élus ne sont pas compétents, Drago veut pouvoir changer la politique.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'intéressait à la politique.

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, miss. »

Une elfe apparut :

« Madame Malfoy, Jubby vient vous prévenir que Lady Carpenter et Lady sa fille arrivent.

- Bien, miss veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

- Je suis désolée de cette indiscrétion, mais qui sont ces dames ?

- Elles font parties de la noblesse, Lady Carpenter est très attachée au protocole, cependant sa fille ne parvient pas à se montrer à la hauteur. De plus, elle a un certains penchant pour Draco, sa mère le sait et en profite. C'est pourquoi elle vient à chaque fois que Draco est là.

- Je vois. Mais cela ne vous gène pas ?

- Chaque personne est libre de ses actes, Draco fait ce qu'il veut, s'il veut une relation avec cette jeune femme il peut.

- Vous n'attendez pas qu'il épouse une sang-pur ?

- Il y est contraint. »

Quand elles descendirent les dernières marches la porte s'ouvrit.

« Narcissa quel plaisir !

- Le plaisir est partagé. Je vois que Graziella vous a accompagnée.

- C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de venir ici.

- Laissez-moi, vous présenter Hermione Granger, elle est à Poudlard avec Draco. »

Hermione et Graziella furent légèrement en retrait mais Hermione entendit tout ce qu'elles disaient :

« J'ai entendu parler de cette jeune femme, on dit d'elle qu'elle a des manières irréprochables.

- Vous verrez bien. Nous allons passer au petit salon. »

Graziella la regarda, bizarrement Hermione savait qu'elles ne seraient pas de grandes amies. Elle était plutôt grande, brune aux yeux marrons. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil près de Madame Malfoy. Elle n'était pas du genre à se vanter, mais elle était bien plus élégante dans ses gestes que Graziella qui reçut un regard de la part de sa mère. Hermione ne dit pas un mot, elle écoutait attentivement tout ce que les deux dames disaient ainsi que Graziella.

« Nous n'avons pas vu Draco et Lucius.

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes avec Draco.

- Draco et moi sommes dans la même année, en effet. »

Premier point négatif pour Hermione.

« Graziella était à Beauxbâtons. Cette école est bien meilleure que Poudlard. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Draco n'est pas allé à Durmstrang.

- Voyez-vous Ondine, Poudlard, Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang, Tong-Pen, Casa Blanca et Salem ont passé des examens inhabituels. Ils ont eu les mêmes examens et figurez-vous que Poudlard a la première place. »

Madame Carpenter ne semblait pas heureuse d'apprendre cela.

« Miss Granger, ici présente, a eu la meilleure note. »

Les points négatifs s'accumulaient apparemment. Les deux Malfoy arrivèrent, ils saluèrent les deux femmes, Graziella ne quitta pas Malfoy des yeux. Draco lança un regard à Granger avec un petit sourire :

« Voulez-vous rester pour boire le thé avec nous ? Demanda Narcissa. Si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Bien sûr que non. Fit Madame Carpenter.

- Je ne peux pas rester. Je suis navré. Fit son père. Mais je pense que Draco peut rester avec vous. »

Son père semblait heureux de l'avoir mis dans cette position.

« Oui, avec joie. »

Il s'installa près de la Gryffondor au plus grand mécontentement de Graziella, de Lady Carpenter et de Granger. Il prit une tasse de thé :

« Nous parlions des examens. Fit Ondine. »

Draco se douta que Granger n'avait pas dû être appréciée pour cela…entre autres.

« Je vois.

- Je suppose que tu les as passé avec succès. Fit Graziella.

- Pas aussi bien qu'Hermione. »

Il essayait d'énerver la Gryffondor mais elle restait de marbre, dû moins en apparence, il savait qu'elle pouvait être soit amusée soit énervée. En tout cas, Ondine et sa fille purent trouver rapidement Granger antipathique, Draco s'en félicita. Sa mère lui lança un regard.

« Alors Graziella qu'allez-vous faire cette année ? Demanda sa mère.

- Oh ! Je vais continuer ce que je fais. »

Draco esquissa un sourire, Graziella ne faisait qu'une chose : rien. Forcément ce sourire, elle crut que c'était pour elle, alors Draco regarda sa voisine.

« Voulez-vous partager notre repas ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Non merci, Narcissa, nous ne voulons vous déranger.

- Ondine cela serait un plaisir.

- Alors que puis-je répondre à cela. »

Lucius arriva et il prit le bras de Narcissa et Ondine, Draco se leva et présenta son bras à Granger.

« Joues le jeu. Lui souffla-t-il.

- A voir. S'amusa-t-elle. Tu me devras quelque chose.

- Bien. »

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Draco. Il savait qu'il devrait répondre de ses actes mais pour l'instant il essayait de sauver sa peau. Ils allèrent dans la salle à manger, où il tira la chaise de la Gryffondor puis celle de l'invitée. Ainsi il y avait Narcissa et Lucius au bout de la table, Graziella et Ondine d'un coté et Granger et lui de l'autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil. Il comprit en un instant que Granger, plus que d'habitude essayait d'avoir des manières irréprochables à cause des deux femmes en face qui l'attendaient au tournant.

« Alors que veux-tu que je fasse ? Questionna-t-il une fois que les invitées furent parties.

- Je vais réfléchir.

- La volière est au dernier étage vers la droite.

- Merci. »

Malfoy savait qu'elle voulait envoyer une lettre à ses amis.

« Ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois sympa avec toi juste parce que nous avons fait la paix ce soir.

- La paix ? Non pas réellement, c'était une alliance, un accord…

- Un pacte ? Proposa-t-il.

- Parfaitement. »

Ils échangèrent un semblant de regard complice.

« Je vais me coucher.

- Tu ne tiens pas le rythme ? Questionna-t-il avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

- Les vacances pour moi c'est se coucher à l'heure que l'on veut mais c'est aussi se lever quand on veut.

- L'avenir sourit à ceux qui lèvent tôt.

- Fais d'affreux cauchemars Malfoy.

- Mais toi aussi Granger. »

Hermione profita des jours suivants pour entretenir une correspondance assez régulière avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. Cela lui fit énormément de bien et en même temps elle voulait tant les revoir et passer du temps avec eux. Un matin, alors qu'elle se baladait dans le manoir, elle ouvrit la porte du petit salon. Elle y trouva les parents de Malfoy s'embrasser. Elle se confondit en excuses et quitta la pièce. Elle préféra plutôt aller faire un tour dans le jardin. C'était étrange de voir Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy étroitement enlacés entrain de s'embrasser. Elle qui pensait que Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy avaient eu un mariage arrangé, peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle se promena tranquillement dans le parc qui ressemblait plus à un centre pour animaux exotiques, à la vue des paons, des faons et des autres animaux. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas cette famille. Hermione sentit une pression dans son dos, elle se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une licorne. Elle n'osa pas bouger de peur de l'effrayer. Elle levait la main doucement pour essayer de la caresser. La créature ne recula pas.

« Elle a été apprivoisée ! »

Hermione sursauta.

« J'ai l'impression que tu me suis.

- Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Une licorne est blessée j'ai dû faire venir un guérisseur. »

Hermione finit par caresser la créature, elle ne s'enfuit pas.

« Je croyais qu'il était interdit d'apprivoiser les licornes.

- A la différence que nous faisons cela pour repeupler les forêts.

- Comment cela ?

- Nous avons plusieurs femelles pour deux males, les licornes qui naissent sont remis en liberté. Le ministère approuve cette politique. Nous en gardons quand même pour pouvoir continuer.

- Pourquoi ne t'approches-tu pas ?

- Bien qu'elles aient été apprivoisées, elles n'approchent que les filles pures. Sous-entendit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je crois que si.

- Et de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas. »

Draco esquissa un sourire Granger ne savait plus où se mettre.

« En attendant tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, le mâle qui arrive derrière toi me montre que toi aussi tu es dans un certains sens pur.

- Tu te trompes, il me connaît depuis qu'il est né.

- Mais cette licorne aussi te connaît, si je ne m'abuse elle est plus jeune. »

Elle l'avait coincé et elle était fière d'elle.

« Laisse tomber Malfoy tout ce que tu me diras je le démonterai toujours.

- On verra ça. »

Granger lui fit un petit sourire qu'il trouva bien mystérieux ; il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Es-tu prêt ? Questionna Lucius Malfoy un soir.

- Oui père, je partirais demain matin après le petit déjeuner.

- Bien.

- Excusez-moi, mais où allons-nous ? Questionna Hermione.

- Vous n'irez nul part miss. Siffla Malfoy senior.

- Mais le professeur Dumbledore…

- Je me fiche de ce que le professeur Dumbledore a dit, Draco devra partir seul et vous l'attendrez ici, ce que Draco a à faire ne vous regarde en aucun cas. »

Hermione encaissa, bien qu'elle ait une folle envie de répondre. Les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches mais son visage ne laissa pas paraître ce qu'elle aurait voulu répondre. Elle mangea tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le chef de maison se retire. À cet instant là, elle se leva et rejoignit sa chambre.

« Je me fiche de ce que le professeur Dumbledore a dit. Imita Hermione. »

Énervé était un euphémisme, elle bouillonnait de rage. Elle retira les bijoux qu'elle portait :

« Pire que son fils.

- Merci du compliment. »

Hermione sursauta mais fit face à Malfoy, le regardant d'un air mauvais.

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit d'entrer. »

Elle alla dans sa salle de bain, il la suivit, Hermione le vit arriver et lui claqua la porte au nez.

« Tu permets, je me change. »

Finalement elle prit une longue douche, après tout, autant le faire patienter un peu. Elle allait devoir rester quelques voir plusieurs jours au Manoir Malfoy seule. Bref rien de plus plaisant, déjà qu'être ici était loin de l'être. Comme tous les soirs elle appliqua les crèmes et soignait ses cheveux. Quand elle ressortit, il était encore là, malheureusement pour elle, assis sur le fauteuil avec une posture désinvolte, un livre reposait sur ses cuisses et sa tête sur une de ses mains.

« Dis donc tu en mets du temps. »

Hermione attendait que le blond dise quelque chose, fasse quelque chose bref bouge. Un silence s'installa aucun des deux ne bougeait, Hermione était debout les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et Malfoy toujours assis.

« Je suppose que tu veux des explications.

- Non je veux que tu sortes.

- Il fallait le dire plutôt. »

Il se releva, une fois à la porte, il décida de se tourner vers Granger qui était toujours droite comme un piquet.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois y aller, j'en aurais pour trois jours minimum, une semaine au grand maximum.

- Mais tu fais ce que tu veux Malfoy. Tu aurais pu juste avoir la politesse de me prévenir pour que je puisse retourner chez moi. »

Il n'eut pas de réaction…comme d'habitude.

« J'aimerai aller me coucher. »

Hermione lui envoya un dernier regard, le jeune homme fit claquer la langue sur son palet produisant un son habituel. Il la quitta enfin ce qui lui permit de soupirer.


	12. Promesse

Généalogie :

Katy et Daniel sont les grands parents

Les enfants et les pièces rapportées ^^ sont :

Alexandrine et Josh : ils ont eu Clara Peter Yann, et Penny et Max ont eu Olivia

Wendy et Timothy : Fanny Justine Tom et Clark

Sam et David : Kevin Rupert Eric

Jonathan et Jessica : Victor Remi Charlie

Sarah et Patrick : Marie Blaise

Ralph et Jane : Hermione

**Chapitre 12 : Promesse !**

Hermione s'était retrouvée dans ce manoir seule avec les parents de Malfoy. Le problème était qu'elle se sentait encore moins à l'aise, elle n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'il puisse lui manquer. Heureusement que Madame Malfoy était là, elle discutait avec elle, plus que d'habitude, sinon Hermione faisait ses devoirs…enfin elle les approfondissait, les perfectionnait. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque. Un jour en sortant de la bibliothèque, elle atterrit dans les sous-sols, la porte de la bibliothèque se referma derrière elle et ne voulut pas s'ouvrir.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Cracha Malfoy.

- Je suis désolée monsieur mais je me suis égarée, la…

- Je croyais qu'une miss-je-sais-tout ne s'égarait jamais. Je me demande comment je peux supporter votre présence ici. Une sang-de-bourbe dans un lieu aussi pur. Vous n'êtes pas ici chez vous et vous ne le serez jamais, est-ce clair ?

- Dites-moi, monsieur Malfoy, on m'a toujours dit que quand on menaçait quelqu'un c'était parce que l'on se sentait menacé. Répliqua Hermione par instinct.

- Faites attention à ce que vous dites petite sotte. Je ne suis pas mon fils, je sais très bien qu'il ne vous rabaisse pas autant que je le voudrais. Je ne vois pas en quoi vous seriez une menace pour moi, vous n'êtes qu'un insecte que je vais m'empresser d'écraser quand vous serez sortie de Poudlard, tout comme vos amis : Potter et Weasley. Mais si vous continuez de m'énerver je vous jure que vous ne finirez pas votre séjour ici vivante.

- Vous croyez me faire peur ?

- Vous avez peur mais vous êtes trop Gryffondor pour l'avouer.

- Et vous, vous êtes bien trop Serpentard pour vous débarrasser de moi personnellement. »

Il sortit sa baguette et lui enfonça dans la peau du cou juste en dessous du menton. La respiration de Hermione se fit de plus en plus haletante, la baguette du sorcier l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai envi de vous lancer un sort.

- Vous ne le ferez pas, vous avez trop peur que je dise tout au Professeur Dumbledore.

- Personne ne vous croira.

- Il me croira et c'est le principal, il a plus d'influence que vous n'en aurez jamais… »

Malfoy la gifla avec une telle force qu'elle se mordit la lèvre. Hermione lui envoya un regard noir, jamais elle n'avait regardé une personne avec autant de haine, pas même son fils. Elle le vit nettoyer sa main avec un pan de sa cape.

« Vous croyez qu'en me giflant vous me ferez taire, vous venez juste de me montrer que j'ai raison.

- Doloris. Siffla-t-il. »

Hermione s'écroula sous la douleur qui était insoutenable, des milliers d'aiguilles semblaient rentrer dans sa peau. Elle ne voulait pas crier mais ne put se retenir très longtemps. Le sort dura longtemps beaucoup trop longtemps. Sa gorge était en feu, son corps endolori. Quand le sort fut arrêté :

« Je vous avais dit de vous taire. Cracha Malfoy. »

Il la laissa seule dans les couloirs. A bout de force elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle se réveilla le soleil se couchait tranquillement, le ciel était rose, violet, orange. Elle cligna des yeux, la lumière l'éblouissant. Elle était dans son lit…étrange, elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'être retournée dans sa chambre. Elle fit un mouvement qui la fit grimacer : elle était courbaturée, ses muscles la suppliaient de ne plus bouger. Elle se leva quand même pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bains. Elle remarqua que sa lèvre inférieure était gonflée et fendue, de plus elle avait un bleu sur la joue gauche, il ne l'avait pas raté ! Elle avait envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose mais elle n'était pas chez elle. Bien que tout appartenait aux Malfoy, jamais elle ne le ferait.

« Comment je vais cacher ça ? »

Elle maudit Dumbledore d'avoir eu cette idée, à cause de lui elle passait des vacances horribles, il lui restait à vivre 9 jours interminables dans un manoir qui était loin d'être accueillant. Elle se promit de toucher un mot de cette expérience à Dumbledore quand elle serait à Poudlard. Elle décida de prendre un bain pour permettre à ses muscles de se reposer. Cela lui fit beaucoup de bien. Elle regarda sa montre quand elle sortit de sa relaxation, elle avait raté le dîner. Tant pis de toute façon elle ne voulait pas voir le père de Malfoy et s'il était là, Malfoy non plus. Elle sortit du bain, s'enveloppa d'une douce et chaude serviette, essora rapidement sa chevelure, l'eau qui était restée dévaler les mèches brunes en gouttes pour glisser sur son dos ou sur sa poitrine et finissaient par s'échouer sur la serviette. Hermione retourna dans sa chambre où elle prit tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour pouvoir s'habiller, optant pour des habits moldus.

« Salut Granger ! »

Hermione sursauta et fit volte face, Malfoy était assis dans le fauteuil, elle était passée devant lui sans faire attention et évidemment il n'avait pas montré sa présence. Assis avec élégance et prestance, il avait un regard inexpressif, du moins il n'était ni froid ni chaleureux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'habite ici je te ferai remarquer.

- Dans ma chambre. Ajouta Hermione avec rancune.

- Oh ! J'ai frappé, mais comme tu n'as pas répondu je suis rentré et j'ai entendu du bruit dans la salle de bains. J'ai supposé que tu ne voulais pas me voir débarquer pendant ton bain alors je t'ai attendu.

- Tu permets que je mette des vêtements ? Ou tu veux aussi entrer dans la salle de bains ?

- Sans façon.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Attends un peu. »

Hermione s'arrêta, soupira et le regarda de biais comme depuis le début. Il s'approcha, le regard toujours aussi chaleureux, il prit le menton de Hermione entre ses doigts et tourna sa tête.

« Aurais-tu énervé mon père ? Questionna-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

- Tu permets je vais m'habiller.

- Deux secondes. »

Il l'attira vers lui, il observait son ecchymose de près :

« Pour le bleu je dois avoir ce qu'il faut mais ta lèvre…tu devras te maquiller. »

Hermione lui envoya un regard noir et alla dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte au passage. Elle s'habilla, se sécha les cheveux et les attacha rapidement. Quand elle ouvrit la porte Malfoy était juste derrière, il lui tendit aussitôt la fiole.

« Étales-en sur tout le bleu. »

Hermione lui prit des mains et marcha jusqu'au miroir, où elle appliqua avec douceur le baume. Faisant une grimace à chaque fois qu'elle appuyait trop fort.

« Un merci n'aurait pas fait de mal. »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

« M'en voudrais-tu ? Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, j'étais obligé d'y aller, mais…si tu m'en veux autant c'est qu'il…

- De quoi tu parles. Coupa Hermione agacée.

- Es-tu courbaturée ?

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? »

Il lui attrapa le bras et la fit tournoyer, Hermione ne put faire autrement que de grimacer.

« C'est donc vrai. »

Hermione se demandait bien comment il allait réagir.

« Maquille-toi on va faire un tour. Fit-il calmement. »

Hermione le regarda, étonnée, aller faire un tour ? Il n'allait pas voir son père pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Non ils allaient faire un tour.

« Je reviens. »

Draco la laissa dans la salle de bain, il claqua des doigts. Un elfe apparut, Draco lui dicta avec autorité tout ce qu'il voulait, ou ce dont il avait besoin. Comme à son habitude, l'elfe lui obéit. Puis disparut. Draco d'une démarche toujours aussi assurée alla quelques étages plus bas et y trouva ses parents :

« Père, mère.

- Draco ! Quand es-tu rentré ?

- Il y a plusieurs minutes, je suis allé me doucher.

- Bien. Ta mission s'est-elle bien passée ?

- Oui.

- Parfait.

- As-tu faim, Draco ? Questionna sa mère.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim pour le moment. J'ai croisé miss Granger. Fit-il.

- Elle n'est pas venue manger, est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Questionna sa mère. Je voulais justement monter la voir. Je n'étais pas là de l'après-midi, je n'ai pas pu lui tenir compagnie.

- Ce genre de personnes n'ont pas besoin d'avoir de la compagnie. Siffla son père.

- Peut-être mais ce genre de personnes peuvent-être utiles et les frapper et les torturer pourraient-être ennuyeux.

- Comment oses-tu me critiquer ? S'époumona Lucius.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça. Je n'oserai pas.

- Lucius nous avions dit que tu ne devais pas lui faire de mal. Nous avons besoin d'elle dans les prochaines années. Tu le sais.

- En tout cas, j'ai décidé de la ramener chez elle.

- Tu as raison. Fit Lucius. Il serait dommage qu'elle voit des choses que nous devons faire.

- J'irai avec elle. J'ai deux semaines à finir.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Fit Narcissa. Avec le professeur Dumbledore comme directeur, il vaut mieux que vous soyez ensemble pendant toutes vacances. Nous savons tous les trois qu'il sait toujours tout, cela pourrait nuire à Draco s'il décidait de lui retirer les postes qui lui ont été confiés. Quand partez-vous ?

- Je dois retourner dans ma chambre prendre quelques éléments et nous y allons.

- Bien, je vais voir miss Granger.

- Ne vous sentez pas obligée mère.

- J'y tiens.

- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous y accompagner. Au revoir père. »

Draco et sa mère montèrent les étages tranquillement :

« Tu as pris la bonne décision Draco, bien que cette jeune femme soit tout à fait à la hauteur, ton père reste bloqué sur ses idéaux. Il faut que cela change, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre cela surtout si cela doit nuie à nos projets.

- Je le sais. C'est pourquoi je l'amène chez elle.

- Est-elle choquée ?

- Je ne pense pas, elle a du connaître pire.

- Draco garde ton ironie s'il te plait.

- Elle a un bleu sur la joue et sa lèvre est fendue et gonflée.

- Lucius. Soupira Narcissa.

- Je crois qu'elle m'en veut en premier.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- J'ai omis de lui dire que j'avais une mission.

- Je la comprends, après tout elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle quelques jours. Draco voyons. Au lieu d'essayer de vous lancer des piques à tout bout de champs, tu aurais pu cette fois être plus courtois. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire maintenant.

- Oui mère. »

Elle laissa sa mère entrer dans la chambre de Granger, alors qu'il allait lui-même dans la sienne pour prendre les dernières affaires qu'il lui manquait dans ses poches. Il regarda une dernière fois sa chambre cherchant le moindre objet qu'il puisse prendre sachant qu'il ne reviendrait pas d'ici les prochaines vacances d'été. Puis Draco retourna dans la chambre de Granger, il la trouva dans la salle de bain, seule.

« T'es prête ?

- J'aimerai savoir en quel honneur nous allons faire un tour. »

Sa mère n'avait rien dit apparemment. Il reprit son menton entre ses doigts, elle avait fait du bon travail on ne voyait presque plus rien, enfin le bleu n'était visible que si le regard insistait sur la joue de la jeune femme, cependant son teint n'était en rien naturel comme elle le faisait d'habitude. La potion fonctionnait sur plusieurs jours mais le fond de teint couvrait ce qu'il restait, son rouge à lèvres masquait un peu de son gonflement.

« Viens. »

Elle le suivit à sa plus grande surprise sans rien dire. Arrivés dans le hall il attendait la question :

« Où va-t-on et pourquoi nos valises sont-elles faites ? »

Il ne répondit pas, rétrécit les valises et l'amena jusqu'aux grilles du manoir, où il lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent. Draco et elle atterrirent dans le jardin du manoir Granger.

« Merci. »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Draco.

« C'est rien. Je te l'avais promis. »

Il agrandit les valises et ils avançaient :

« J'espère que tu n'auras pas d'ennui à cause de moi. Fit Granger.

- Il aura oublié d'ici noël ou l'année prochaine. »

Ils continuèrent de marcher tranquillement :

« Tu n'es plus fâchée ?

- Non, tu as compensé ta bêtise.

- MA bêtise, c'est la meilleure. Répliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

- Si tu m'avais dit avant que tu t'en allais j'aurais pu venir ici et cela ne serait pas arrivé.

- Je te connais Granger si cela est arrivé c'est que tu as sûrement dû énerver mon père.

- Il m'a insulté de sang-de-bourbe…

- Mais je t'insultais aussi. Fit-il avec agacement.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose d'insulter et de menacer.

- Tu m'agaces Granger, tu as l'habitude de toujours tout ignorer et quand c'est mon père…

- J'ai l'habitude. Cracha-t-elle. C'est parce que j'ai l'habitude que je dois ignorer ? Reprit-elle. Mais si j'ai l'habitude comme tu dis, la faute à qui ? À toi ! Si nous n'avions pas dû vivre ensemble pendant les vacances, tu m'aurais insulté encore et encore pendant toute l'année. Ne dis pas le contraire tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Elle s'arrêta et posa sa valise :

« Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi d'ignorer ce qu'on me dit ? Tu crois que c'est facile d'être une fille de moldus dans ce monde ? Mais j'aime par dessus tous mes origines et je déteste que ça se retourne contre moi simplement parce que je suis différente. De plus, au lieu d'être ennemis on devrait-être amis, toi aussi tu es différent et je devrais te plaindre encore plus. Tu es né avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche et toi aussi tu dois prouver quelque chose, tu dois prouver que tu n'es pas un fils à papa qui roule sur l'or et qui se fiche de tout, tu dois montrer tes capacités. Et c'est pour cela que tu veux continuer tes études après. Tu crois quoi, moi aussi je pourrais t'insulter de fils à papa. »

Malfoy n'avait toujours pas de réaction, comme d'habitude. Hermione soupira et reprit son chemin.

« MIIIOOONNE ! Hurla Olivia. CCCOOOOO ! »

La petite sauta sur les deux jeunes adultes, alors que Tom et deux garçons que Draco ne connaissait pas courraient derrière elle. Ils devaient être aussi vieux que Tom.

« Hermione ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

- Oui.

- Tu ne devais pas arriver en fin de semaine ? Questionna Tom.

- Nous avons changé nos plans. Bon on va faire les présentations. Draco je te présente Blaise et Victor. Victor et Blaise voici Draco. »

Victor s'approcha de Draco et lui serra la main.

« Alors comme ça t'es le petit ami de Hermione.

- Tom ! Gronda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté ?

- Je ne suis pas le petit ami de Hermione, je suis un camarade de classe.

- Je vois. »

Il lança un regard à Tom qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-excusé.

« T'arrives juste à l'heure, on disait justement que ce soir on allait faire une soirée entre garçons. Fit Blaise.

- T'es invité bien sûr. Ajouta Tom.

- Merci. »

Draco était pour ainsi dire trop enchanté, il allait devoir passer une soirée avec des moldus. Il ne fit aucune remarque.

« Hermione tu es de plus en plus belle. Charma Victor en la faisant tournoyer. »

Il remarqua la douleur derrière son sourire.

« Oh ! Mais merci cher cousin. Ironisa-t-elle. »

Draco était étonné d'une telle complicité entre Granger et son cousin, elle qui restait un peu plus réservée avec les autres.

« Tu m'as manqué. Fit-elle en l'enlaçant.

- Toi aussi. Alors ton école ? Fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Ma dernière année.

- Profites-en bien. Au fait, il y a toujours ce garçon ?

- Oui ! Et toi ? Tu es toujours avec Aby ?

- Je l'ai quitté.

- Tu l'aimais tellement.

- Allez je t'aide pour ta malle.

- Merci. »

Draco prit Olivia dans ses bras puisqu'elle avait été délaissée par ses cousins.

« Tu m'as manqué Co. »

Elle lui fit un gros câlin.

« Ze peux venir avec toi ?

- Si tu veux. »

Il la posa à terre et commença à monter la malle, arrivés à l'étage, il mit la petite sur la malle qui s'amusait à jouer au « cow-boy », comme disait Tom. Il laissa la malle au milieu de sa chambre et dut reprendre le petit bout dans ses bras.

« Tu joues avec moi ?

- Si tu veux. »

C'était reparti ! Draco commençait à avoir faim, il ne pouvait pas s'amuser à courir après la petite sans rien avoir dans le ventre. Ainsi, ils traversèrent la demeure, saluant tout le monde par la même occasion.

« Aurais-tu faim ?

- Ne vous dérangez pas Madame Granger. »

La vieille dame prit sa petite fille dans ses bras.

« Et toi tu veux un dessert ?

- Ouiii !

- Tu vas appeler tout le monde ?

- Ouiii !

- Alors file.

- MAMAN PAPA TONTON NANA… »

La grand-mère rit :

« Puis-je vous aider ?

- Non non ! Tu restes un invité.

- Mais vous n'allez pas faire cela toute seule.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange comme dessert ? Questionnèrent Tom et Blaise. »

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, avec eux, tous les autres cousins, ainsi il y avait : Tom, Blaise, Yann, Peter, Clark, Remi et Charlie.

« Merci de vous porter volontaires pour mettre la table. »

Les garçons se frappèrent le front puis passèrent leur main sur le visage, il s'était fait avoir comme des débutants apparemment.

« Avec le sourire merci. »

Les garçons prirent chacun quelque chose avec un sourire exagéré alors que des rires retentissaient dans la salle, Draco entendit :

« Voici les dindons de la farce. »

Ou encore :

« Vous vous êtes faits avoir comme des bleus. »

Madame Granger se retourna :

« Vois-tu l'avantage d'une famille nombreuse ? S'amusa-t-elle. Cette cuisine est très pratique puisque comme il y a trois entrées, à chaque fois ils croient que d'autres se sont faits avoir, comme tu as pu le voir.

- Vous usez de ruses même face à vos petits-enfants ?

- Il le faut bien, tu sais la vie de grand-mère peut-être parfois épuisante, imagine mes 17 petits enfants qui ont moins de 10 ans, ils étaient éreintants. Heureusement que je les aime. Tu as fait connaissance avec les derniers.

- Oui.

- Tu as dû voir la complicité de Victor et Hermione.

- Un peu.

- Ils sont assez similaires. Ce sont les plus posés et ils aiment faire leur travail à la perfection. Bien que Victor se lâche plus pendant les vacances. Ils ont toujours été ensemble. Mais passons, tu dois avoir l'impression que je veux que tu saches tout de notre famille…Comment s'est passé votre séjour ?

- Plutôt bien.

- Vous avez pu voir ta famille ?

- Oui.

- J'espère qu'elle va bien.

- Mes parents vont bien. »

Ils allèrent dans la salle à manger où l'interrogatoire recommença. Heureusement que Chris le sauva plusieurs fois. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. En tout cas, il ne parla pas beaucoup avec Jessica et Jonathan qui le regardait avec défiance.

« Trois semaines chez toi et tu redeviens un glaçon. Se moqua Yann.

- Yann au lieu de dire des bêtises peux-tu me faire passer le lait ? Demanda Madame Granger.

- Oui mamie. »

Il mangea plusieurs parts de gâteau et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre où il lut tranquillement. Il repensa à sa mission, elle s'était bien passée mais cela restait relatif, il aurait préféré rester chez lui. Il résista une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir malgré une fatigue qui se faisait sentir d'heure en heure. C'était la pleine lune.


	13. Petite enquête

****Bonjour,

voila enfin la suite ^^ j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire

dsl pour l'attente entre les études, le boulot et l'oublie...je suis impardonnable -_-

sans attendre la suiteee

**Chapitre 13 : Petite enquête ?**

« Tu n'es pas venu à notre soirée entre garçons hier. Fit Éric.

- Non j'étais fatigué. Mentit-il. »

Ils commencèrent à manger. Victor et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle, Victor avait son bras sur les épaules de la Gryffondor. Ils riaient ensemble.

« Ca fait du bien de voir Hermione rire. Informa Tom. Hier elle avait mauvaise mine.

- Je crois que la présence de Victor va lui faire du bien. Remarqua Yann. Ne sois pas jaloux Draco !

- Pourquoi serai-je jaloux ?

- Hermione va passer plus de temps avec Victor mais ils restent cousins. Tu as toutes tes chances Draco, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- La ferme Rupert ! Somma Chris agacé. »

Le cousin et la cousine mangèrent un peu à l'écart, Draco ne comprenait pas cette complicité entre les deux cousins. Il voyait bien qu'en un regard ils pouvaient se comprendre. Il était sûr que Victor savait pour eux ! Il discuta un certains temps avec Chris avec qui il avait plus de conversation. Draco avait comme un pressentiment qui persistait et se renforçait. Il devait en avoir la certitude. Granger parla discrètement avec sa mère pour lui dire pour les soirées, elle accepta, ne pouvant faire autrement. Il passa deux jours à discuter avec Chris et à jouer aux échecs moldus : jeu barbare puisqu'il fallait qu'il bouge les différentes pièces lui-même. Ce soir-là, Draco était vêtue d'une robe de sorcier noire, il frappa à la porte de la jeune femme.

« Deux minutes. »

Draco roula des yeux.

« On va être en retard.

- Menteur ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte, Draco la déshabilla du regard, elle portait une longe robe blanche comme celles du XIX siècle serrée par une ceinture de tissu de soie bleu-gris juste en dessous de la poitrine et vaporeuse jusqu'en bas, elle portait des bijoux qui allait parfaitement bien avec sa tenue. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, des mèches ondulées s'y échappaient.

« Je croyais que nous allions être en retard.

- En réalité nous avons un trois-quart d'heure d'avance, nous devons aller au manoir.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce ma mère veut vérifier si tu n'as pas fait de fautes de goûts.

- Très drôle. Est-ce que j'en ai fait une ? Questionna-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

- De toute façon il est trop tard pour te changer.

- Merci du compliment.

- …J'ai l'impression que tu appréhendes la rencontre avec mon père. Affirma-t-il. »

Granger prit son bras et ils descendirent :

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'appréhenderai cette rencontre ?

- Après votre entrevue de la dernière fois.

- Mais vois-tu la différence c'est qu'il n'osera pas agir puisque de nombreuses personnes seront présentes.

- Mais tu n'as pas de baguette.

- N'en sois pas si sûr. »

Elle passa sa main dans les pans de sa robe et en sortit sa baguette.

« Vois-tu l'avantage avec ses robes c'est que j'ai pu y mettre une poche quasi-invisible à l'œil. »

Elle la rangea et reprit le pan de sa robe pour descendre les escaliers.

« MIONE ! »

La petite fonça sur sa cousine, Granger s'abaissa faisant un effet avec sa robe.

« Je suis désolée ma puce mais je ne peux pas jouer avec toi.

- On dirait une princesse.

- Merci. »

Granger embrassa sa petite cousine sur le front et se releva. La petite tourna plusieurs fois autour du couple.

« Co on dirait un prince.

- Merci, tu devrais retourner avec les autres nous allons partir. Dit-il à la petite. »

Draco allait prendre le bras de Granger quand la grand-mère de cette dernière, Clara et plusieurs autres arrivèrent. Ils furent sans voix face au duo.

« Nous savions que vous deviez sortir ce soir…Commença la vieille dame. Mais on dirait que vous allez à une soirée mondaine. Finit-elle avec amusement.

- Hermione tu es magnifique, attendez que les autres vous voient. Fit Fanny.

- Nous sommes désolés mais nous allons être en retard. Fit Draco légèrement agacé. »

Granger croisa son regard, elle savait qu'ils avaient un peu de temps.

« Draco pourquoi tu t'es habillé comme ça ?

- Parce que là où l'on va tous les garçons en portent.

- Ta robe me fait penser à celles que les femmes portaient au XIX siècle. Fit Sam.

- Elle te va comme une deuxième peau. Déclara Chris. Tu es magnifique. »

Clara lança un regard meurtrier à Chris. Finalement il jeta un regard à Draco. Victor s'approcha il s'amusa à la faire danser et tourbillonner sa cousine qui joua le jeu

« Chère cousine tu es radieuse.

- Mais merci beaucoup cher cousin.

- Je n'ose pas te serrer dans mes bras, j'ai trop peur d'abîmer ta jolie robe. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je suis désolé mais nous devons vraiment y aller. »

Draco tendit son bras que Granger prit, ils partirent tranquillement sous le regard d'une partie du clan :

« Je crois que tu as pu impressionner ta famille et énerver Clara.

- Oui. »

Ils transplanèrent. Granger ne le lâchait pas : un bras posé sur le sien l'autre relevant sa robe pour ne pas trébucher. Il la mena jusqu'au petit salon :

« Je dois aller voir mon père, je reviens.

- Bien. »

Elle s'installa avec élégance sur un fauteuil. Un elfe apparut :

« Monsieur Malfoy m'a demandé de vous servir un verre.

- Merci.

- Mademoiselle est trop bonne, Mademoiselle n'a pas à remercier Dootsy. »

Hermione prit le verre : le whisky et son sirop secret. Elle le dégusta jusqu'à l'arrivée de Madame Malfoy.

« Miss Granger, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

- Le plaisir est partagé Madame.

- Vous êtes divine.

- Merci. »

Son hôtesse portait une longue robe bleue métallique et ses cheveux étaient attachés. Hermione la trouvait magnifique et si élégante. Elles discutèrent plusieurs minutes :

« Avez-vous réfléchi à l'école que vous voudriez intégrer ?

- Plus ou moins. J'hésite entre l'école d'auror, de médicomagie et de droit.

- Il me faut savoir, les inscriptions commencent dans une semaine, j'aimerai avoir votre décision au prochain bal.

- Celui dans cinq jours ?

- Celui-là même. Si vous avez besoin de conseils demandez à Draco ou envoyez-moi une missive. »

Hermione acquiesça. Il lui restait cinq jours pour sceller son destin.

« Vous n'avez pas de préférence ?

- Non, j'ai déjà éliminé l'histoire. »

Les deux Malfoy entrèrent dans la pièce, Lucius Malfoy regarda, comme à son habitude, Hermione de toute sa hauteur et de tout son mépris. Elle le salua quand même poliment bien qu'elle aurait voulu lui lancer un regard noir.

« Nous y allons ?

- Oui. »

Ce cortège silencieux arriva à la réception, entrant en fanfare dans la salle, se faisant toujours autant remarquer ! Les murmures criaient une troublante vérité. Exhibée, elle était enfermée dans une cage d'or et de diamants qui recouvraient le fer et la rouille de ses barreaux. Elle fit connaissance de quelques nobles, aux noms interminables, aux sobriquets parfois imprononçables, et dont elle se fichait éperdument, mais eux paraissaient avoir un certains intérêt pour elle. Elle ne répondait pas, ne disait mot, ses lèvres étaient celées, elle écoutait, saisissait et percevait tout. Hermione Granger était spectatrice de sa propre vie, s'en apercevant plus encore à chaque réception. Cette comédie hypocrite, cette mascarade, ce bal mis en scène par la noblesse, déguisée de soierie, d'or et d'argent, dissimulée derrière des masques de perfection, d'excellence, de pureté. Elle s'était laissée enchaîner, cadenasser, encager dans ce monde qui semblait si parfait : au summum de l'hypocrisie, de la fausseté, du mensonge et du mépris. En participant à cette parade : elle en faisait partie. Son loup taisait ses origines, cachait ses opinions, étouffait ses cris, retenait ses larmes. Elle avait un visage fermé, un regard blasé, des manières élégamment différentes, cette jeune femme vêtue de soie parée de diamants n'était pas Hermione Granger ! La vraie Hermione Granger était une jeune femme de 17 ans, d'origine moldue, fière de ses origines, amie de Ronald Weasley et de Harry Potter, qui était contre tout ce qui se rapporte à Voldemort et qui détestait tout ce qui concernait les sorciers nobles et l'hypocrisie. À cet instant là, elle était Miss Granger : elle ne disait pas ses réelles opinions ! Tout ce qui les intéressait c'était ses notes et son lien avec les Malfoy : l'une des familles les plus puissantes d'Angleterre après la famille royale. Elle était consciente de son potentiel intellectuel, elle savait qu'étant première elle allait être un atout. Une relation. Voilà ce qu'elle était : une relation, un nom ! Tous pourraient se flatter de la connaître personnellement ! Ils connaîtraient tous Miss Granger, mais pas Hermione Granger ! Cette jeune femme là, ils s'en moquaient, elle le savait. Ce fut flagrant avec une famille qu'elle avait déjà vu lors d'une précédente réception :

« Je me souviens de vous. Fit une Lady bien sûre d'elle. C'est vous qui avez eu la meilleure note aux examens. Miss Granger si je ne m'abuse !

- C'est cela ! »

Malfoy commença à converser avec l'époux de cette femme qui faisait tout pour avoir la sympathie de la Gryffondor. Hermione acquiesçait, elle répondait quand elle le jugeait utile mais elle se lassait.

« Excusez-nous. Fit Malfoy au bout d'un interminable moment. »

Ils croisèrent Madame Malfoy :

« Vous devriez prendre l'air. Draco.

- Oui mère. »

Il lui prit le bras :

« Ma mère pense que tu as besoin d'air. Étoufferais-tu ?

- Non je n'ai pas spécialement chaud.

- Je ne parlais pas de la température mais de l'environnement. Sous-entendit-il. »

Il avait mis le doigt juste dessus. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Elle le connaissait. Il allait lui lancer une pique. Elle ne répondit pas.

« Encore plusieurs soirées : si je compte bien, il en reste cinq et pas les plus faciles. »

Malfoy avait dit vrai, les quelques jours qui séparaient les deux bals passèrent extrêmement vite, Hermione les passa à réfléchir sur l'école qu'elle choisirait :

« A ton avis quelle école je peux choisir ?

- Je ne sais pas Hermione. Tu en as parlé avec Draco et sa mère ?

- Pas vraiment. Je veux ton avis. »

Hermione était allongée dans l'herbe, sa tête reposait sur l'une des jambes de Victor qui assis l'écoutait attentivement tout en jouant avec des fleurs qu'il bloquait dans la chevelure brune de sa cousine.

« Je pense que tu devrais faire quelque chose qui te plait vraiment et pas seulement une école qui te permet d'aider seulement pendant un moment.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- Prends l'école de droit, elle te correspond le mieux et elle pourra te permettre d'agir sur le moment et après. »

Elle acquiesça.

« En plus je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

- Je l'espère. »

Sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?

- Pas grand chose.

- Ehh…

- Tu aurais sûrement un autre confident. Reprit-il sérieusement. »

Hermione allait se lever mais il la força à rester allongée :

« Attends j'ai pas fini ta couronne de fleurs. »

Quand il eut fini Hermione se regarda dans une glace.

« J'adore.

- Je crois qu'au lieu de faire une école d'architecture je vais devenir fabricant de couronne de fleurs. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Tu es très belle Hermione. Complimenta Chris. Qu'en penses-tu Draco ? »

Hermione le regarda avec un air amusé, allait-il la complimenter ?

« Tu peux te reconvertir. »

Draco apprit ce soir-là qu'elle avait choisi la même école de droit que lui. Quelle ironie ! Il dut envoyer une lettre à sa mère pour le lui dire, ne se privant pas de faire des commentaires. Il savait que le bal qui se tenait au manoir aurait pour invité le doyen de l'école. Granger allait encore pouvoir être le centre d'intérêt. Cette fois-là, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe verte.

« Miss Granger et Lord Malfoy. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous depuis quelques temps. Il paraît que vous voulez intégrer mon école.

- En effet. Répondit Draco.

- La sélection des élèves sera faite dans le courant de l'année. Personne n'a encore été choisi, je ne peux donc pas m'aventurer en vous donnant une fausse joie. »

Hermione fut étonnée par l'homme qui était face à eux, elle l'aurait cru plus austère.

« Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous deux. Vos notes sont excellentes ! Il faut juste que vous gardiez le même niveau. »

Draco le savait déjà, il était parmi les meilleurs…Granger aussi. Il se mit à espérer que les vacances s'achèvent rapidement sachant qu'ils étaient tous les deux préfets-en-chef, ils allaient devoir habiter ensemble et sachant que par la suite ils feraient les mêmes études. La Gryffondor l'agaçait. Les vacances avaient été épuisantes, Olivia était une petite éreintante, une vraie boule d'énergie. Il en eut la confirmation deux jours plus tard.

« Co ! Tu joues. »

Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle lui demandait et lui qu'il ne répondait pas.

« Si tu veux mon avis, accepte, elle ne laissera pas tomber. Conseilla Yann.

- C'est d'accord on joue. Mais à quoi ?

- On doit attraper Mione. »

Hermione en entendant la phrase se mit à courir en riant. Malfoy se levait alors que la petite courait déjà après elle en criant à Malfoy d'aller plus vite. Elle fit le jardin, le salon, la cuisine prenant au passage de l'eau et du gâteau. Elle bouscula Chris alors qu'elle courait toujours pour échapper à sa petite cousine toujours aidée de Malfoy. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, ils se rentrèrent donc dedans, Hermione fut projetée en arrière atterrissant parterre. En gentleman qu'il était il l'aida à se relever.

« A quoi ou à qui essayes-tu d'échapper ?

- A Oliv' et Draco. »

Il la regarda amusé.

« MIONE. »

Chris ouvrit la porte juste à coté de lui, qui se trouvait être…un placard. Charmant !

« Chris où est Mione ?

- Je viens juste de sortir de ma chambre je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Bon écoute Olivia on se sépare, tu vas en bas et tu te caches jusqu'à ce que tu vois Hermione et tu lui sautes dessus. Moi je fais les étages. »

Hermione se trouvait coincée, en tout cas elle attendit…malheureusement pour elle Malfoy et Chris entamèrent une discussion.

« Tu as fait ça pour être tranquille ?

- J'en ai un peu marre de lui courir après.

- C'est qu'Hermione a de l'endurance.

- J'ai vu ça.

- Mais ne fais pas ça à Olivia c'est méchant de laisser une petite attendre. Vous avez regardé dans le jardin ?

- Non pas encore mais bon un moment ou à un autre elle voudra rentrer.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Si tu veux.

- Je prends l'étage.

- Je monte alors. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire, Malfoy avait beau être à Serpentard, Chris pouvait être pire.

« La voie est libre.

- Merci. »

Il ouvrit la porte après plusieurs secondes.

« Je crois qu'il vient de se faire avoir. »

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et sa tenue poussiéreuse. Il l'aida. En quelques secondes Hermione se retrouva dans les bras de Chris qui l'embrassait. Le fiancé de sa cousine l'embrassait ! Elle ne pouvait apprécier le baiser. Trop pétrifiée par ce qui lui arrivait Hermione ne bougeait pas, c'est Chris qui s'éloigna.

« Pourquoi ? Bredouilla Hermione qui fut le premier mot compréhensible de la jeune femme. »

Hermione encore sonnait par ce qu'elle venait de vivre ne le laissa même pas s'expliquer. La jeune femme descendit sans se préoccuper des divers bruits qu'elle entendait autour d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas le geste de Chris. Et des questions commencèrent à dévaster son esprit.

« Je t'ai eu. »

Sa petite cousine venait de lui attraper toute la jambe.

« C'est bien. Tu veux du gâteau ?

- Ouiii. »

Draco descendit suivit de Chris quelques secondes plus tard. Elle esquiva Chris. Digne d'une Gryffondor. Il s'en amusa, ce qui l'intrigua encore plus fut ce qu'il remarqua. Il en était à présent quasiment sûr.

« Avoues ! Tu es sorcier. Coinça Draco le lendemain.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Chris. Comment tu le sais ?

- La première fois qu'Hermione a dit ton nom ça me disait quelque chose. Mais maintenant j'en suis sûr tu es un sorcier, d'une famille de sang-pur française.

- Oui. Avoua Chris…Mais alors toi tu es Draco Malfoy fils de Lucius Malfoy. Je ne me souvenais plus de ton prénom.

- Oui. Comment es-tu arrivé à être le fiancé de Clara, si tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- C'est une longue histoire mais si tu veux savoir je l'aimais.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- Il y a de ça quatre ans, j'ai eu une discussion avec mon père qui m'a dit clairement qu'il fallait que je trouve une sang-pure pour perpétuer la famille…tu connais ça je pense. Je n'ai rien dit, bon c'est vrai je n'étais pas d'accord. Donc pour faire plaisir à ma famille je cherchais une fiancée mais je faisais en sorte qu'elle soit laide pour que mon père dise non, je faisais tout pour qu'il leur trouve un défaut. Et un jour j'ai croisé par hasard Clara, avec des amis on avait voulu aller du coté moldu pour s'amuser un peu. À cette époque là, elle n'était pas aussi hautaine…enfin ce n'était pas la même. On était dans un bar et Clara et ses amies sont venues nous voir. On s'est amusés à se draguer et finalement à la fin de la journée, elle m'a demandé de sortir avec. Sans réfléchir j'ai dit oui. Je continuais de chercher ma future femme tout en étant avec, j'avais deux vies, sorcière et moldue, j'ai tout appris pour qu'elle ne soupçonne rien et pourtant un jour mon père a tout découvert. Il m'a demandé de choisir. Je m'étais beaucoup attaché à Clara et c'est elle que j'ai choisi.

- Il t'a renié ?

- Non, mais pas très loin, je fais parti d'une des rares familles de sang-pur qui ont plusieurs enfants…dont deux fils. Mon père ne m'a pas renié après plusieurs discussions. Il m'a juste dit que le jour où ma relation avec Clara serait finie, il désignerait pour moi une fiancée. J'ai dû accepter.

- Mais tu n'aimes pas Clara.

- Je le sais, mais ma sœur m'a dit que mon père a choisi une fille que je détestais. Je sais ce n'est pas très galant de faire ça mais bon…j'aimais tellement Clara que je voulais finir ma vie avec, mais elle a changé et j'ai compris pourquoi une année plus tard quand j'ai rencontré Hermione. Clara avait fait de Hermione sa rivale parce qu'elle était plus intelligente et devenait de plus en plus mignonne d'après ce que disait sa grand-mère. Clara a commencé à se vanter de notre relation auprès de Hermione, j'ai découvert une Clara que je n'appréciais à vrai dire pas beaucoup et elle restait de plus en plus comme ça, donc je l'aimais de moins en moins. Pour voir si ça allait la faire changer, je l'ai demandé en mariage, elle s'est précipitée d'accepter…

- Face à la bague. Supposa Draco.

- Mais aussi pour narguer Hermione. Je me suis dit que je me faisais des idées, alors j'ai commencé à lui proposer qu'on ait un enfant. Tu connais la suite.

- Oui. Comment es-tu tombé amoureux d'Hermione ?

- Quoi ? S'exclama Chris embarrassé comme Draco ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Fais pas semblant, je t'ai vu l'embrasser l'autre jour. Vas-y crache le morceau.

- Donc il y a trois ans j'ai rencontré Hermione comme nous sommes venus ici. Elle avait…

- Un charme bien à elle. Devina Draco.

- Oui…ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu…

- Non non. C'est juste que tu l'as déjà dit, je croyais que tu disais ça comme ça. Se justifia rapidement Draco.

- Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui me plaisait mais une fille qui a 14 ans et garçon qui en a 18 ça fait un peu traînée et je crois que sa famille n'aurait pas été d'accord et même j'étais encore amoureux de Clara. Les années ne m'ont pas aidé, elle était de plus en plus différente et c'est ce qui me plaisait. Cette année j'ai eu des ratés.

- Un peu.

- En tout cas tu m'as mis à nu.

- Quels sont tes projets ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Bah oui. Hermione ne change pas depuis des années alors que ses cousines n'arrêtent pas de la harceler et toi en deux mois tu la changes…elle devient époustouflante.

- Elle était un peu obligée. Dumbledore a eu la grande idée de nous faire échanger nos vies pendant un mois. Alors on a dut chacun s'adapter. Ma mère l'a prise en main une semaine avant qu'on aille chez moi, moi je me suis occupé du maintien et de la danse.

- En tout cas ça fait bizarre.

- Tant que ça ?

- C'est normal que tu ne vois pas la différence, tu es avec elle depuis le début mais moi je peux te dire qu'elle paraît plus femme. Sa démarche est plus féminine et plus assurée. Quand elle s'applique elle doit se fondre dans le décor.

- Oui, la première soirée que nous avons eu, elle m'avait impressionné pour dire la vérité. Mais interdit de lui dire la vérité.

- Tu es à Serpentard.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu es malin et rusé, je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu hier. Hermione je la vois bien à…Gryffondor, toujours prête à aider les autres…quoique Serdaigle est aussi approprié mais moins.

- 20/20. Pour tout t'avouer au début c'était la guerre, à Poudlard on est connus pour être les pires ennemis, alors quand j'ai appris que j'étais avec elle…je me suis énervé sur tout ce qui bougeait.

- Maintenant ?

- Maintenant on arrive à se parler mais disons qu'on fait bonne figure devant tout le monde en s'appelant par nos prénoms, sinon on s'appelle par nos noms. »

Draco allait partir :

« Avoues que tu n'étais pas sûr du fait que je sois un sorcier.

- Tu penses sincèrement que je me serai aventurer à dire quelque chose sans fondement ? »


	14. Jeu à découvert

****Je suis désolée pour tout le temps que je met pour publier les suites

je n'ai aucune excuse vous avez le droit de me lapider sur place !

j'espère que ça ne gachera pas la suite, mais en tout cas je me suis fait un mémo pour mettre la suite d'ici fin février !

bonne lecture

**Chapitre 14 : Jeu à découvert !**

Draco put enfin trouver quelqu'un de son monde, qui le comprenait ! Ça le soulageait ! Il fit part des nouvelles du monde des sorciers à Chris qui n'était plus vraiment au courant de tout. Leur point de vue était plus ou moins les mêmes, sauf concernant un point :

« Tu es une véritable langue de serpent !

- Merci du compliment.

- Ce n'en est pas un. Tu la critiques simplement parce que tu aimes ça, tes critiques ne se fondent sur aucun point valable.

- J'oubliais que tu es raide dingue de cette chère Granger.

- Cela n'a rien pas de rapport. Tu as mis Hermione et ses deux amis sur un piédestal, ils sont tes égaux, ils te répondent, ne se laissent pas faire au contraire des autres. Ce sont les seuls qui te remettent à ta place.

- Je leur suis supérieur ! »

Chris commença à rire, un rire moqueur qui ne plaisait pas à Draco.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison, mais tu ne l'avoueras pas.

- Non.

- Tu sais en vivant avec Clara je me suis aperçu qu'être sang-pur et riche ne te rendait pas supérieur.

- Je ne suis pas du même avis.

- Tu n'as pas eu la même expérience que moi. J'ai quatre ans de plus que toi, je vie avec une moldue qui ne connaît rien à ma situation et pourtant je suis un sang-pur et riche. Je ne vais pas te sortir la phrase : tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, mais tu réaliseras que j'ai raison quand tu ouvriras un peu tes yeux et ton esprit.

- Mais dis-moi tu es plein de philosophie.

- Et toi de moquerie. Le fait d'être hautain ne te servira à rien. »

Draco prit la mouche :

« Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ça ! Siffla-t-il. Tu me dis ça alors que tu as cessé d'avoir sur tes épaules la succession. C'est facile de dire ça !

- Ne prends pas la mouche, tu t'énerves pour rien, je te conseillais.

- Changeons de sujet. »

Comme depuis le début des vacances, Granger et lui allèrent à une réception. Il voyait bien qu'elle était de plus en plus épuisée, mais cette soirée-là l'exténua, bien plus longtemps que les autres bals. Le maquillage cachait ses traits mais il le voyait bien dans son regard et ses manières étaient différentes. Il la railla plusieurs fois mais la jeune femme répliqua ne se laissant pas faire. En rentrant, certains membre de la famille : les plus grands cousins étaient toujours debout, ils jouaient.

« C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre ? S'amusa Victor.

- Je suis crevée. »

Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Malfoy ôta sa cape et joua quelques minutes avec eux.

« C'était bien ? Questionna Éric.

- Vu votre cousine je dirai épuisant.

- Pour toi ? Reprit Yann.

- J'ai l'habitude.

- En attendant Hermione ne l'a toujours pas apparemment. S'amusa Tom.

- Je vais la monter.

- Je vais me coucher. Firent Chris, Draco et Blaise en chœur. »

Victor avec délicatesse passa ses mains dans le dos et sous ses jambes. Son sommeil était si profond qu'elle ne le se réveilla pas. Rupert passa les mains de la jeune femme autour du cou de Victor tandis que Kevin tenait la traîne de sa robe.

« Sa robe est magnifique…comme elle vous me direz, mais elle n'est pas pratique.

- Il me semble que c'est l'une des seules qu'elle a avec une telle traîne.

- Il a fallu qu'elle la mette ce soir.

- Je vous conseille de la réveiller pour qu'elle se change. La robe va être abîmée.

- Elle va être d'une humeur massacrante, surtout qu'aujourd'hui on doit se lever plus tôt.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Draco.

- Tous les ans il y a deux jours de ménage, un au mois de juillet et un au d'août, tout le monde doit s'y mettre et c'est le matin pour que l'après-midi nous soyons tranquille. »

Draco ouvrait la porte :

« Prêt pour 8h. Ça va pas être trop dur ? Railla Tom.

- Depuis le début des vacances je me lève avant vous, à 7h30 je suis prêt. Répliqua-t-il avec moquerie. »

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre de la Gryffondor, Victor referma quelques secondes la porte :

« Qui va avoir la lourde tâche de la réveiller ? »

Draco sentit le regard de Chris sur lui, il s'approcha et murmura :

« Tu pourrais pas te porter volontaire, en un coup de baguette elle est changée.

- J'ai bien envie de la voir énervée ! Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique. »

Les cousins allaient tirer au sort quand :

« Draco est volontaire ! Clama Chris.

- Quoi ?

- Merci Draco. Firent les garçons.

- Tu me le paieras.

- Je n'en doute pas ! »

Draco entra dans la pièce et referma la porte avec soin. Il changea la jeune femme d'un coup de baguette et attendit quelques instants faisant un peu de bruit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il ressortit après un instant plus tard :

« C'était drôlement silencieux.

- J'ai un don, j'y peux rien. Répliqua-t-il avec modestie. Elle est en train de se changer, je ne rentrerai pas si j'étais toi. »

Tom se recula tandis que Draco fermait la porte de sa chambre pour se coucher. Le lendemain matin, il nettoya en un coup de baguette sa chambre, pour gagner du temps. Lui, Draco Malfoy allait faire du ménage ! Il devait tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas tout en restant poli. Avec ruse, il parvint à faire en sorte d'avoir la bibliothèque avec Chris.

« Tu as soif ? Questionna Draco avec un sourire en coin. »

Chris comprit où Draco voulait en venir !

« Pourquoi pas mais pas tout de suite, il est trop tôt ! »

Draco ferma la porte à clef et jeta un sort sur tous les produits ménagés.

« Où est ta baguette ?

- Ma baguette est dans ma valise dans une doublure bien gardée, j'ai trop peur que Clara mette la main dessus. »

Par chance, ayant choisi la plus grande surface, ils avaient la matinée pour nettoyer la pièce alors que les autres s'occupaient des autres pièces et du jardin.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que tu ne ferais jamais du ménage. »

Plusieurs fois, des personnes frappèrent, dérangeant la lecture des deux jeunes hommes, mais à chaque fois Chris et Draco répliquaient que c'était une surprise. A la fin de la matinée, Draco servit un verre de whisky-pur-feu.

« Je suis sûr que ça te manquait !

- Oui. J'aimerai pouvoir en boire plus souvent, le problème c'est que j'ai peur que Clara découvre le pot aux roses.

- Dommage. Se moqua Draco.

- Ce que tu fais en ce moment.

- Je serai capable de tout dire…

- Oui.

- Donc je ne dis rien j'assume.

- Tu regrettes d'avoir mis ton nom ? Je veux dire tu regrettes d'être ici ? »

Il le testait :

« Oui.

- Menteur.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu la question dans ce cas ?

- Pour savoir.

- Dans un sens oui et de l'autre non.

- Tu es d'une mauvaise foi.

- Comme dirait ton grand amour, je suis un Serpentard.

- Premièrement ce n'est pas mon grand amour et deuxièmement elle a tout à fait raison.

- A quelle école étais-tu ?

- Nous avions des précepteurs privés. Mon père ne voulait pas que nous soyons des coureurs de jupons ou que mes sœurs soient courtisées.

- Je vois…quel âge ont-elles ?

- La plus vieille a 19 ans la plus jeune 16. Mais ne rêve pas ! Bien que tu me sois sympathique n'y pense même pas.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me la présenter.

- Oui. J'ai vu comment les trois cousines se comportent face à toi, je suis sûr que si elles n'étaient pas moldues tu aurais depuis longtemps tenté ta chance.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Mais tu vas l'être, fais moi confiance, cette année tu couras tout ce qui a de longues jambes, une poitrine, de longs cheveux et une jupe. En plus t'es un Malfoy, un Serpentard alors n'essaye pas de m'avoir.

- Mais je t'ai eu le jour où t'as embrassé Granger. »

Ils trinquèrent, burent plusieurs verres puis retournèrent avec les autres.

« Vous avez fini ? Déjà ? S'étonna Samantha.

- D'habitude il faut plusieurs personnes pour finir à cette heure-ci. Continua Jessica.

- On s'est organisés. Fit tout simplement Chris. »

Draco s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil tandis que Granger finissait la cuisine avec sa mère.

« Tu n'as pas…

- Comment aurais-je pu Chris était présent. »

Elle le regarda méfiante, haussant des épaules et termina sa corvée. Ils se mirent enfin à table :

« Mione c'est quoi ? Cria la petite en entrant dans la salle à manger. »

Malfoy et elle se regardèrent avec de grands yeux. La petite tenait entre ses mains la baguette de la Gryffondor. Tous la regardaient avec interrogation.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

- Dans ta chambre sur ton lit. »

Hermione le regarda affolée, elle n'était pas assez stupide pour faire ça ? Elle eut des flashs de la dernière qu'elle avait utilisé sa baguette : elle avait testé un sort et elle avait été interrompue par sa tante. Elle avait oublié de la ranger ! Apparemment si, elle était stupide ! Elle se calma pour ne pas montrer son intérêt pour la baguette.

« C'est quoi ?

- Petite curieuse va ! Fit Hermione sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Ce n'est pas pour toi. »

Hermione essaya de prendre la baguette des doigts de la petite, mais malheureusement pour elle, Olivia essaya de dégager ses mains faisant faire un mouvement à la main de la jeune femme et par conséquent à la baguette. Tout se passa au ralenti. Un jet argenté sortit avec vitesse. Toutes les vitres de la pièce explosèrent. Les trois quarts des personnes étaient près du mur et ne couraient donc pas de risque au contraire d'Olivia et d'Hermione qui étaient à à peine un mètre de la fenêtre la plus proche. La plupart des personnes présente cria. Heureusement que ses aventures avec Harry et Ron lui avaient énormément servi. En quelques dixièmes de secondes, une seule chose lui traversa la tête, elle ne devait faire qu'une chose : elle devait tout faire pour protéger sa cousine, alors elle la fit tomber sans tact et la protégea de tout son long en s'allongeant sur elle, seules ses mains protégeaient sa tête des éclats. Les cris de sa cousine lui détruisaient littéralement les oreilles. Le principal était qu'elle n'ait qu'un bleu à la place d'éclats de verre. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid lui atterrir sur le dos. Elle ne bougeait et ce pendant plusieurs secondes, finalement elle releva la tête pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Malfoy avait brandi sa baguette vers elles pour transformer les éclats en neige.

« Ca va ma puce ? Demanda Hermione en se relevant. »

La puce en question pleurait. Elle la donna à Chris qui fut le premier à réagir, il vérifia si elle allait bien. Malfoy s'approcha et lui tendit sa main.

« Merci. »

Il roula des yeux avec un petit sourire :

« Un vieux réflexe, bien que nous n'ayons pas les mêmes…Jolie coiffure ! »

Hermione secoua la tête et de la neige tomba.

« Comment as-tu pu laisser traîner ta baguette ? Questionna-t-il froidement. Imagine qu'elle eut de la magie dans le sang, elle aurait pu se blesser.

- Je n'en sais rien, je crois que quand on est venue me chercher j'ai caché ma baguette sous l'oreiller, mais mal apparemment.

- Tu ne pouvais pas la ranger avant de partir ? »

Elle le regarda lasse, Granger était encore épuisée.

« Lâche-moi Malfoy.

- Aurais-tu mal dormi ?

- Savoir que tu es là à mon réveil n'aide pas. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu gardes ta mauvaise humeur Granger. Tu es une piètre sorcière.

- C'est pour ça que je suis la première ?

- Être première ne signifie rien.

- Tu changes vite de visage Mal… »

Elle remarqua à cet instant que le reste de sa famille était toujours statique. Personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait, comme s'ils étaient devenus marbre.

« Hermione peux-tu réparer cela avant que nous parlions ? Questionna sa mère.

- Oui maman. »

Il se tourna vers Chris qui ne fit aucun mouvement, pour ne pas être à découvert sans doute. La cousine pleurant toujours dans ses bras, il la réconfortait. Ils réparèrent toutes les fenêtres sous les yeux ébahis des autres convives. Draco se demandait comment allait se passer la suite. Granger ne réparait pas les fenêtres très rapidement, elle cherchait sans doute une solution ou un moyen de mettre la famille de son coté. La petite ne pleurait plus, elle regardait avec la bouche ouverte…comme presque tout le monde.

« Nous allons aller dans la salon. Fit Madame Granger. Sans commentaire, s'il vous plait. »

Tous se dirigèrent vers le salon :

« Alors que vas-tu faire ?

- Dire la vérité. Un jour ou l'autre je l'aurais fait. Murmura-t-elle. Mais est-ce que ça va être comme avant ? »

Draco regarda partir la Gryffondor, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se mit dans un coin de la pièce tout en restant plus ou moins en face de tout le monde.

« Je suppose que vous voulez savoir.

- Tu es une sorcière ? Questionna Tom en premier.

- Oui.

- Et Draco ? Question Yann.

- Aussi. Fit-il. »

Granger raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, comment elle avait découvert le monde qu'elle aimait. Draco en fut étonné. Elle leur expliqua tout ce qu'elle pouvait expliquer, tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Ainsi tous surent pour Draco et son sang. Tout le monde écoutait, personne ne parlait. La seule remarque fut :

« Tu nous mens depuis tout ce temps. S'amusa sarcastiquement Clara. La parfaite Hermione a menti à sa famille depuis tout ce temps.

- Je ne suis pas parfaite. S'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est sûr quand on connaît ta véritable nature.

- Clara. Cassa Chris qui s'était éclipsé pendant un instant.

- Tu la défends encore. Siffla-t-elle. Tu la défends toujours. Cette fille est un monstre, elle…

- Ca suffit. Rugit Chris. »

C'était la première fois que Chris élevait la voix et surtout qu'il élevait la voix contre Clara.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as toujours été jalouse d'elle que tu dois dire que c'est un monstre.

- C'est une sorcière !

- Moi aussi. »

Clara ne semblait pas le croire. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regardait avec un petit sourire.

« Bah voyons ! »

Il retira de sa poche une baguette, fit un mouvement et des boissons et des gâteaux apparurent sur la table. Victor en prit un :

« Délicieux ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais fait Hermione.

- Tu étais au courant ! S'exclama Fanny.

- Bien sûr ! Hermione et moi n'avons pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre. »

Draco vit que Granger en était tout aussi étonnée, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et haussa les épaules avec une mine amusée.

« Contente ?!

- Tu me mens depuis tout ce temps toi aussi ! Je te déteste. »

Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Chris lui lança un regard noir. Personne n'osait bouger.

« Depuis que nous sommes ensemble tu ne m'as jamais dit la vérité. Tu n'as jamais eu la moindre dose de courage dans le sang.

- Bien que ce ne soit pas mes affaires, je tiens à préciser quelque chose. Intervint Draco. Chris est d'une famille noble sorcière très puissante, très connue en France et en Angleterre. Ce que personne ne sait, pas même Hermione, puisqu'elle ne fait pas partie de la noblesse. Figure-toi Clara que comme pour vous avant, nos mariages sont toujours arrangés. Donc techniquement Chris n'a rien à faire avec toi, il devrait-être fiancé à une sorcière au sang-pur, vois-tu, mais il t'a défendu auprès de son père et c'est pour cela qu'il est encore avec toi. Je pense qu'en réagissant ainsi tu as montré que tu n'étais pas digne de lui. »

Draco se recula et c'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'Hermione s'était rapprochée de lui.

« Beau geste. Souffla-t-elle.

- Je sais que Chris n'aurait jamais dit tout cela, et il peut être agaçant.

- Tu l'aimes bien.

- Certainement pas. Répliqua-t-il avec fierté. »

Ils firent attention à ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux :

« Maintenant que ton avocat à parler. Est-ce qu'on peut se parler…seuls ? »

Chris acquiesça. Le couple qu'ils étaient à présent quitta la salle. Un silence s'installa encore une fois.

« Donc Draco tu es de famille noble. Fit Éric. Mais quoi comme noble ?

- Lord. »

Tous furent impressionnés.

« Hermione t'aurais pus nous le dire. Fit Fanny. C'est vrai quoi ! C'est super ! »

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

« Ca doit être trop cool de voler, d'avoir des cours de magie, de faire des potions magiques. S'émerveilla Remi.

- Les potions magiques ne sont pas comme vous le croyez et c'est loin d'être drôle.

- Pour moi ça l'est. Se moqua Draco.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous faire des démonstrations ? Questionna Sam.

- Si vous voulez. »

Ainsi Granger et Draco baguette à la main durent faire une démonstration. Il avait l'impression d'être un animal de foire, sauf pour la petite qui le regardait avec émerveillement et lui demandait. Tandis que Hermione faisait plusieurs sorts, Olivia s'approcha de Draco :

« Co montre-moi un truc.

- D'accord. Tu me prêtes ton chien ?

- Oui. Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Ah ah ! »

Draco murmura une formule et le chien grossit, grossit pour être plus gros que la fillette puis il commença à bouger et se transforma en un chien réel. Le chien tourna dans tous les sens, Draco lui montra la fillette du bout du nez, il ne bougea pas puis s'approcha d'Olivia, la renifla soulevant ses cheveux ce qui fit rire la puce.

« Tu veux montrer sur son dos ?

- Draco je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Paniqua Penny.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Apaisa Hermione. »

Draco prit la petite dans ses bras et la posa sur le dos de l'animal. Elle se tint grâce au collier qu'il avait.

« Vas-y doucement. »

Le chien marcha tranquillement. La petite riait aux éclats. Draco gardait cependant un œil dessus.

« Alors qu'allez-vous décider ?

- Nous avons quelque chose à décider ? Demanda Alexandrine.

- Je ne pense pas. Répliqua son époux : Josh.

- Je crois qu'elle pense qu'elle ne fait plus partie de la famille. Fit Wendy.

- Quelle idée Hermione ! Tu es de notre sang et de toute façon personne n'a le droit de dire quoi que ce soit, après tout c'est notre manoir. Répliqua le grand-père avec autorité.

- Bien que vous nous ayez caché cela pendant des années, ce qui est bien dommage, on ne va pas te bannir simplement parce que tu es différente. Informa Jessica.

- J'aurais bien aimé être une sorcière. Dit Justine.

- Moi aussi. S'exclamèrent Victor, Yann, Tom et Jessica. »

Draco n'en crut pas ses yeux, tous les cousins et les cousines allèrent droit sur Granger pour « un câlin général ». Cette famille était bizarre !


	15. Vive Poudlard

Bonsoir tout le monde,

voici comme promise la suite !

j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ même s'il est assez rapide dans les évènements

bonne lecture, je mettrai la suite d'ici un mois, un mois et demi !

**Chapitre 15 : Vive Poudlard !**

Draco grinça des dents les jours suivants, telle une bête de foire il montrait ses talents à des spectateurs qui ne savaient pas l'apprécier. Le seul point positif était qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie sans craindre d'être vu. Il ne s'en privait pas. Depuis la nouvelle, Chris était parti, Draco trouva une nouvelle occupation : la lecture, sa mère lui envoyait des ouvrages, et son père le testait concernant les affaires familiales. Il savait que cette année serait une année d'épreuve pour savoir si après ses études, Draco Malfoy pourrait reprendre les affaires. Il s'était donc mis sur le coté pour être tranquille, à l'ombre d'un arbre, alors que Victor et Granger, eux, parlaient de leur secret, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt trempés jusqu'aux os.

« Vous savez…comme maintenant vous savez que je suis une sorcière je peux faire ça… »

Un tour de baguette magique et tous les cousins furent noyés de la tête aux pieds.

« Ou ça !

- Hermione tu les prends en traîtrise ! Remarqua Victor. Vous devriez vous pousser. »

De la farine tomba en pluie fine sur les cousins qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux inséparables s'allongèrent dans l'herbe :

« C'est le monde à l'envers, Draco lit alors que Hermione s'amuse ! »

Draco leva ses yeux du livre, regarda Victor avant de reprendre sa lecture.

« C'est en en effet le monde à l'envers, il y a encore quelques semaines ta cousine portait des jupes jusqu'aux chevilles aujourd'hui on voit presque ses fesses. »

Granger poussa un cri alors qu'il l'entendait ajuster ses vêtements. Les deux cousins se murmuraient des secrets, ou parlaient de tout et de rien, des choses qui n'avaient rien d'intéressantes. Puéril. Il grinça des dents puisqu'ils ne parvenaient plus à lire tranquillement. Forcément, ils durent entamer la conversation avec lui :

« Ils vous restent combien de soirée ?

- Une seule. Celle de demain soir.

- C'est tout ! S'exclama Victor.

- C'est déjà assez. Siffla sa cousine.

- Serais-tu fatiguée ? Questionna Draco avec sarcasme.

- Les mondanités ne sont pas pour moi, c'est tout !

- Je l'avais remarqué.

- Chacun son truc, faire le paon ne m'intéresse pas !

- C'est du business !

- Oui étaler sa richesse dans les meilleures réceptions, inviter telle ou telle famille parce qu'elle peut être une alliée ou tout simplement pour l'humilier, génial comme vie ! »

Un hibou arriva, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu : il se posa entre les deux sorciers :

« Tu attends du courrier ?

- Non. »

Hermione détacha la lettre :

« C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui nous demande d'être présent sur le Quai 9 ¾ une heure plus tôt, pour accueillir les élèves.

- Magnifique.

- Et nous devons rester dans le wagon pour avoir une réunion avec un professeur titulaire et après avec les autres préfets.

- Je vais adorer cette année. S'agaça Draco. Le vieux fou n'a pas eu d'autres idées ? »

Hermione Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout se força à ne pas exploser de rire :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Je te lis mot pour mot : le vieux fou a aussi pensé qu'il serait sage de prévoir des rondes dans Poudlard, par les temps qui courent pour la sécurité des élèves.

- Il a écrit ça…mot pour mot ? Questionna Draco incrédule.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu veux la lire ?

- Non non c'est bon. Continues.

- Donc on a rendez-vous vers 10h à la gare, on doit se mettre en uniforme. On a réunion dans le train dix minutes après le départ, on doit faire une ronde dans le train à deux toutes les heures après les réunions. Il te précise que tu dois m'aider ! »

Draco passa sa langue sur ses dents, le directeur le connaissait trop bien.

« Tu ne pourras pas te défiler !

- J'avais compris. »

Hermione passa une bonne journée…jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, Clara fit une entrée foudroyante, jamais elle n'avait été aussi en colère, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle évitait tout le monde.

« C'est de ta faute tout ce qui arrive ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre.

- Clara. Gronda Alexandrine.

- Non je veux parler ! C'est à cause de toi si Chris est ainsi, si on s'est disputés, personne ne te le dit mais moi je te le dis tu n'es qu'un monstre !

- Clarence Katy Midleton. Réprimanda Josh.

- Laissez-la ! Stoppa Hermione. Vas-y vide ton sac, tu n'attends que ça. »

La Gryffondor faisait face à sa cousine, elles étaient face à face, Clara le regard assassin :

« Tu as toujours été jalouse de ma réussite et de ma relation avec Chris ! Il a fallu que tu sois une sorcière ! Tu as toujours voulu te mettre en avant, alors dire que tu es une sorcière t'as rendu populaire pour tout le monde sans compter sur tes notes ! Hermione Granger est une sainte ! La perfection incarnée ! Même quand elle ment pendant toutes ses années, même quand tu brises des couples ! Je te déteste Hermione et savoir que tu fais partie de ma famille me rebute ! »

Tous étaient silencieux, même Olivia, ils regardaient tous la scène, Hermione ne la quittait des yeux, elle écoutait et supportait la colère de sa cousine sans ciller. Son long monologue était plein de haine, de mépris. Elle n'oubliait rien même si ses idées étaient désordonnées et confuses.

« Et tu as osé l'embrasser ! Tu as voulu briser notre couple tu as réussi. Chris est parti de ta faute ! Tu es jalouse de ce que tu n'auras jamais et c'est pour ça que tu as fait ça…Tu n'es qu'une traînée. »

Clara la regardait avec une haine indéchiffrable et ironie :

« Ca fait mal non ? Pourtant c'est bien ce que tu es ! »

Hermione gardait son calme et attendit la fin :

« Je n'ai rien à répondre, pense ce que tu veux, on m'a accepté c'est tout. En ce qui concerne Chris, dis ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas moi qui aie fait le premier pas. C'est lui. Tu ne me crois pas ? Tant pis. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour te prendre Chris. Votre couple battait de l'aile à cause de toi. Il n'attendait qu'une chose que tu acceptes d'avoir un enfant et de vous marier. Mais non ! Tu es trop jeune, trop belle, trop bien pour avoir un enfant. C'est toi qui l'a laissé partir. »

Clara gifla Hermione de toutes ses forces. La sorcière ramena son regard vers Clara.

« Ca fait mal non ? Ironisa Hermione. »

Hermione ressentait deux émotions : une certaine légèreté, elle avait enfin dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ; mais en même temps, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir dit tout ça ! Mais elle continuait de fixer Clara sans ciller. Aucunes des deux ne baissaient le regard. Le duel dura un certain temps. Ce fut le vieux couple Granger qui s'imposa entre les deux cousines :

« Ca suffit vous deux ! Nous avons accepté pendant trop long votre rivalité ! Maintenant, on va faire comme pour les enfants vous allez vous séparer. Je ne veux pas vous voir à moins de trois mètres l'une de l'autre. Est-ce clair ? Tonna Monsieur Granger.

- Oui.

- Bien. »

L'incident provoqua des tensions au sein de la famille, Alexandrine et Josh passèrent un certain temps avec leur fille pour la calmer mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Elle s'en alla le lendemain matin. L'après-midi alors que Hermione était dans son coin :

« Hermione, ce soir on sait que tu sors mais on aimerait bien voir comment tu fais. Déclara Fanny.

- Si vous voulez, mais d'abord je vais prendre une douche. »

Hermione était surprise, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle montrait quelque chose à ses cousines surtout concernant la mode et les coiffures. Elle prit une douche tranquillement se lava les cheveux, elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps. Elle fit bien attention à ce que personne ne soit dans le couloir et alla jusqu'à sa chambre :

« Jolie tenue, mais je ne sais pas si les Lords vont apprécier.

- Très drôle. »

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, ses cousines étaient déjà dedans et attendaient sagement :

« Vous, vous avez essayé d'ouvrir mes malles.

- C'est vrai. Avoua Fanny.

- Mais on voulait juste choisir ta tenue. Justifia Marie.

- Je vois. Le fait est que je suis la seule qui puisse ouvrir mes malles. »

Les trois cousines semblèrent déçues. Hermione leva sa baguette fit quelques mouvements. Ainsi les coffrets sortirent de la malle sous les yeux ébahis des jeunes filles. Elle fit tous ses soins :

« Tu crois que nous pourrions en mettre ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais ce sont des sortes de potions, sur les personnes sans pouvoir cela pourrait être dangereux.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

- Parce que la mère de Draco le veut. Je ne peux pas les ridiculiser devant tout le monde. »

Puis ce fut la coiffure, cette fois elle demanda conseil à ses cousines.

« Tout dépend de ta robe. »

Alors elles choisirent donc une robe. Chacune avait sa préférée.

« La bleue est magnifique.

- Oui mais je ne peux plus la mettre, je l'ai déjà mise pour une soirée.

- Bon bah qu'est-ce qu'il te reste ?

- La rouge, la verte, la blanche, et la noire. »

Elle opta pour la blanche, elle était asymétrique, pour elle plutôt osée, selon Hermione et légèrement fendue sur le coté :

« Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour dans une robe pareille.

- Et moi donc, elle équivaut à toute la haute couture…enfin je crois… »

Peu importait pour Hermione, elle voulait juste retrouver ses tenues habituelles. La coiffure fut rapidement choisit, ses cheveux furent ramenés sur le coté formant une boucle soyeuse. Elle se maquilla.

« Dis tu peux nous coiffer ?

- Oui, choisissez.

- J'adore ce chignon. Fit Fanny.

- Moi c'est celle-là. Montra Marie.

- J'hésite…mais ça sera plus celui-là de chignon. »

Hermione lança le sort à chacune de ses cousines qui furent ravies. Elle ouvrit le coffret contenant le maquillage qu'elle choisit toujours aussi discret. Puis ce fut les bijoux, elles restèrent sans voix :

« Ce sont des vrais ?

- Je pense que oui.

- Bien sûr que ce sont des vrais. Fit Malfoy en entrant. Nous n'allions pas lui donner des faux sinon adieu notre réputation. »

Les cousines gloussèrent.

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir dit d'entrer. Répliqua Hermione imperméable au charme du Serpentard.

- La porte était entre-ouverte de plus dans cinq minutes nous devons êtes partis.

- Bien. Laisse moi choisir les bijoux.

- Non laisse-moi faire. Fit Justine. »

À peine eut-elle touché le bijoux qu'il devint noir elle s'écarta.

« Seul un sorcier peut les toucher. Fit Draco. Laisse-moi choisir pour une fois. »

Il s'approcha, posa son index sur ses lèvres et finalement choisit une parure : la plus simple.

« Bon maintenant que tu es présentable…

- Tu plaisantes Draco elle est merveilleuse.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il essaye toujours de m'énerver mais il n'y arrive jamais.

- Nous y allons ?

- Oui. »

Hermione fit un mouvement de baguette et tout se rangea. Ils entendirent un cliquetis puis plus rien.

« Bonne soirée ! Fit Hermione avant de disparaître. »

Draco et elle arrivèrent devant l'imposant manoir :

« Malfoy, tu crois que j'ai mal fait ? »

Hermione n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui demander à lui, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas attendre de voir Harry, Ron ou Ginny.

« Bon Granger, je sais que je suis un puit de sagesse et de connaissances, je t'accorde de me demander conseil mais je ne peux pas deviner tout seul. Railla Malfoy.

- Tu crois que j'ai mal fait de répondre à Clara ?

- Tu n'as pas demandé à Victor ?

- Il m'a dit que c'était à moi de savoir et je ne sais toujours pas. Est-ce que j'y suis allée un peu fort ?

- Demande à tes parents ou tes grands-parents. Je ne fais pas partie de cette famille ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

- Pour une fois où je te demande ton aide. »

Elle se détacha de lui et lui fit face :

« Si je réponds on pourra y aller ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû répondre !

- Donc j'ai mal fait !

- Pas forcément. S'agaça Malfoy. C'est à toi de voir pas à moi ! »

Ils reprirent leur chemin, quelques mètres avant d'entrer :

« J'espère que tu as apprécié le baiser. Bien qu'il ait profité du fait que tu te dépoussiérais.

- Tu nous as vu ?

- Tu crois réellement que Chris aurait pu m'avoir en rusant ? Je suis un Serpentard. Chris est de ton coté, je savais qu'il bluffait, je me suis caché et j'ai attendu. Je t'ai vu descendre troublé. C'était amusant, un baiser et tu ne sais plus quoi faire. »

Elle se mit à rougir.

« Et encore plus quand on en parle. »

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir pour la dernière réception de l'année. Hermione ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette pensée. Les autres essayaient de se lier à elle mais rien à faire, elle ne le voulait pas. Même les enfants de ces personnes s'y cassaient les dents.

« Tu peux être sans cœur ! Se moqua son cavalier. Ils ne demandent que ton amitié et tu les repousses.

- Ils survivront.

- Je ne vous ai pas encore vu danser.

- J'allais justement l'inviter. Veux-tu danser ?

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix. Murmura-t-elle.

- Non pas vraiment. »

Il passa une main dans son dos et s'empara de sa main. Ils prirent le rythme de la danse et se mirent à valser sur la piste avec les autres couples.

« Tu as enfin pris le rythme, Granger.

- Un compliment Malfoy, c'est un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche. »

Il la fit tourner comme le voulait la danse :

« Ne parle pas trop vite. Tu sais très bien que nous avons conclu un cessez-le-feu pour la durée des vacances.

- Je le sais.

- Ne t'attends donc pas à ce que je te fasse des cadeaux cette année parce que tu es préfète en chef.

- Je m'en doutais et c'est pareil pour toi.

- Nous sommes d'accord. »

Ça ne pouvait être plus explicite pour les deux !

« Il te reste deux jours de vacances après tu souffriras.

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, tu sais très bien que tu ne m'atteins jamais.

- Tu es bien trop sûre de toi Granger. Les vacances sont finies.

- Je n'ai pas eu de vacances tu étais là trop souvent. »

Comme prévu, les deux jours passèrent trop rapidement. Le lendemain matin, Draco fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il ne voulait plus utiliser la voiture, trop long et ennuyeux, ils décidèrent donc d'un commun accord de transplaner le lendemain matin sur le Quai 9 ¾. Elle mit évidemment un certain temps pour faire ses adieux. Pour Draco se fut rapide.

« Vos uniformes sont beaucoup moins glamour. Se moqua Tom. Serpentard ? Je trouve que ça te va bien. »

Draco roula des yeux. Ils transplanèrent.

« Enfin ! »

Il inspira et apprécia le calme et la magie du Quai. Plus de Granger. C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Il fit léviter sa malle et la mena jusqu'à son compartiment. Comme il l'avait dit c'était trop beau pour être vrai…elle y était. Donc il reposa rapidement sa malle et sortit. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour voir débarquer les premiers élèves avec leurs parents, bien entendu ils s'approchèrent de Draco : il allait adorer ce poste !

« Bonjourr, mon fils rrentrre en premièrre année à Poularrd…et je ne sais pas comment ça se passe. Fit une dame avec un accent prononcé. »

Draco soupira et de sa voix traînante, il répondit calmement, expliquant aux nouveaux venus. Il jeta un coup d'œil : Granger faisait de même avec plus d'entrain.

« Bon écoutez pas que je veuille paraître grossier mais je dois m'occuper des autres élèves.

- Bien sûrr je comprrends ! »

Il avait menti…du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait puisqu'il n'avait pas vu une nouvelle famille se diriger vers lui. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce poste ? Les points négatifs s'accumulaient :

- les parents posaient des questions inutiles et pendant des heures ;

- les élèves venaient le voir s'ils avaient un problème ;

- les réunions étaient interminables ;

- les rondes à toutes heures ;

- ils devaient écrire des rapports ;

- organiser les sorties ;

- mettre en place les séances d'entraînement de Quidditch

- Granger était l'autre préfet en chef.

Draco en oubliait sûrement, bon c'est vrai il y avait des compensations non-négligeables :

- il n'y avait pas de couvre-feu ;

- ils pouvaient abuser de leur pouvoir sur les élèves ;

- ils n'avaient pas limites géographiques lors des sorties ;

- ils avaient des appartements privés.

En même temps, il aurait très bien pu refuser le poste, mais pour ce qu'il envisageait pour la suite, plus son dossier…


End file.
